Jealousy
by klaine-is-endgame1
Summary: All I ever wanted to see was a jealous Blaine, and since RIB won't give it to us, I was thinking I  with the help of KlainebowKlisses  could give it to us. JEALOUSY PROMPT FIC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is the first chapter of my story Jealousy. I can't believe I already have my first prompt :D. So excited. **

**And to my amazing Beta Sarah, I wouldn't have been able to do this without you. So thank you SOOO very much. **

**Chapter 1: Advise, Dealing with your possessive lover.**

**Prompted by: Lone- Angel-1992 Blaine finds out Kurt and Wes were romantically involved or at least went on a date or two before Blaine even met Kurt; Blaine gets super jealous and possessive over Kurt and won't let any of the other warblers (especially Wes) get anywhere near Kurt, his current boyfriend. Kurt finds this frustrating**

**(and sexy) but has no idea how to handle is SO he goes to Sam, who is dating Dave Karofsky who is just as bad as Blaine, to get some advice on how Sam manages to deal with it.**

**I don't own Glee or any of these characters.**

"You look amazing baby." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

"Thank you." Kurt said smugly, leaning over to kiss Blaine softly.

"DAVID! DAVID!" Wes said as he busted through the door.

Kurt and Blaine pulled apart looking over at Wes.

Wes's eyes widened, even more than a normal person's would had they arrived in this situation. "Sorry you two. Uhh... umm... wrong room." He said avoiding Kurt's gaze as he turned and all but ran out the door.

Kurt rolled his eyes. Wes was so obvious sometimes, but this time he was so obvious that Blaine noticed.

Blaine blinked, confused at Wes's odd behavior. "What was that all about?" Blaine asked as Wes left.

"I need to tell you something Blaine," He paused, slowly watching Blaine's reaction, "But I don't want you to be mad. At anyone. Okay?" Kurt asked looking into his eyes.

"Okay." Blaine whispered. He was prepared for the worst.

"Before me and you met, I -umm well I met Wes. And.. We sorta went out on a date.. Or two." Kurt said whispering the last part.

Blaine took that in for a second, he felt something build in his throat.

"You... you did what?" Blaine said in a soft but extremely scary-sounding voice. His stomach was twisting.

"It was only two dates Blaine, and it was before I met you." Kurt said in a small voice, hoping Blaine wouldn't yell. Those dates… they weren't what Kurt had expected, if anything they turned Kurt off. Wes was gentleman but too... boring for Kurt's tastes.

"It doesn't matter!" Blaine was almost yelling at this point, he couldn't control himself. "What if you would have had a g-good time? Maybe... maybe we never would have met! Maybe we wouldn't be together now!" Blaine said, internally cringing at what life would have been like without Kurt, and fighting the urge to go and kick Wes's ass.

"Blaine, _Blaine!_ Calm down, okay? It was a long time ago. I'm with _you_ now. I love _you_, not Wes. Not ANYONE else." Kurt said kissing his lips again.

Blaine nodded. His stomach twisting again.

_I'm jealous. _Blaine realized with a sudden jolt of realization. Blaine sighed as him and Kurt laid in his bed. He knew now he wouldn't be able to keep his promise to Kurt, anyone who even looked at his boyfriend tomorrow was going to get it, Blaine would make sure of that. Kurt was his.

Blaine woke early the next morning and smiled over at his boyfriend. He was so lucky to have someone like Kurt.

Blaine leaned over to him, Kurt was still fast asleep, and leaned down to kiss him, waking him up.

Kurt's eyes fluttered open and he smiled at Blaine. "Hey," Kurt said, his voice a bit cracky after a night of not using it.

"Hello," Blaine smiled back.

Kurt looked over at the clock then his eyes widening, although it was Saturday, Kurt suddenly realized, Blaine was here in the _morning_. They had fallen asleep in the same bed (although Kurt didn't mind that part.) He suddenly realized something... Blaine was seeing him with his bed head.

"Ahhhhh!" Kurt shrieked hiding his face with his blanket. "Blaine get out, I look hideous! I have bed head, and I haven't even done my moisturizing routine!"

Blaine chuckled at his boyfriend. "You're adorable," Blaine said removing the blanket Kurt had thrown over his head. "You're beautiful Kurt. You're ALWAYS beautiful, no matter if you just woke up or you've already gotten ready. You're beautiful when you sleep, you're just beautiful." Blaine smiled down at his boyfriend, who blushed and smiled back. "Now get dressed, we have Warblers practice at 11." Kurt sighed as he looked over at Blaine, he was already dressed.

Kurt looked over at the clock again: Nine o'clock.

He groaned as he got up, for once thankful for the uniform at Dalton. He wouldn't have time to pick out his clothes this morning.

He went through his usual routine, before going to the bathroom and getting changed.

Styling his hair a different way this morning, (like he does in Born this Way), Kurt walks out and smiles. "Ready." Kurt said to Blaine whose back was turned.

Turning back around, Blaine gasped. "Kurt… you look… amazing." Blaine said as he walked over to Kurt.

Kurt blushed and hit Blaine lightly. "I look the same as I always do," he said, but a smile slowly crept up on his lips.

"Come on," Blaine smiled, "We're going to be late." He said grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him out the door.

They walked to the practice, hand in hand, smiling as they went.

Suddenly, Blaine remembered the events of last night and instantly, felt very possessive towards Kurt.

He held his hand a little tighter, and walked a little closer to him, as they finally reached the Senior Common Room, where all the Warblers were filing in.

Kurt and Blaine took there normal seats next to each other as the others came in. Blaine watched carefully, making sure no one looked at his boyfriend.

Kurt must of noticed, Blaine was on the edge because he raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

Blaine saw Wes look over at them, and began glaring at him. Wes's eyes widened as his gaze locked with Blaine's, and he started the meeting.

"Welcome Warblers, to our annual after- Regionals practice," he said with a slightly shaky voice, feeling Blaine's glare on him.

The rest of practice went much like the beginning, Blaine glaring at Wes, then at Jeff when he came over to Kurt to ask a question about French homework, and then at Trent who was actually staring at him, not Kurt and it went that way the entire practice. Blaine couldn't control himself, and it didn't go unnoticed by Kurt. He was getting angrier and angrier at Blaine for acting so other-worldly.

"Dismissed." David said as Wes banged his gavel and everyone stood up.

"What the hell was that?" Kurt asked finally, he had been waiting to get to Blaine the entire rehearsal.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, trying to play it off as he didn't do anything wrong.

"You know very well what I mean." Kurt said stopping Blaine dead din his tracks. "Anyone who even looked our way, you glared at, you even growled at Wes once. What's your problem Blaine?"

"Nothing." Blaine said. "I've just been having an off day."

Kurt shook his head. "When your ready to tell me whats really going on, I'll be in my room." Hesaid as he walked towards his dorm room.

Blaine fell against the wall, sliding down it, and dropping his head in his hands. "What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I so jealous of them?" Blaine mumbled to himself.

Because you love him. A voice said in his head. Blaine loved him? Blaine... loved him. _When the hell did this happen? _

Well, now that he knew why he was so jealous he had the perfect idea, grabbing his phone out of his pocket he went through his contact list selecting the name he needed. Quickly dialing the number, a 'hello' came from the other line.

"Sam? Yeah its Blaine. I'm going to need a favor."

Kurt hated that he was spying on Blaine, but he couldn't help it, his boyfriend was acting so weirdly at practice. So... he followed him. After Kurt had 'left' he hid behind the door and saw Blaine grab his phone, talk to someone, then walk out to his car.

Kurt followed Blaine to the parking lot, watched as Blaine had gotten in his car, and immediately followed in his own. Kurt tried to stay as far behind as possible, trying not to be seen by Blaine, when he suddenly realized where Blaine was going. "Lima?" Kurt asked himself. "Why is he going there?"

Kurt realized as he followed Blaine he knew exactly where Blaine was going. He was going to the Lima Bean.

Blaine pulled into the parking lot of the Lima Bean, before getting out of his car and going inside.

Kurt quickly followed parking as far from Blaine as possible. Kurt went in the opposite door, hiding behind a plant trying not to be seen.

He looked around to see who he was sitting with, and when he stuck his head far out enough it was… Sam? Kurt thought. _Isn't he dating Karofsky now?_ Kurt thought to himself

"Hey Blaine." Kurt heard Sam say. "Now why'd you want me to come here?"

"I-I need your help Sam." Blaine said, Kurt could hear a stutter in his voice.

"Whats this about? Are you and Kurt having trouble? David and I could…"

Blaine had cut him off. "N-No, nothing like that, its just... a few days ago I found out Kurt had met and went on a date with one of my friends from Dalton before we met, and now every time he looks at Kurt, I get... jealous, and I can't help it." Blaine said, slumping in his seat a little.

"I get jealous a lot." Sam nodded knowing what Blaine had meant. "With David not out at school, we go out of Lima to have dates, you know? I always see people checking him out."

"How do you deal with it?" Blaine asked.

"I simply remind myself that David is all mine, and I trust him." Sam smiled.

"I trust Kurt too, but I just feel like he might leave me," Blaine said sadly.

That was it. Kurt had heard enough.

He came out from behind the plant he was hiding behind.

"Kurt!" Blaine gasped when he saw him. "What are you doing here?"

"I followed you. You seemed distracted at Warblers, and I wanted to know what was the matter…. Do you honestly think I would leave you?" Kurt asked. You could tell he was mad.

"I'm just going to go." Sam said, awkwardly sliding out and heading to his car.

Blaine turned back to Kurt. "Kurt… I-"

"No! Blaine- answer the question. Do you honestly think I would leave you?" Kurt asked getting madder by the second. By now they were standing outside the Lima Bean, not wanting to start any trouble.

"I don't know Kurt!" Blaine shouted, not caring who would hear him. "Hearing about you with Wes…. It might have been a while ago, but it _killed_ me, hearing about you with someone else, with anyone but me."

Kurt shook his head, unable to believe Blaine would think that way about him. "I care about you to much Blaine! I would never leave you. Why are you so worried?"

"Because damnit Kurt I love you!" Blaine shouted to the top of his lungs.

"Y-you love me?" Kurt asked. His voice has grown soft.

Blaine's eyes widened. What if... Kurt didn't love him back? What if Kurt rejected him? Despite his worries, he nodded, sure of what he felt.

The smile that came across Kurt's face was definitely worth it. Before either of them knew what was happened, Kurt launched himself at Blaine, kissing him on the lips passionately.

"I love you too." Kurt smiled. The people watching their fight, the ones who sympathized with their sexuality anyway, smiled at them. Anyone else just scoffed and turned back to whatever they were doing.

Maybe being jealous wasn't so bad sometimes. Blaine thought as Kurt and himself drove back to Dalton with with no doubt in their minds.

**That's the end of chapter 1 :D.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry this took me so long, if I don't have a load of homework every night I might try and do one every other night . **

**Just a warning… I already have 12 prompts (Well… someone sent in 5 so 17 really) but please feel free to give more :D but make sure to review too XD. Your reviews help me. **

**Also without my beta this would not be possible, seriously Sarah I love you! Thank you so much, for helping me write literally most of this :). **

**So this prompt was kind of amazing :D I loved it to pieces.**

**Title: It was always you**

**Prompted by: heartdarrencriss on tumblr,**

**Before they got together would be cool. Like, if Blaine was oblivious that Kurt liked him. So then Kurt sorta gives up on Blaine, and gets a different bf for a while until Blaine realizes he was an idiot.**

**Again I don't own Glee. Sadly. **

"So I'll see you tonight around 7?" Luke asked as him and Kurt got back to the dorms from Warbler's practice.

"Yeah," Kurt smiled, "I'll see you then."

Luke leaned down and kissed Kurt's cheek. "I can't wait."

Kurt smiled. "Me neither," he said as he opened the door and walked inside.

Shutting the door he fell on the bed sighing deeply before his phone rang, the Teenage Dream ringtone starting to play.

"Hey Blaine." Kurt said without even looking at the caller ID.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine said from the other side of the line, "I know we just got out of Warblers practice, but would you like to go get some coffee at the Lima Bean?"

"I actually can't tonight. I... have a date in like two hours... with Luke," Kurt sad trying to sound excited. Not that Kurt wasn't excited, of course he was, but he just wished it wasn't Luke. He wanted it to be someone else.

"O-oh?" Kurt heard Blaine ask. He thought he heard a stutter but he let it go.

"Yeah, he asked me out earlier today, he's picking me up at 7." Kurt said looking over at the clock. "Ohhh, which reminds me I need to go and get ready. I'll call you later to let you know how it was," Kurt said quickly hanging up to avoid talking to Blaine anymore.

Kurt felt his heart clench, he wished he could just call off the date now, but he didn't want to hurt Luke.

That's going to happen anyway, Kurt thought as he pulled on his pants and texted Luke that he was on his way. This was going to be a long night.

**~A month later~ **

A good amount of time had passed, and the date had gone better than Kurt thought it would. This resulted in Kurt now dating Luke- much to the displeasure of Blaine.

Blaine HATED Luke. Hated him. Kurt and him hadn't hung out in almost two weeks, and when Blaine asked to spend time with Kurt, it was always an excuse, "Sorry Blaine, Luke and I are going out tonight," or, "Sorry Blaine, Luke's coming over to watch movies."

It felt like all Blaine heard these days was Luke this and Luke that, and every time he heard it, it killed him. Why did Kurt like him so much?

Soon after Kurt started going out with Luke, Blaine realized why he was always so close to Kurt, why he could trust him with everything, why every time he heard Kurt say Luke's name his stomach clenched and he wanted to just punch Luke in the face. He needed to tell Kurt what he had realized a few days after Kurt started dating Luke- that he was in love with him, and he had been for a while. He just never realized it until it was to late.

Blaine felt bad for what he was about to do, but he couldn't help it. He needed Kurt. It may be to late, and it may not, but Blaine had to try.

_To all Warblers:_

_Emergency Warblers Meeting. 20 minutes. -Blaine _

He texted Kurt, then Wes:

_That last text is important Wes, I need your help. I know he's with someone but I really like him. When you call the meeting to order, say that I have an impromptu performance planned. -Blaine _

Blaine quickly ran back to his room, grabbing his guitar before swiftly running out the door and down to the senior commons room.

As all the Warblers filed in, Blaine became more and more nervous. What will Kurt think?

Everyone sat down in there regular seats, as Wes called the meeting to order. "Settle down!" Wes said as he banged his gavel down. "Junior warbler Blaine, has an impromptu song he would like to perform for us all."

Everyone turned to Blaine, who was now in the middle of the room sitting on a stool. He quickly strummed his guitar, getting it in tune. "I-I wrote this song a few weeks ago, and I wanted a few critical opinions because this song is important-" Blaine said glancing at Kurt then back down at his guitar. "-important to me and I really hope you all like it. The name of this song is 'Don't You.'"

_Say…_

_Wasn't that a funny day._

_Gee you had a funny way, a way about you_

_A kind of glow, of something new_

_Sure..._

_I'll admit that I'm the same_

_Another sucker for a game kids like to play_

_And the rules they like to use_

_Don't you want the way I feel_

_Don't you want the way I feel_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you_

_The sun…_

_Telling me the night is done_

_I refuse to let it - stop our fun_

_Close your eyes and make it dark again._

_And kiss…_

_There's a thought so how 'bout this_

_Let's pretend that both our lips are made of candy_

_After all we need sweets every now and then_

_Don't you want the way I feel_

_Don't you want the way I feel_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you_

_Here we are two strangers in a very different place_

_Who knows what will happen…to us next_

_Here we are with nothing but this little spark_

_It's too cold outside to lay this fire to rest_

_Go…_

_How so very apropos_

_A goodbye just as soon as I said hello_

_Oh all right, I'll see you later_

_It's true…_

_It's just a fantasy for two_

_But what's the difference if it all could have been true_

_I guess this is better, _

_But don't you want the way I feel_

_Don't you want the way I feel_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you_

_Oh don't you want the way I feel_

_Don't you want the way I feel_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you_

_Don't you want the way that I feel for you_

Every few lines, Blaine chanced a glance at Kurt, seeing him looking at him with a shocked expression on his face.

Blaine could almost see Kurt's mind working, thinking that maybe this song was for him. As everyone stood to clap, Kurt didn't move. He clapped in his seat, frozen in shock.

"Thank you all." Blaine said, giving Kurt one last look before he sat his guitar down and walked out.

"Well-I- uhh I think... Meeting dismissed." Wes said as everyone started following Blaine out.

Kurt stood frozen, _...Who was the song for? Was it for me? _Kurt's mind started going a million miles an hour. It was then that Kurt realized. _I love him, still, after all this time._

"Kurt?" He heard someone call from behind him.

Kurt slowly turned around. "Yes?" he said staring at Luke.

"You still have feelings for him, don't you?"

Kurt wasn't the type of person to lie, he just stared into Luke's eyes for a few moments. "I'm sorry," he whispered softly.

Luke looked away, nodding. "I should have known this would have happened. Everyone told me you two were inseparable. I didn't want to believe them, now I see we never could have worked out. Go after him, Kurt."

"A-are you sure? I-" Kurt said before getting cut off by Luke.

"Go, you deserve to be happy," Luke said.

Kurt put his hand on Luke's shoulder before turning around and running after Blaine.

Kurt stopped for a second, wondering where Blaine would go before getting an idea and running in the direction of where he thought Blaine might be.

Kurt stopped as he heard Blaine's voice singing the song he had just sang for the Warblers.

"How did I know you'd be here?" Kurt asked, making Blaine turn and almost fall down the stairs.

"Y-you came after me!" Blaine said, and Kurt could tell he had been crying.

Kurt looked up at him, walking over to him slowly. "Of course I did."

"But w-what about Luke?"

Looking into his eyes, Kurt answered, "It was always you Blaine. I-I just didn't think you liked me until you played that so-" Kurt paused, "Was that song even for me?"

Blaine nodded, keeping his eyes on the floor. "Yes. I started writing it around the time you started dating Luke." He admitted looking up at Kurt at last. "I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize that I h-have feelings for you Kurt. Seeing you with Luke, it literally killed me. Knowing it could be me, holding you, kissing you, being with you," Blaine said, another tear falling.

"Well..." Kurt said, "If it makes you feel any better I didn't kiss Luke." He tried to make Blaine feel better with his words.

"Y-you didn't? Why not?" Blaine asked.

Kurt didn't want to tell Blaine, he really didn't, but he couldn't help but tell the truth.

"Because I-and he- he wasn't _you_ Blaine." Kurt whispered.

Blaine's eyes widened. "R-really?"

Kurt couldn't find the words, so he nodded.

Blaine couldn't take it anymore. He ran to Kurt, before kissing him hard and passionately.

Pulling back, he softly whispered. "I'm sorry it took so long."

Kurt smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't wait for you."

Blaine leaned over, pecking him on the lips again. "You're here now, that's all that matters."

**Thats the end. Sorry to stop it there, but I think its perfect there. And so did My beta. Hope you like it Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so this is chapter 3. And this prompt has been the one I have been the most excited to write. Because I am basing it off an RP I am on ! So excited! :)**

**This will most likely be in every chapter, but again, Thank you Sarah! **

**Prompt 3: Steffi Star **

**Kurt gets flirted with by some random guy and jealousy ensues, (Jeff)**

**So with this one I kind of followed the RP so its going to be a little different then Flirting, but I'm sure it will turn out all the same :). **

**Again I don't own Glee. Sadly. **

_Knock knock_. Kurt looked up at the door to his room and sighed. "Come in." He called not looking up from his French homework.

"K-Kurt? Can I talk to you?" He looked over immediately seeing Jeff Sterling standing in front of him.

"Whats wrong Jeff?" Kurt asked immediately.

"I think... I think I need to ask you a favor." Kurt noticed that Jeff looked both nervous and awkward at the same time.

"What is it Jeff?" Kurt asked. "I'm here for you," he said calmly. He might not talk to Jeff a lot, but right now it looked like he could use some help.

"O-Okay I -umm - I.. How did you know you were gay?" Jeff asked barely above a whisper.

Kurt's eyes widened in interest. "Do you think you might be gay?"

"I don't know," Jeff admitted, "Ju-Just answer the question."

"Well... I've known almost my whole life. When I was three all I asked for was a pair of sensible high heels."

Jeff chuckled, then looked serious again. "I-I don't know Kurt. H-have you ever kissed anyone?"

Kurt hesitated. "I- umm."

Jeff must have took that a different way than Kurt was thinking because suddenly Jeff's lips were on his.

Kurt's eyes widened as Jeff kissed him, noticing Kurt wasn't kissing back, Jeff pulled back.

As Jeff pulled back he looked at Kurt. "Oh... OH, Kurt I am SO sorry I thought that you wanted- and.. and I should go," Jeff said turning around and starting towards the door.

"Wait! Jeff stop," Kurt said.

Jeff stopped and turned around.

"D-Did that help you?" Kurt asked quietly.

Jeff swallowed hard, not being able to talk at the minute so he just nodded.

Kurt had more questions he had to ask just to make sure. This wasn't the hardest, but it was definitely close. "And was it with me you liked it with? Or just boys in general?" Kurt asked quietly. He didn't have anything against Jeff, he just hoped it was a no, because there was still Blaine...

"No," Jeff said his voice cracking. "No its just boys in general. Everyone knows you love Blaine."

Kurt knew he should argue, but he just brushed it off. "Now for my final question, maybe the hardest question of all. Is there anyone you were wishing it was when you we're kissing me?"

he asked hesitantly.

Jeff nodded again.

"Who was it?" Kurt prompted.

"N-Nick," Jeff said. He knew he could trust Kurt.

"Nick? As in your best friend Nick?" Kurt asked.

Jeff nodded. "Y-Yeah, for a while now actually. Well I thought it was, thanks for clearing that up for me by way."

Kurt smiled. "I won't judge you Jeff. I'm glad you told me though, but if you don't mind me asking, Why did you ask me? Why not Blaine?"

Jeff walked over sitting on Kurt's bed. "I trust you Kurt, I'm not saying I don't trust Blaine, of course I do. Its just I think he would judge me for being weak, you know?"

"Actually he wouldn't do that. I mean he's never acted that way around me."

"Yeah, well I just thought I could trust you more." Jeff said, smiling slightly.

Kurt smiled back. "Now... its just telling Nick you have to worry about."

"What? NO! NO NO NO!" Jeff practically screamed. "I can't, what if he's not even gay and I'm just hoping he is. I can't get my hopes and then they get crushed."

"You have to at least try. You'll never know until you do," Kurt answered.

Jeff thought about it for a minute before standing up. "I'm going to go for it," Jeff said with some new found confidence before walking towards the door, he paused, looking back at Kurt. "And Kurt, Thanks."

"No problem." He said as Jeff shut the door behind him.

**~Later that same Day~**

Kurt was walking down the halls of Dalton to practice before his phone buzzed in his pocket.

_Thanks for all your help Kurt. It meant alot. :) -Jeff_

_Kurt looked at the text smiling. Anytime. And Good Luck. -Kurt_

Kurt looked up a second to late before running in to someone. He looked up to apologize before realized who it was.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked. "Sorry about that."

"Hey Kurt, I was just coming to find you. I haven't seen you all day," Blaine smiled.

"Sorry, I've been... busy," Kurt answered avoiding Blaine's eyes.

"Want to talk about it?" Blaine asked, concern in his eyes.

"I- I don't know if I can," Kurt said truthfully. Jeff trusted him, he didn't want to ruin that.

"You can tell me anything, Kurt. You should know that by now."

"I trust you," Kurt nodded, grabbing Blaine's hand and rushing towards the rooms.

As they arrived at Kurt's dorm, Kurt unlocked it letting them both in before, closing and locking the door behind them.

"Whats this about Kurt? Did something happen? Is one of the guys bothering you?" Blaine asked in a rush. No one was aloud to bother his Ku- Kurt. Just Kurt. Blaine sighed.

"Okay, I'm going to tell you Blaine, but you can't tell anyone. Earlier today, I was sitting in my room, studying for a French test, and Jeff walked in my room, asking for some... help." Kurt said looking down.

"Wait, I didn't think Jeff had French?" Blaine said confused.

"Not with homework," Kurt sighed.

"Then what with?" he said sitting down on Kurt's bed.

Kurt took a deep breath. "He wanted to know how I knew I was gay." Kurt avoided Blaine's eyes. He was afraid of answering what Blaine was about to ask next.

"And?" Blaine said, hoping he would go on.

"I told him I've known since I was little, and he asked me if I had ever kissed anyone, Kurt answered, then added very quietly, "And then he kissed me."

Blaine felt like someone had just kicked him in the stomach. About five times. HARD.

He need to keep his composure though, especially around Kurt. "I-umm and did that he-help?" Blaine silently cursed himself. His voice was so shaky.

Kurt nodded "Apparently."

"And, and what did you think of it?" Blaine clenched his teeth, ready for the worst.

"I was surprised," Kurt answered honestly.

"Oh?" Blaine said, having a hard time keeping his composure.

_I'm going to kill Jeff. _Blaine's eyes widened for a second at that thought. No! He couldn't do that Kurt deserved to be happy. Even if it wasn't with him.

"Yeah, I mean after he kissed me, he pulled back trying to leave but I stopped him, asking if it helped. Then of course I had to question him. Asking him questions like was it just me you wanted to kiss? And is there anyone he wanted to be with... stuff like that," Kurt said sighing.

"What did he say?" Blaine asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"No to the first one, yes to the second." Kurt shrugged.

"Wait h-he didn't just want to kiss you?" Blaine asked suddenly.

"No, but I mean why would he?" Kurt asked, shrugging it off.

Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Kurt really this insecure?

Because I want to kiss you. Blaine admitted.

"Y-You do?" Kurt asked, his voice filled with surprise.

"Did I say that out loud?" Blaine gasped.

Kurt nodded, not sure what to say. Maybe it was a mistake.

"I-I well... Umm..." Blaine said.

Kurt cut him off. "If you want to you can you know."

Blaine looked up into Kurt's eyes, he say something there he never had before, so he cleaned in and kissed him.

Kurt smiled, actually kissed back this time.

Slowly pulling back, they both smiled at each other.

"Better than Jeff?" Blaine asked.

"Well considering I actually kissed you, and just let Jeff kiss me, so... yes, way better."

Blaine looked horrified, "Is that the only reason?"

Kurt chuckled at the look on Blaine's face, he leaned over to peck him on the lips again. "Of course not, Blaine. I've always wanted to kiss you."

Kurt's eyes widened in realization at what he had just said.

He had nothing to worry about because Blaine's smile said it all. "I'm glad," Blaine said as he came closer to Kurt.

"Really?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded. "Of course. Which will make this next question a lot easier to ask, Kurt Hummel, will you be my boyfriend?"

Kurt didn't answer, he just leaned in kissing Blaine once again.

**Yay! End of another chapter! So happy with how this one turned out :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**So welcome to Chapter 4 :D! **

**Once again, Sarah is my livesaver, Thank you Sarah! For everything :) And we wrote this one together so yeah thank her (Because she wrote like most *coughs*All*coughs* of it) :)**

**Prompted by: asporktheif on tumblr **

**Well Kurt could give up on trying to get Blaine to fall in love with him and end up getting a new boyfriend (maybe also from Dalton?) and blissfully unaware Kurt will gush to Blaine at every opportunity. Then white-knuckled gritted teeth Blaine will give the "oh I'm so happy for you" routine whilst plotting to kill Kurt's boyfriend. (maybe Blaine can beat him up? Cuz Bad Boy!Blaine is really hot).**

**I'm not really sure this is as bad ass as you wanted it, but hey, I still think it turned out pretty good. **

**Warning: This does cuss. Because you know Badboy!Blaine :) though hes not to badboy or at least I don't think so...**

**And I don't own Glee... sadly. (If I did Shuester would be long gone. XD - Love Sarah)**

Kurt took a deep breath as he turned into the senior commons where Warblers practice was held; he didn't know showing off a new boyfriend would be this nerve racking.

Kurt and Trent turned the corner, holding hands as they walked into the practice.

Everyone turned to look at them. Wes was the first to speak. "Kurt, Trent there you both ar-" His words died away as he seen Kurt and Trent's hands linked.

No one said a thing as they came in and standing because all the seats were taken. They stared between Kurt with Trent and Blaine, who everyone thought Kurt would be with by now.

"Anyways..." Wes said turning back to the rest of the Warblers after a few minutes of tense silence. "Our song for Regionals needs to be better than ever this year. I suggest..."

The rest of practice went by in a blur, Kurt and Trent kept getting these looks. Overall, they ignored the stares, distracting themselves by being too wound up in each other.

Blaine was uncomfortable the entire rehearsal. He, like the other Warblers, kept eyeing Kurt and Trent. He would look at them, whispering lowly to each other, laughing at something the other said, but mostly there hands, which we're linked together.

_When did those two start going out anyways? _Blaine thought furious. For some reason this bothered Blaine more than he thought it would.

He should be happy for Kurt right? _Right? _

Kurt giggled from beside Trent suddenly Blaine had the urge to just outright _hurt_ Trent. How dare he be with Kurt?

What did Kurt even see in him? Sure Trent was good looking, but what did he have that Blaine didn't?

_Why the fuck do I care anyways? Kurt can do whatever he fuck he wants_. Blaine thought. _I don't own him, its not like I have feelings for … _

Blaine paused. Did he have feelings for Kurt?

_No, I can't. He's just my friend and Trent might hurt him. Yeah, that's it. _

"Meeting dismissed." Wes announced, banging his gavel on the table. Blaine jumped up running out of the room suddenly. He sat in a corner where he thought no one could see him. The other Warblers filed out one at a time.

Suddenly he heard Kurt's laugh and Blaine looked up to see Kurt and Trent walking down the hall holding hands and laughing. Kurt spotted him, but Blaine ran off in the other direction, not wanting to rain on their parade.

He got to his room, slamming the door and not even bothering to lock it as he laid on his bed. His thoughts immediately feeling with Kurt, and his memories with Kurt.

Kurt was hurt, was Blaine mad at him? Trent had an essay to write, so Kurt decided to go up to Blaine's dorm to see what was up. He knocked, and Blaine called "Come in," roughly.

"Blaine? What's wrong?" Blaine inwardly groaned, Kurt was the last person Blaine wanted to see right now.

"I'm fine, I just don't feel well, you shouldn't be here," he said quickly.

"That's ridiculous Blaine, why would I leave? Let me get you some water," Kurt said, going to Blaine's mini-fridge and grabbing a water bottle, "Here." He passed Blaine the water.

Blaine took it reluctantly, sitting up, uncapping it, and taking a sip. "Thanks," he grumbled, "So what's up with you and Trent?"

"Oh, um, he asked me out over the weekend, and we had a really good time, so now we're together," Kurt said.

Blaine felt like someone had just ripped out his heart and torn it to pieces.

"Oh, well, I'm happy for you," Blaine said, trying to be a good friend while lying through his teeth.

"Really? That's great!" Kurt exclaimed, obviously too happy about Blaine approval to hear his lie.

"Yeah," _grin and bear it Blaine, he's your best friend, and he's happy, thought before asking,_ "So where did you go, what did you do?" He knew that this would be long and painful, but it was Kurt. He was happy seeing him happy, right?

Kurt went into a long story about how their coffee date had been perfect, allowing them to spend the whole day together, going to dinner and the park. Blaine just sat there and smiled through it, nodding in a fake happiness. He could throw up later.

"I'm happy you... had a great time, congrats," Blaine could barely talk.

"Yeah, are you alright Blaine?" Kurt asked skeptically.

"I'm fine," Blaine said, and decided he should probably give an excuse, "You know, I'm still sick and all. I hate to kick you out, but can you go Kurt? I think I should probably rest." The whole time he was struggling to keep his voice even.

"Of course, feel better Blaine!" With that, Kurt got up and walked out, leaving Blaine in an unexplained rage. When he was sure Kurt was out of an earshot, he picked up the first thing he reached for, which happened to be a book, and threw it at the wall as hard as he could.

"FUCK!" He yelled, not caring who heard.

Suddenly, Blaine caught himself_. What am I doing? Why the hell am I so mad._

After he calmed down a bit, he grabbed his guitar and started to play. This was the only thing he was sure would calm him down some.

_~Two Weeks Later~_

_This was getting old. _Blaine thought the PDA would wane eventually, but no, it stayed the same. They were always the cute couple, holding hands, stealing kisses when they thought no one was looking (Blaine was).

He watched as Kurt smiled at everything Trent done. He couldn't figure out why, but what he kept wanting to do was punch Trent in the face. Blaine had never been a violent person. He got mad and threw things sometimes, and he even got so mad he punched a wall once, but he had never wanted to actually punch anyone in the face before now.

Blaine couldn't take this anymore, he couldn't take seeing Kurt with him. He wanted Kurt to be happy, but not with Trent, with anyone but Trent. Okay so maybe Blaine was lying to himself. He wanted Kurt to be happy... with him.

He did like Kurt, and he was going to do everything to drive himself between the couple.

They were in Chemistry class, the one class Blaine had with Kurt. Trent was not present in this class, much to Blaine's relief. However, Blaine and Kurt being partners gave Kurt a lot of time to gush about Trent to Blaine.

Blaine sighed as Kurt took his seat next to them and they started a lab. Here we go again.

"Hello Kurt," Blaine said politely, his mask was on, he was better at this now.

"Hi Blaine." Kurt sounded a little weary. Blaine wondered why as Kurt put on his goggles and started to organize the ingredients.

"What's the matter Kurt? Is everything alright?" Blaine asked, tired of guessing in his mind. They were finished with the lab, They had something of ten minutes of school left.

"Everything's fine," Kurt said, but the lie was so obvious.

Blaine decided to push Kurt to tell him, "Seriously Kurt, you can tell me."

"It's umm... It's Trent," Blaine didn't know whether to be happy that Trent was the problem, that for the first time Kurt wasn't being all head-over-heels for him, or angry that Kurt was hurt.

"What about him?"

"He- uhh," his voice got quiet, "We were kissing on his sofa, last night you see, and he started to unbutton by shirt, telling me he w-wanted me..." Kurt trailed off.

Blaine's anger flared, he clenched his fist so hard that his nails dug into his skin.

"Kurt-" Blaine said, detached, "Tell me what happened. Now." Kurt look, slightly frightened at Blaine's expression.

"I stopped him. I felt uncomfortable with it, and I told him, but he kept on asking me. Eventually I left Blaine... I didn't know what to do," Kurt was shaking slightly.

"I thought you liked him," Blaine said sharply."

"I did... At least I thought I did. I'm not sure anymore. I saw him this morning and he just ignored me and kept walking. Blaine, I-"

"He used you," Blaine cut him off. He was so pissed off at this point. He wanted to run out, find Trent and beat the fuck out of him.

"No he didn-"

Just then the bell rang. Blaine booked it out of the classroom to find Trent, leaving Kurt, who was calling after him.

"Blaine!"

Blaine didn't turn back around. He just kept on going.

Wes had called an emergency Warblers meeting that morning and all Warblers were to report to the senior commons room as soon as the bell rang. Blaine could still hear Kurt behind him, calling his name, but he didn't care. As soon as he got to into the room he went straight over to Trent getting in his face.

"What the hell Trent?" Blaine asked. He heard Kurt arrive behind him, but didn't turn around keeping his focus on Trent.

"What do you want Blaine?" Trent asked rolling his eyes.

All the Warblers had arrived by now, and were all watching the two argue.

"You know exactly why I'm here! Why the hell would you do that to Kurt? You're supposed to be his boyfriend!"

"Well excuse me if I wanted to go further with him, its not my fault he's the virgin Mary. I don't want to go out with someone like that!" Kurt gasped at this, Trent had just broken up with him in front of everyone and just because he didn't want to go further because they had only just started dating.

That did it for Blaine, he rared back punching Trent in the nose. He stumbled back, falling on the floor. Most of the Warblers jumped, but Kurt just stood there in shock.

"Don't you ever ever talk about him that way again," Blaine said in a low, clipped voice. Trent looked up at him, holding his nose, which was now gushing blood, "Kurt is one of the _most compassionate, amazing, and loving_ people I know. If I were ever lucky enough to call him my boyfriend, I would treat him right. I wouldn't pressure him into a thing. I wouldn't even kiss him until he said I could. So fuck you Trent! Stay the hell away from him. You don't deserve someone as amazing as Kurt." With that, Blaine turned on his heel and stormed out, ignoring the stares of shock and the voices yelling at him to come back.

He heard footsteps behind him, but didn't turn until he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Blaine!" It was Kurt. Instead of walking on this time he turned looking at Kurt who's eyes were red and puffy, like he had been crying.

"Kurt I'm so sorry, I know he was your boyfriend but I UMPHHH-" Blaine tried to apologize, but paused, his eyes widened as he realized Kurt was now kissing him.

"Kurt- what?" Blaine was extremely confused.

"Blaine, you didn't have to do that. All those things you said... is that how you really feel about me?" Kurt said, his voice quiet.

"Of course Kurt," Blaine replied in an equally hushed tone.

"Blaine, I-" Kurt paused, thinking of what to say, "I've been in love with you all year, but when you didn't return my feelings, I, well, I moved on. I found Trent, who I thought would love me and treat me well, and we both know that didn't happen."

Kurt waited for Blaine's reply, it never came. Blaine was dumbstruck by what Kurt was telling him, so Kurt continued.

"I guess no one loves me. I mean you, and T-Trent, and- why would you? I'm not anything specia-"

"Kurt, stop." Blaine said in a demanding tone, cutting him off.

Kurt didn't listen, "I shouldn't have kissed you, I'm sorry, I'll just... go." He turned to leave.

"KURT!" Blaine yelled, and Kurt snapped back, facing him.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry," Blaine said.

"I know you didn't mean to leave me on, I'm fine, let's just pretend this never happened."

"NO! That is not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about me not returning your feelings-"

"It's fine Blaine, I never expected you-"

"Kurt! Please, listen to me. I'm not finished." Kurt nodded slowly, and Blaine continued. "I'm sorry that I didn't return your feelings until now. I care about you, so much Kurt. I may even love you. Please, please give me a second chance. The chance that I was too stupid to notice before you started dating that bastard. I'll be good to you, and we could be great together. If I disappoint you again, you can slap me in the face and move on, but I want to try." Blaine looked down, not knowing how Kurt would respond, only hoping he would say yes.

"Blaine, I- of course," Kurt said, he was shaking. He never expected Blaine to have feelings for him in any scenario.

Blaine looked up, "Really?"

"Really, I want this too Blaine."

Blaine didn't say anything, he only closed the space between him and Kurt, kissing him as if he were the only thing that mattered anymore.

_~ 3 Weeks Later~ _

Since they had gotten together, Kurt and Blaine were inseparable. Earlier that day, they had gotten a text from Wes informing them of an emergency Warbler meeting. Before this they had kept there relationship a secret, waiting for the perfect time to tell the Warblers.

"I think we should tell them tonight at practice." Kurt said as they walked to their dorms to get ready.

Blaine nodded agreeing, "Walk in with me?" He asked looking over at his boyfriend.

"Of course." Kurt said leaning up to kiss Blaine once. "Meet you down by the door in 15 minutes."

Kurt and Blaine got ready, meeting in the commons like they said.

"Are you ready for this?" Blaine asked Kurt.

Kurt smiled. "I am," He said as he looked straight at the door. "More ready than I was last time I did this. Last time I was nervous. Now? I'm excited."

Blaine smiled reaching for the knob, "Lets do this." He said as he grabbed Kurt's hand and opened the doors.

As they walked in, hand in hand, all the Warblers turned to stare.

This time though, Kurt noticed, the Warblers were all smiling instead of looking confused, as if they had been waiting for this, like waiting for the guest of honor at a surprise party.

They took their seats, as Wes started practice.

Kurt had tried his best not to look around, he really did, but he couldn't help but notice the white bandage wrapped around Trent's nose.

He lightly tapped Blaine's leg and whispered in his ear to look over at Trent. Blaine tried not to make it obvious as he looked over and seen what Kurt was talking about. Blaine only scoffed and chuckled a bit. To think he was jealous of that poor guy.

He kissed Kurt lightly on the lips, so quick that a person wouldn't have noticed if they weren't already staring at him. Trent was, he made a sour expression and turned away. Blaine couldn't have been happier.

**Sorry this took so long to update, it had US pretty stumped. Hope you all liked it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, and welcome to Chapter 5 of Jealousy :D! I can't believe we're on chapter 5 already. **

**But like always I wouldn't be here without Sarah! Thank you Sarah! SOOOOOO Much! (Sarah- oh stop you're too kind.)**

**Prompted by: boriqua522 **

**wow, i love jealous blaine. how about a story where kurt and blaine are at the mall and kurt is trying on some very tight skinny jeans. maybe the salesman, could be a young college kid who seems to have and eye for kurt and keeps hitting on him in front of blaine. just an idea. hope you can work it into your story.**

**WARNING FOR ALL YOU NONSMUT READERS: THIS CHAPTER DOES CONTAIN SMUT AT THE END SO THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M. **

**Anyways enjoy :).**

"Blaine!" Kurt whined in a nearly childish way. "Please! Please go in here with me. I saw these jeans I wanted and I have just enough money left to get them."

Blaine sighed and agreed. He and Kurt had been shopping all day, and Blaine was too tired to do this anymore, just wanting to leave at this point. However the look on Kurt's face and the way his eyes lit up when Blaine agreed swayed him to put up with it for his boyfriend.

They walked in, walking to where Kurt had spotted the jeans earlier. Kurt smiled broadly when he immediately found the size that he wanted. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go and try these on," Kurt said as he turned away to hurry off to the changing room like a puppy who had just been tossed a treat.

Blaine smiled as he watched Kurt go. Of course he was tired, but anything that made Kurt happy, made Blaine happy.

His mind drifted away to his memories with Kurt, the ones before and after they got together.

It had been exactly a year since him and Kurt had met and tomorrow was their 10 month anniversary as a couple, and Blaine couldn't be happier.

Blaine was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Kurt walk back out until he was already in front of the mirror.

"Sooo... what do you think?" Kurt prompted, snapping Blaine out of his daze. Blaine looked up and saw his boyfriend in a very well fitting pair of dark blue skinny jeans.

"Umm..." Blaine wasn't sure how to respond, and Kurt took this to offence.

"Do you not like them? I thought you would I mean-" Kurt was suddenly cut off by someone who wasn't Blaine.

"You look hot," said a guy who seemed to be an employee of the store they were in. Blaine whipped his head around to stare at this person in disbelief. He was a decently tall guy, short, black hair and a sense of fashion that was so stereotypically gay, or at least metrosexual.

Blaine was caught off guard and was at a loss of words, his stomach turned and twisted uncomfortably, making Blaine shift in his seat. He looked back at Kurt who was blushing and smiling cutely at the new-comer.

"Th-Thanks," Kurt replied, flustered, "You really think so?"

"Of course," Blaine was getting more annoyed with this person by the minute, "They're perfect for your ass."

Okay.

Now Blaine was pissed.

"Hey! Back off," Blaine stood up, "He's-"

"Blaine! Don't be rude!" Kurt said, annoyed at Blaine.

"I'm not be-"

"It's fine," interrupted the employee, whose name tag read Cameron, "He just doesn't understand good fashion." He eyed Blaine's wardrobe mockingly.

"Don't you talk to me about my fashion sense!" He was getting overly pissed, he was tired and now some guy was insulting him hitting on his boyfriend.

Cameron ignored him and turned back to Kurt, "We have the perfect jacket that would be able to go with those if you're interested," He said, winking. Kurt, distracted by the chance of a matching article of clothing was completely distracted.

"Of course!" Kurt said enthusiastically.

Blaine watched as Kurt followed Cameron over to the jackets. Kurt laughed with him and picked out his size, and Blaine couldn't help getting that feeling again. That clutching sensation in stomach. His eyes widened as he realized what that was: jealousy.

Of course Blaine was jealous, he was watching another guy hit on his boyfriend, all over a stupid pair of jeans that Blaine had to admit looked marvelous on his ass. He found himself becoming hard just watching at Kurt walk, his ass swaying deliciously. Just then, they were coming back into the dressing room, and Blaine got out of the doorway where he had been watching the pair, making sure to give Cameron an nice glare as he walked by. Cameron ignored it and proceeded to hit on Kurt.

"There you go cutie, do you need anything else?" He was definitely implying something.

Kurt, completely oblivious responded, "No thanks, I'm good."

"Alright, come back anytime, and call me if you want," he patted Kurt's jacket pocket, which seemed to have a folded piece of paper in it.

"Okay!" Kurt replied. He turned back to Blaine, who was silently fuming in the corner. Blaine was almost to angry to speak but did it anyway.

"What was that?" He stabbed.

"What was what?" Kurt responded, taking off the jeans and folding them and the jacket neatly.

"Don't act like you don't fucking know," Blaine grabbed Kurt's shoulders and turning him around sharply.

"Blaine! What's gotten into you? He was just being nice!" Kurt looked frantic.

"Nice? _Nice? _Hitting on you and commenting on your ass is just being nice?"

"Well... ummm..." Kurt was searching for the right answer, but Blaine already knew it.

"He was _hitting on you _Kurt. Hard. A blind man could see that!" Blaine was struggling to keep his voice down. He backed Kurt into the dressing room wall, closing the door behind them. "You're mine Kurt. Only mine. And you think it's suddenly okay to go flirt with another guy?"

"N-no?" Kurt said a little frightened, but also turned on at the same time.

"That's right Kurt. The only person aloud to look at, comment on, or even think about your ass is me. Not some whorish little shit like him," Blaine was speaking in a low, dangerous sounding voice.

As scared as Kurt was of his boyfriend at this point, Blaine could be _fucking hot _when he was mad.

"O-Okay, I'm sorry B-Blaine..."

"You better be," Blaine had moved in closer, their bodies up against each other, Kurt was shaking slightly, noticing that he was hard. Blaine knew it to, Kurt had nothing to hide. He was only wearing a pair of grey boxers. Blaine looked down, "Am I _turning you on _Kurt?"

"Y-Yes," he replied simply.

"Whose are you? Tell me."

"You-rs Blaine," his voice cracked slightly.

Blaine chuckled, "And don't you forget it."

With that Blaine leaned in, stealing Kurt's mouth in a kiss. His hands slipped down Kurt's back before grabbing his ass, making Kurt squeak slightly. Taking this as an opportunity, Blaine snaked his tongue into Kurt's mouth. They made out for a little while, until Kurt moved to hold Blaine closer, wrapping his arms around the curly-haired boy.

Blaine suddenly pulled away, leaving Kurt wanting more. Kurt whimpered, "What- what are you doing?"

He was so obviously hard right now, and Blaine loved torturing him this way.

"Get dressed Kurt, you're buying your clothes and we're leaving."

"But- but-"

"Don't argue. Get dressed _now_." Blaine ordered.

Kurt didn't question it anymore, he dressed as quickly as he could tried and failed to make himself look presentable. He still had an aching hard-on that needed attention, but Blaine paid none to it. The couple made their way out of the and walked to the counter to pay for the clothes. On the way out, Cameron waved goodbye to Kurt, smirking at Blaine. Kurt ducked his head down, but Blaine however smirked back, mouthed "he's mine" and flipped him off.

Needless to say they weren't going back to that particular store ever again.

They scurried out of the mall, Kurt with a little difficulty, and got to the car. Blaine pulled out of the parking lot, and Kurt was trying to find a comfortable position in his seat.

"Uncomfortable Kurt?" Blaine asked menacingly.

Kurt nodded, not able to trust his voice.

"Good."

Blaine tried to focus on the road as he drove to his house.

Kurt looked to see where they were headed. "Blaine what-"

"My house, my mom and dad are out for a while," Blaine said as he pulled into the driveway.

"Ohh..." Kurt said. He looked forward, swallowing hard.

As soon as the car engine shut off, Blaine got out, walked around the car, and grabbed Kurt's hand, practically dragging him into the house. The shopping bags lay left behind in the car. As soon as they were inside, Blaine closed the door, locking it before kissing Kurt as hard and passionately as he could.

"Blaine!" Kurt groaned as Blaine moved from his face started trailing kisses down his neck. "Please, do something. Anything!"

"Mmm, tell me who you belong to," Blaine said up against Kurt's neck.

"Y-you!"

Blaine grabbed him and they ran up the staircase, bolting into Blaine room, and locking the door behind them. Almost immediately, they fell onto the bed. Blaine was on top of Kurt, and their lips crashed together once more.

Blaine reached his hand down Kurt's torso, lingering at his lower stomach for a bit before reaching all the way down to cup at his clothed erection.

Kurt bucked and made something between a whimper and a moan.

Blaine pulled back, resting his hands at Kurt's waist band, he looked up at Kurt and silently asked permission.

Kurt took a deep breath as he nodded, "Please hurry," he said as Blaine started to unzip his pants.

Blaine leaded forward as he began to pull down Kurt's pants, kissing the boy underneath him. Kurt became impatient and pulled them down quickly, kicking his shoes and socks off as well. Blaine chuckled and did the same with his, also taking off his shirt.

He went back to Kurt's lips, kissing him, letting their tongues wrestle as he grinded against his boyfriend, making him moan and arc up against him.

Blaine moved his hand down to grip Kurt, making them both moan, Blaine at the feeling. He had wanted to do this with Kurt for so long. He loved the control Kurt was giving him.

He slipped off Kurt's shirt, leaving them both in nothing but their boxers.

Moving down, Blaine trailed kisses down Kurt's jaw line, to his neck and farther down. He started sucking on one of Kurt's nipples as he rolled the other between his fingers. Kurt panted at this, sensitive to every touch Blaine made. They became harder and Blaine switched, now sucking on the other.

"Blaine please touch me," Kurt begged.

Blaine looked up at him and smirked, "Where?"

Kurt shot him a look of disbelief, "My cock you t-tease."

Blaine chuckled and obliged, this time slipping his hand underneath Kurt's boxers to grip him. Kurt moaned and bucked up, he was so hard.

Blaine started moving his hand, making sure to mimic what he's seen Kurt do to himself. Judging by the sounds Kurt was making, he was doing a good job of it.

"Close," Kurt muttered.

"Do you... want me to fuck you Kurt?" Blaine said, unsure of what Kurt's answer would be. They hadn't gone all the way before.

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes, he couldn't find his voice so he simply nodded.

Blaine took a deep breath, he was nervous, this would be his (and Kurt's) first time. Ever.

Blaine hesitated before asking, "D-do you have any lube... and condoms?"

"Lube's in the drawer, but Blaine?" Kurt said quietly.

"Y-yeah?"

"You're a virgin right?" He asked softly.

"Yes," Blaine squeaked.

"N-no condom, because I am too, and for our first time I want to feel you. All of you."

Blaine choked slightly, the best he could do was nod. He fumbled for the lube in the drawer, and when he finally grabbed it, he moved back on top of Kurt, kissing him before continuing. With a snap, the lube popped open. Kurt felt the cool liquid drizzle onto his asshole and shuddered.

"Please, Blaine. Hurry-" Kurt moaned as Blaine moved a finger into him slowly, moving it in and out, after a moment there were two.

Blaine worked Kurt's ass slowly, making sure he wasn't hurting his boyfriend, he was just adding a third finger when he felt a nub. It must have been Kurt's prostate because Kurt very nearly screamed and bucked wildly as Blaine touched it.

"Blaine! Now! F-fuck me, I'm ready."

Blaine nodded dumbly and quickly applied the lube generously on his cock, both of them moaned, Blaine from touching himself, and Kurt from watching Blaine tough himself.

In no time at all, Blaine was at Kurt's entrance, pushing in all the way, then pausing to savor Kurt's hot, wet ass.

"F-Fuck Kurt," Blaine stuttered, Kurt was too far gone to form words. An endless string of moans and whimpers and pleas left Kurt's mouth.

Then Blaine started to move.

Kurt moaned as Blaine slowly moved in and out of him, "Ohhh- Blaine," he whimpered.

"You're so tight," Blaine said, treasuring every second of it.

"Ahhh!" Kurt screamed as Blaine hit his prostate again.

"More?" Blaine asked, his voice cracking.

"Please," Kurt cried. Blaine slowly pulled out, before slipping all the way back in, making Kurt moan once again.

"Ohhh!" Kurt moaned again, "So good Blaine."

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I-I'm not going to la-AST long, Blaine!"

"Me ne-either," Blaine said as he started moving a little faster, panting.

Kurt moaned, "Feels so good Blaine. Take me."

Blaine started to move faster, now pounding Kurt, feeling the sensation. They were finally together, almost like one person.

"I'm close..." he said hoarsely.

"M-Me too, Blaine!"

Blaine thrust into Kurt three more times, before Kurt was howling, screaming Blaine's name and coming all over both of them.

After that, it only took Blaine a few more thrusts until he was coming inside of Kurt. "KURT!"

It was the most amazing Blaine had ever felt, like a high that was better than no other, an extreme rush of pleasure.

When it ended, they both collapsed, breathing heavily. Blaine pulled out slowly, and Kurt made a little whimper.

"That was..." Kurt said, trailing off.

"Incredible." Blaine finished for him.

"Yeah." Kurt leaned over, kissing him softly. "Thank you," he whispered.

"For?" Blaine asked, confused.

"For making m- our first time perfect," Kurt said as he snuggled into Blaine feeling tired and exhausted and very, very happy.

"You're staying the night right?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah," Kurt said as he grabbed out his phone and texted his dad that he was staying with Mercedes tonight, then continuing to text Mercedes to cover for him. "Yeah I am."

Blaine smiled, "I love you Kurt."

"And I love you," he whispered, feeling sleep start to overpower him.

"Just think," Blaine whispered. "We'll be able to do this every night when we get to New York."

"Legally," Kurt chuckled as he snuggled up to Blaine.

"Whose are you?" Blaine prodded one last time.

"Yours."

With that, both boys fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

**Thats the end :). **


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to Chapter 6 of Jealousy ;) **

**Sarah is amazing, as always. (NO YOU ARE! Everyone please ignore our bickering and enjoy Kaitlyn's well written story. -Hugs and Klainebows, Sarah)**

**Prompted by: Ashitini **

**This has been done a million times, but I love it every time: during Rumors, Rachel and Finn tell Blainers about seeing ** outside that motel. Blaine freaks out thinking Kurt is cheating on him. I'll let you take creative**

**license and decide what happens next ;) (slightly au because Kurt found out about Sam at Dalton, but lets pretend ;)) **

**This is probably one of the shorter chapters we've written, but enjoy either way. **

**Once again I don't own Glee. **

"Thank you Kurt." Sam said as Kurt left his hotel.

"No worries, and don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Kurt said as he put his hand on Sam's shoulder and turned to leave.

Rachel gasped looking into the binoculars her and Finn were using. "How could Kurt do this to Blaine?"

"I can't believe Kurt would do this," Finn said in disbelief. "I thought he loved Blaine… at least that's what he told Burt last night."

"Apparently not," Rachel said as Kurt drove away from the motel. "We have to tell Blaine." She reached for her phone.

Finn stopped her, "What if we're wrong Rach? What if Kurt was just there helping Sam out or something?"

"Finn, Sam is incredibly good looking, _plus_ Kurt had a crush on him when he first came to McKinley, and he dies his hair he has to be gay."

Finn nodded. That was true, maybe Sam was gay.

Rachel dialed the number to Blaine's cell. He picked up after two rings.

"Hello?" Blaine asked. "Rachel… I hope you're not asking me out drunk again. I'm gay, and with Kurt."

"That's actually why I-we're calling." Rachel said.

"We? Who else is with you?"

"Finn," Rachel said sighing.

"Didn't you two break up?"

"Yes, but that's not the point," Rachel said. She rolled her eyes, she knew Blaine couldn't see the action but she did it regardless.

"Then what is?" Blaine said sounding annoyed.

"Me and Finn just saw Kurt and well.." Rachel said pausing, she didn't want to hurt Blaine, he seemed like a nice guy.

"And? Is he hurt?" Blaine asked suddenly frantic.

"No.. No, he was coming out of a motel room... with Sam Evans. I'm so sorry we had to tell you this Blaine. We just couldn't stand... Blaine? Blaine?" Rachel shut the phone. "He hung up."

Finn shrugged. "All we can do now is wait."

Kurt texted Blaine that he was on his way to his house, and set off, he expected Blaine to text him back that he should be careful or something, but he didn't.

He drove all the way to Westerville pulling in his usual parking spot since Blaine's parents weren't home. Not that they were ever home anyways.

Kurt got out quickly, going to knock on the door. He knew Blaine would jump onto him over that, because he had told him to come on in when he got there before, but Kurt couldn't help it. He felt like something was wrong because Blaine hadn't texted him back.

Blaine walked down the stairs going to open the door, Kurt was the last person he believed would be there. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

Kurt took a good look at Blaine, he had been crying.

"Blaine!" Kurt said rushing forward to hug Blaine, "What happened? Whats wrong?"

"Get away from me." Blaine said as he shrugged Kurt off.

"Blaine? Baby? What happened? Was it something I did?" Kurt could tell Blaine was holding back tears now too, but he didn't say anything.

"You know what you did. And you got caught. Rachel and Finn caught you."

Kurt was beyond confused. He didn't remember doing anything that would make Blaine this upset. "Caught me? Doing what?"

Blaine glared, "Like you don't know Kurt. I thought you cared about me, or loved me or something. But I guess I was just your play thing, something to distract you from your suckish life-"

Kurt cut him off frantically, "Blaine! I do love you. So much. I don't understand, what are you talking about?"

"You fucking cheated on me Kurt. With that blonde douche. Finn and Rachel told me so. Just- just get out," Blaine pushed Kurt away.

"Blaine-"

"I said GET OUT," Blaine shoved Kurt to the ground. Tears fell down Blaine's face, Kurt had never seen him so hurt.

"BLAINE!" Kurt yelled in surprise. Blaine realized what he had done. Before Kurt could react, he ran out of the room. Kurt jumped up a moment later and followed him. Blaine had locked himself in his room. Kurt heard a crash and Blaine cursed.

"Blaine! Open up!" Kurt yelled, knocking on the door.

"Leave Kurt," he heard a small voice answer.

"No! I will _not_ leave because I am not cheating on you!" Kurt tried to yell desperately. "I've been helping Sam. He's in a really tough place, and he needed a friend."

Blaine opened the door, Kurt saw an overturned chair and the background, but he didn't focus on that. What he paid attention to was Blaine's furious face.

"Helping him. Right. Like I'm going to believe that. Friends don't just help each other in motel rooms-" Kurt was mad now, with the need to defend Sam.

"THAT'S WHERE HE LIVES NOW BLAINE! He's _homeless. _The bank foreclosed his house and his parents are trying to find work. They live there, him, his parents and two younger siblings. I was giving him old clothes to wear! Do you understand now?" Kurt was beyond pissed. How could Blaine accuse him of cheating without knowing the full story?

Blaine, needless to say, was shocked. He hadn't expected this. "Kurt I'm-"

"Don't you _dare say _sorry Blaine. You accused me of something I didn't do, something I would never do and that really hurt."

"Then what can I do to make it up to you?" Blaine asked. "I'll do anything- It was really stupid- I didn't know."

Kurt sighed. "I'll let you off this time, but don't ever do it again." Kurt said as he walked over, kissing Blaine once. "I love you too much to stay mad."

Blaine smiled, remembering him saying this earlier, but being too mad to think about it. Now he couldn't believe it. "Y-You love me?" Blaine asked, a smile slowly crossing his face.

Kurt's eyes widened, he realized this was the first time they would ever be saying it, that was if Blaine said it back.

He was at a loss of words so he nodded.

The smile spread across Blaine's face, "I love you too Kurt."

**Review, send more prompts I still have some but its nice to get more. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry I haven t updated this story in such a long time, but now that I have a new person helping me write it, KlainebowKlisses, (Check out her stories :D) we should update pretty often! And just so everyone knows we imagine Jake looking like Alex Pettyfer.**

**Here s the prompt: ExotikaHollow1379- Now, what should happen is that a new student comes along in McKinley and takes an interest in Kurt(This is senior year so Blaine is there too). Anyway, you can work with something like that.**

**And remember you can still prompt :D _**

* * *

><p><em>Jacob Ben Israel, here, nice to meet you, Jake is it?<em>

_Uhh yeah. Nice to meet you too...?_

_I run the gossip blog for McKinley and everyone wants to know, who is Jake Diamond?_

_Who is Jake Diamond?_

_That s what I said._

_Well, uhh, I suppose..._

_Just describe yourself in a few sentences._

_Okay... Well, I m Jake Diamond and I just transferred here from Kentucky. I m a sportsman, I m academic and if I see something I want, then I have to have it. No exceptions._

_Oh, so we have a new jock in town? Have you got your eye on anything yet?_

_You do. No, not yet. But you better watch out, McKinley. Because once I do, things are going to go down. Thanks for your time, Jacob._

_Oooh, we have a fiesty one there, people. This is Jacob Ben Israel for McKinley s gossip blog signing out._

Jake smiled as he walked down the halls of McKinley, trying to keep himself from frowning as the girls from the cheerleading team caught up with him again and tried to flirt with him.

Looking at one of the girls, trying to seem interested, Jake didn t notice as he knocked down one of the people walking the opposite way.

"Oww." Kurt whimpered as he looked up to glare at the person who knocked him down at the same time Jake looked down. His breath caught, then he smirked.

Shooing the girls away, Jake helped Kurt up. "Sorry about that. Those girls wouldn t shut up." He said as he rolled his eyes.

Kurt sighed, brushing his clothes off. "Its fine. I know how girls are. I m Kurt." He said reaching his hand up to shake with him.

"Jake." He said, taking the hand and shaking it.

Suddenly, Kurt smiled widely and looked around Jake. "Sorry to leave, but I have to go." He said as he walked around Jake and over to a short, brown haired boy.

Jake watched as the boy, Kurt, grabbed the others hand and smiled widely.

So this Kurt is gay. Good. But he had a boyfriend. Jake didn t care. He was going to make Kurt his one way or the other.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Two weeks later~<em>**

"So, I was thinking for our Glee club assignment this week," the snap of Kurt s locker opening reverberated around the bustling halls, joining the many other slams of metal and shouts of laughter. Blaine leaned against the locker beside Kurts, staring into his boyfriend s eyes that were shining with excitement. "We could do a duet!"

Blaine's smile widened into a grin, eyes softening into what Kurt had named his puppy look . Blaine continued to resent that name, but Kurt refused to let him argue.

"I'm always up for a duet! Thought of any songs yet?" Kurt continued transferring books from his locker, struggling to fit the multitude of materials he needed for next class into his small, designer bag which was his pride and joy. Blaine shook his head, prompting Kurt to go on.

"Well, I was thinking we could do Come What May from Moulin Rouge, since we re obsessed with the film. And it kind of suits us, don t you think?"

"Yeah.." Blaine answered vacantly, eyes locked on a figure just down the hall. A tall, muscular boy with blonde hair that fell into his eyes was staring at them with an intensity that freaked Blaine out. Or rather, he wasn t staring at them. He was staring at Kurt.

The boy's eyes moved and locked onto Blaine s narrowed ones and even from down the hall Blaine could clearly see the challenging smile that slipped onto his face.

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice finally snapped him from his glaring and he turned his attention back to his slightly peeved-looking boyfriend.

"Sorry, what?" Kurt frowned at him, hand braced on his locker door.

"You didn t sound very enthusiastic about my song choice. Is there something wrong?"

Blaine chose to ignore the question in favour of asking his own. "Do you know that guy over there?" He nodded in the boy's direction, eyes narrowing once more as Kurt turned to look.

"Not...really. His name s Jake." I bumped into him in the corridor once, but apart from that no. "Why?"

The blond haired jock wasn t looking in their direction, choosing instead to chat to some Cheerios who were clearly gushing at everything he said.

"He was staring at you before." Blaine looked back at Kurt, surprised to see a faint blush creeping up his pale neck. He cleared his throat awkwardly and slammed his locker shut, finally finished.

"Yeah, well I'm sure it s nothing." He smiled widely at Blaine, grabbing his hand and squeezing it in reassurance. Blaine smiled back at him, his suspicion remaining for the jock.

Kurt pulled him down the corridor, hands still linked tight between them. Blaine didn t miss the malicious smile that Jake shot him.

He had to keep an eye on that boy.  
>_<p>

The next day as Kurt was coming out of his class, Jake stopped him by a row of lockers. "Kurt! Wait up."

Kurt stopped turning around. "Jake?"

"Yeah." He smiles at Kurt, looking around and glaring at people as they walk by and giving them disgusted looks. "Hey, I know this is late notice but I was wondering if you wanted to go out to eat with me sometime."

Kurt s eyes widened. "I- Uhh... I have a boyfriend."

Kurt watched as Jake shrugged. "Doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you."

Blaine, who had been listening the entire time, stepped up beside of Kurt from around the corner and glared at him. "He has a boyfriend. Didn't you hear him?"

Ignoring Blaine, he looked at Kurt. "Hobbit here is your boyfriend?"

Blaine glared at him as Kurt answered, "Yes, he is my boyfriend, and I love him, so do not talk about him like that."

Jake laughed. "You love him now, but one night with me and you ll forget all about him."

Kurt took a step forward, but was too late because Blaine had beat him to it and slapped Jake across the face.

"Don't you EVER talk about my boyfriend like that again. You may think you're some hot piece of ass or something, but Kurt wouldn t go for someone like you. Especially after you said something like that. I love Kurt, and everything about him. I'm not just in a relationship with him for the sex, though it is amazing, and that s something I will know and you will never find out." Blaine smirks as he drags a frozen Kurt down the hall and into the choir room.

The others stare at them as they arrive. "Why so late?" Mr. Schue asks.

Kurt, who is still frozen, finally moves and kisses Blaine hard, not caring about the whoops and hollaring he can distinctly hear from the Glee club members. He pulls back, whispering 'thank you after thank you' to Blaine and smiles up at their director.

"Mr. Schue? Blaine and I have our song. Can we sing it, please?"

The teacher nods, prompting Blaine and Kurt to go up and stand in front of the others.

"You asked why we were late," Kurt smiles,: And the reason is because some jock decided he wanted to get in my pants, Blaine being the amazing boyfriend that he is said something to him about it. So we hope you guys enjoy our song." He didn t notice Mr Schue's slightly worried look.

Kurt runs over to the band, whispering something and smiles as they start to play, Kurt and Blaine trading out parts as they sing.

_Never knew I could feel like this_  
><em>Like I've never seen the sky before<em>  
><em>I want to vanish inside your kiss<em>  
><em>Every day I love you more and more<em>  
><em>Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings<em>  
><em>Telling me to give you everything<em>  
><em>Seasons may change, winter to spring<em>  
><em>But I love you until the end of time<em>

_Come what may_  
><em>Come what may<em>  
><em>I will love you until my dying day<em>

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_  
><em>Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace<em>  
><em>Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste<em>  
><em>It all revolves around you<em>  
><em>And there's no mountain too high<em>  
><em>No river too wide<em>  
><em>Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side<em>  
><em>Storm clouds may gather<em>  
><em>And stars may collide<em>  
><em>But I love you until the end of time<em>

_Come what may_  
><em>Come what may<em>  
><em>I will love you until my dying day<em>

_Oh, come what may, come what may_  
><em>I will love you, I will love you<em>  
><em>Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place<em>

_Come what may_  
><em>Come what may<em>  
><em>I will love you until my dying day <em>

By the End of the song, Kurt is holding onto Blaine tightly, half turned so they can smile at the assignment on the board. Love songs that inspire you and you can relate to.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys :) This is the next of this story, for some reason I think this was one of my favorite prompts to get. **

**Remember to Prompt!**

**PROMPT: KlaineOnTheBrain- So this prompt is pre-established Klaine. Maybe Blaine can *somehow* get hold of the CCTV footage of the locker room incident with Karofsky, and not only is he horrified that Kurt's first real kiss was forced on him, he also finds himself jealous and realizes he wants to be the first to give Kurt a real kiss with feelings and shit? **

**For the purpose of this one-shot Blaine was always at McKinley. Just go with it, okay?**

* * *

><p>There are a couple things you should know about Sue Sylvester. One was that she hated the Glee club. Two, she absolutely despised William Schuster. And three, she was actually a good person at heart. Though she would never reveal the third to anyone. She watched from her office (through the cameras she had bought from the extra Cheerio funds) as Porcelain, her dear sweet Porcelain, was pushed into yet another locker. She sat straight up and watched as he ran after the other boy, David Karofsky, and switched her camera to the room that she had seen the boys go into.<p>

She watched, eyes wide with her own fear, as Karofsky kissed Porcelain and he pushed the other boy back. Closing her eyes after Kurt slid down the roll of bathroom lockers, Sue started forming a plan.

* * *

><p>Kurt picked himself up off the floor and ran out as quickly as possible, bumping into his best friend Blaine as tears still poured down his face.<p>

"Kurt?" Blaine asked immediately as he saw Kurt's stricken face. "Kurt, what happened?"

"I- I- B-Blaine." Kurt whimpered as he flung his arms around the other boy and started to cry even harder, shaking in Blaine's embrace.

Blaine held onto him as he walked him to a nearby bench right outside the cafeteria. "Kurt, what happened?"

Blaine listened intently as Kurt told him the story (without telling him about the kiss), and his face switched between anger, sadness, and something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

* * *

><p>"Becky?" Coach Sylvester called from her office as she saw the girl walking by in her Cheerios uniform.<p>

"Yes, Coach?" She said as she walked in, smiling brightly.

She handed her a video tape and looked straight into her eyes, dropping a piece of paper on top of it. "During next class I want you to ask to go to the bathroom and drop this in Young Burt Reynolds locker for me, okay? Don't ask questions, don't open the note, just drop it and the tape in his locker. You know how to pick the pathetic contraptions they call locks on the lockers, so do that."

Blaine was mumbling to himself furiously as he stormed to his locker, refusing to catch the eye of any of the student body. He hated French. He hated it. Why did it have to be so freaking hard?

He roughly entered his locker code and after the third attempt, the door swung open. He clicked open his bag, ready to shove the cursed subject's books back on the shelf where they belonged. Just as he was about to throw them in, something caught his eye. Something that had definitely not been there a mere hour ago when he had last looked.

"What in the...?" He reached his arm out, taking the folded piece of paper resting on top of the black rectangle and smoothing it out gently. He read the words once, twice, three times.

"Watch the tape, hobbit. Porcelain needs your help."

His eyes flickered back to the offending object sitting happily on his shelf and his eyes narrowed. He picked it up and examined it, turning it around in his hands. The note was right: it was a tape. But what could possibly be on it that had any relevance to him? And who could've gotten into his locker and left it there in the first place? He had thought his locker was the one place in this school that was private, but seemingly not. But wait, who was Porcelain?

More confused than ever and French forgotten, he finished at his locker and started walking to his next class. He could deal with the mysterious tape later.

* * *

><p>He flopped down on the sofa in his bedroom - the only room in the house that still contained a video player. So yes, he still watched videos. Where was the harm in that? He wasn't exactly going to go out and buy the DVDs of films he already owned.<p>

He had already slipped in the video and was waiting patiently for the blank screen to light up. He looked around his room with a bored expression, eyeing the large pile of homework waiting for him across the room. As the video still hadn't started, he fell deeper into the chair, chin resting on bent knees. His eyelashes flickered against his cheeks as his eyelids drooped, tired from the long day at school. He wished Kurt were here. He could relax completely when he was with his best friend.

He suddenly heard the quiet hum of the video starting, eyes snapping open. On the screen there was a black and white image of... the boys locker rooms? Why was he given security camera footage of the boys locker rooms?

Currently, the room was empty. No sweaty boys were milling around the lockers, changing after a long period of practice. It was completely deserted. And then Karofsky stormed in, heading for the lockers. His face was like thunder and Blaine felt physically sick at the sight of him. He had tormented Kurt and himself for so long, even seeing him through a screen scared him.

And then suddenly another boy storms in after him, looking even more furious than the first. Wait...that was Kurt. What was Kurt doing... His eyes flickered down to the date and time in the bottom corner of the screen. The numbers fitted in with the time he had found Kurt crying and in a state after an encounter with Karofsky in that same locker room. Could this be it? The footage? But he still didn't understand...why would he need to see this? He had witnessed and been the subject of Karofsky's taunting many a time. How was this different?

He watched Kurt gesturing wildly at Karofsky, a small smile coming to his face when he realised Kurt was standing up to the Neanderthal. Pride washed through his veins - that was his best friend.

And then his heart stopped and time stood still as he watched in horror as Karofsky grabbed Kurt's face and kissed him. Kissed him. It was rough and disgusting and as he was shoved away Kurt's face was contorted in horror and confusion.

He didn't realised he was crying until he felt the tears drop onto his hands, mapping out the contours with their heat.

Grabbing the remote with a vengeance, he pressed the stop button and watched the screen go blank before his eyes. He could only stare in horror and confusion, thoughts jumbled and anger bubbling up inside him - stronger than he had ever felt it before. He had had no idea Karofsky had kissed him, Kurt had only said he had done the normal to him... now he was angry at himself as well as Karofsky. He should've noticed something different; should've helped. Kurt had to go through all that alone because he was too blind to see it. He was so stupid. His hatred for Karofsky burned stronger than ever.

His head dropped into hands, tears still streaming down his face, but he didn't care. He ordered himself to take deep breaths, for his heart rate to drop to a steady level. He should call Kurt, or at least do something...

It took a good ten minutes for his anger to fade just enough for other thoughts to fly free in his brain. He found out quickly that this new emotion was one he liked less than the original fury.

Jealousy seeped into his mind like water dripping from a faucet, encompassing his brain and sending him sinking back into the couch in confusion. What he had just witnessed was Kurt's very first kiss - well, with a guy. A kiss that had been completely forced upon him and fueled with anger and confusion. That was the complete opposite of what Kurt deserved - a kiss full of love and passion and just... something that was real. Something that was right. But instead, it was stolen from him.

But then there was the extra confusion coming from the realisation that he wanted to be the one to give Kurt that. A perfect first kiss with roses and beautiful music and all the cliche things that he just knew Kurt would love. But Kurt was his best friend and he knew he shouldn't be thinking that but... he couldn't help it. To be honest, it had been nagging him for months but this video had just sparked his growing feelings.

He wanted to make Kurt happy. He needed to talk to his best friend about this and then maybe... maybe he could sort out his feelings.

* * *

><p>The next day passed by quickly, Glee club letting out a little early and Blaine rushing over to Kurt immediately. He had everything planned out. He had sorted out his feelings and realized he did want to be with Kurt, if Kurt wanted to be with him, that is. Blaine hoped he did.<p>

"Kurt?" Blaine asked quietly, the nerve he had been building up all day quickly disappearing, "I was wondering if maybe you would accompany me to Breadstix tonight?"

Kurt's eyes widened then Blaine watched as something flickered across his face, but he nodded anyways. "I would love too. When do I meet you there?"

Blaine looked at his watch, it read 4:30 and smiled. "Six sound good to you?"

Kurt nodded again as he hugged Blaine and quickly left. Blaine watched him go, confusion once again flooding his face.

* * *

><p>Six o'clock rolled around and Blaine felt more nervous than before. He had tried to decipher Kurt's face from earlier, but couldn't quite get what he meant. Had he not wanted to come? Did Kurt have a secret boyfriend he hadn't told Blaine about?<p>

Blaine was pulled out of his thoughts as Kurt sat down in front of him. "Hey." Kurt said smiling slightly, making Blaine's heart beat faster. What was happening to him?

"Hi." Blaine said, breathless.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow. "You've been acting off all day."

"I want to... to talk about what happened with Karofsky." Blaine said, not meeting his eyes.

Kurt's eyes widened as he looked out a nearby window. "I'd rather not talk about it, thanks."

"I know about the kiss." Blaine blurted out quietly, because Breadstix was packed.

Kurt's mouth dropped open as he whispered harshly. "How did you find out about that?"

"It doesn't matter. Why didn't you tell me Kurt? You're my best friend. You can trust me, you know."

"Because he told me he'd kill me if I told anyone!" Kurt practically shouted then he looked at Blaine and gestured for him to follow him out the door.

Blaine got up, following him and they stopped as soon as they were sure no one could see or hear them.

"He said what exactly?" Blaine said, anger seeping through his veins once more.

"Calm down Blaine, he won't really kill me... Will he?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"He won't lay a damn finger on you." Blaine said angrily.

"Blaine..." Kurt said but Blaine kept talking.

"I'm so glad that whoever sent me that tape did, because now I have proof that that asshole kissed you and we can turn him in. He took away your first real kiss Kurt and I..."

"Blaine..." Kurt tried once again to no avail.

"...and I just hated seeing that happen to you! Because god Kurt, seeing someone else kiss you killed me..."

"BLAINE."

"...killed me, but in a way it also helped me realize my feelings and I-"

Blaine was cut short as Kurt sighed heavily and leaned in, kissing him on the lips.

Kurt pulled back and his eyes widened. "Oh god, Oh god I am so sorry. I didn't mean to kiss you I just couldn't get you to-"

This time Blaine cut Kurt off leaning in and kissing him with as much passion as he could muster. Pulling back, left his forehead connected to Kurt's. "Never apologize for kissing me again. Or we are so breaking up."

"So we're together now?" Kurt said breathlessly, smiling widely.

"Only if you want us to be." Blaine said pulling back, his eyes filling with fear.

He smiled immediately though as Kurt pecked him on the lips and said, "I want to be."

"Me too." Blaine said leaning in to kiss him once again.

"I wish that would have been my first real kiss." Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips.

Blaine pulled back, remembering the tape in his bag. "What do you want to do Kurt? I have the proof. Its up to you."

Kurt thought it over in his mind, on one hand he didn't want to rat on someone. He didn't want to be the reason Karofsky was outed, but on the other, he could try to do it again.

"I say, we start with telling my dad." Kurt said in a hurry, "And maybe, we could tell him you're my boyfriend now as well? So I won't have to explain why you will be over the house all the time?"

"Sounds like a plan." Blaine said, staring into Kurt's eyes adoringly.

* * *

><p>Sue Sylvester smiled from her car as she watched the two boys quietly. She would never let them know that she was the one who had given young Burt Reynolds the tape, because everyone would realize. Sue Sylvester actually did have a heart.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**PROMPT: Juliet Hummel-Anderson -(Klaine is not together. But they can get together in the end.) Kurt rejoins Cheerios and Blaine has NO idea. When Blaine goes to visit Kurtsy at McKinley, he stumbles upon Kurt at Cheerios practice being sexy. Then, when Sam talks to Kurt and Puck pretends to flirt (Blaine doesn't know he's pretending) he snaps and kisses Kurt in a fotof jealousy.**

**Enjoy! Even though this one is the shortest one so far! And remember to prompt!**

Blaine pulled into McKinley's parking lot with ease, maneuvering his car into the space that was ironically right next to Finn's car. From his most recent phone call early this morning to Kurt, he knew that Finn had driven Kurt into school so that Blaine could pick him up after Cheerios practice and Kurt's stray car wouldn't have to be left at anyone's mercy.

Switching the ignition off and climbing out his car swiftly, he thought back on his truly awful day. Warblers practice had been a giant lecture from Wes about how no one was performing to the best of their ability anymore and his lessons had been their usual boring selves. The large bulk of homework that was hiding in his bag temporarily forgotten, Blaine locked the car behind him and headed towards McKinley's large field where he knew Kurt would be practising with the rest of the squad.

He knew his way there well now, as he so often met Kurt after practice for a coffee to share their stories of the past day. Kurt's practice was so often now, sometimes he refused Blaine's offers of coffee in favour of the large bed waiting at home for him. Blaine couldn't blame him, really - he couldn't imagine the amount of work and strain Kurt was putting on himself between classes and Glee and Cheerios. He certainly didn't envy him.

As he got closer to the large green space, he could make out the Cheerios dancing around someone in the center of the circle they had made. He couldn't quite make out who it was, as the swish of pony tails and red skirts blocked his view. Music was playing loudly in the background and from here he could see that all the girls were perfectly in time, bodies swaying as the beat did in the background. It was the instrumental of...For Your Entertainment? He was sure it was that song.

Well, it was an interesting choice of music. And the girls sure were killing it. But where was Kurt? He had said they'd be almost done by now...

His eyes flickered to the blonde haired woman in a tracksuit standing at the edge of the field with a megaphone held firmly in place to her mouth. Her shouts of discontent had started as the track reached halfway, even though Blaine could see nothing wrong with the performance.

Suddenly, Mercedes emerged from the red and white circle, strutting out like she owned the place. He grinned, catching his friend's eye and waving. He got a wink back, and as he reached the edge of the field, he could hear Mercedes voice. She wasn't singing loudly, too focused on the extravagant moves she was trying to pull off, so it was hard to hear her over the loud music.

But from what he could hear and see, she was perfect. His grin grew ever wider.

Mercedes caught his eye again, grinning mischievously as Kurt came out the circle, hands on hips and head raised to the sky.

Oh god. Blaine had seen the Cheerios practice many times, but Kurt had never been center stage or doing any of...those completely distracting hip thrusts and shimmies. His mouth dropped open and all he could do was stare as Kurt bent down, hands caressing his thighs as he immediately got back up again. What in the...

He was attracted to Kurt. Oh god, he was attracted to Kurt so much and he shouldn't be because that was his best friend but what he was doing with his hips was just criminal.

Kurt hadn't noticed him, too busy performing the incredibly distracting routine and singing his heart out at the same time. Blaine had no idea how he could do both at once, but he supposed that was just the glory of Kurt.

The track finally drew to a close and the Cheerios stilled in their final pose, breaking apart and high fiving each other in joy at performing the routine perfectly. They ignored Sue's cries of how pathetic they were, instead starting their own conversations with each other.

Mercedes walked over to Kurt and smiled, undoubtedly telling Kurt how amazing he was. Blaine watched as she said something to him and he smiled, and suddenly heard someone yell after him, turning his head.

"Hummel!" Blaine heard someone call from the side and looked to see two of the boys dressed in practice football jerseys, Noah Puckerman and Sam Evans. He remembered them from when Kurt had brought him here last time.

Kurt walked over to them, and though Blaine couldn't hear them, he tried to make out what they were saying. He watched as one of the boys, Puck, Kurt had told him to call him, laughed as Kurt blushed and slapped his arm playfully. Suddenly, Blaine felt weird.

Was this Kurt's boyfriend? Had he not told Blaine he had a boyfriend? Why was he suddenly feeling angry? He should be happy if Kurt had a boyfriend, right?

Then suddenly Puck rolled his eyes and turned away quickly, starting to walk back to the others to probably say goodbye as the other boy, Sam, slapped Kurt's ass.

Kurt's eyes widened as he turned around quickly. "SAM EVANS! DO NOT TOUCH MY ASS AGAIN!"

Sam smirked, "What are you going to do about it Hummel?"

That was it. Blaine couldn't take anymore of this. He walked around the corner from where he had been hiding behind the bleachers, and walked straight over to Kurt.

Kurt finally turned his head his way, eyes widening when he saw that it was Blaine. His best friend was striding towards him with venom in his eyes, taking wide steps across the grass until he stopped right in front of him.

"Blai-" Blaine grabbed Kurt's face with his hands, being careful to not hurt him and with one final glare at Sam he smashed their lips together, not even registering Kurt's squeak of shock that quickly melted into a soft moan as Blaine deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue out to map Kurt's bottom lip.

He pulled away with a loud smack, brain finally catching up with his body. He had just kissed Kurt Hummel. He had just kissed his best friend. Why did he do that?

He slid his eyes up to meet Kurt's, watching them widen even more in shock. His hand had risen up and was hovering above his mouth. Apparently, the other boys had walked away, since they were now nowhere to be seen. They hadn't kissed for that long, had they?

"Kurt, I'm so sorry. It was just you in that uniform doing...things and then the guys flirting with you and I snapped. I wasn't thinking and I'm so-"

"Blaine." Kurt's soft whisper cut him off. He still looked like he had seen a ghost and Blaine was seriously worried about him fainting. He felt so bad for doing that, it wasn't right of him. Though he couldn't deny that he had felt something. And that was very, very bad.

When Kurt received no answer from the stricken boy, he spoke again with more force.

"Blaine, do that again."

Blaine stared unblinkingly at Kurt in complete confusion. He wanted him...what?

"What?" Kurt looked at him, eyes still wide and iris' bright blue in the strong sunshine.

"I want you to kiss me again." Blaine swore his heart stopped for a second.

"But Kurt-"

Kurt gave a small growl before pressing his lips instantly to Blaine's, hands coming up to tangle in his hair. He moved his lips against the unresponsive ones, almost pulling away as he realised that maybe this wasn't what Blaine wanted, but then he felt Blaine's arms rise up to settle on his hips and suddenly Blaine's lips were taking control. Kurt gave a loud moan as Blaine sucked softly on his lower lip, all inhibitions gone. Kurt pulled away and fell against him, forehead resting on his.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Blaine's hands grasping ever tighter to pull him closer.

"What was that?" Kurt asked breathlessly, a smile tugging at his lips.

"I believe that that...was our first kiss." Kurt chuckled softly.

"Second, if you count your first attack." Blaine hummed in response, eyes glistening. He didn't even register that they were on the middle of a field, eyes probably boring into them from all directions. All that mattered was Kurt.

Blaine paused for a minute, thinking. "Will we ever have a third?" Kurt rolled his eyes immediately, moving his head forward to place a chaste kiss on Blaine's mouth.

"Fourth?" Blaine asked hopefully, causing Kurt to laugh and pull away, grabbing his hand from around his back and linking it between them as he started to walk away.

"Maybe after the first date, if you're lucky."


	10. Chapter 10

**PROMPT: Insomniac-Angel -For an idea...how about a little before Kurt transfers back to McKinley, the Warblers get an invitation to participate in a choir competition for charity (like, the winners get to pick which charity the proceeds go to). They decide they want Kurt to do another duet for their competition piece...but think ANOTHER Warbler's voice would sound better on the song than Blaine's (maybe it's something really classical or is very vocally challenging and Blaine just doesn't have the vocal range for it). Anyway, Kurt's duet partner is a tall, handsome, jockish guy who's making no secret of the fact that he's interested in Kurt. Kurt's oblivious, but Blaine is well aware that the guy looks a LOT more like the guys Kurt's crushed on in the past (ie, Sam and Finn) than Blaine does. Their relationship is still new enough that Blaine gets really insecure and starts being ridiculous about Kurt being alone with his new duet partner.**

**The thing I like about this prompt is it kind of writes itself :) Enjoy guys and remember to prompt ^.^**

Wes sighed in frustration as he banged the gavel on the table once again. "Warblers! Please!"

Everyone finally calmed down, looking up at the Warblers table. "Thank you. Now, we need to discuss a few things."

"Like what charity we're going to give the money we make to and who will be singing the main song." David added.

Wes nodded, "And we were thinking that Kurt could have the solo."

Kurt's eyes widened as he smiled over at his new boyfriend. Blaine looked up at the council, but all of them were avoiding his eyes. Weird, Blaine thought as he smiled back over at Kurt.

"And we were thinking, he could have a duet partner." David said, Blaine started to stand up, but sat back down as Thad said, "With Luke on the Celine Dion song My Heart Will Go On."

Kurt let out a squeak of surprise and looked over at Blaine with wide eyes. Blaine was glaring at Wes, David and Thad, his face screwed up in an expression Kurt had never seen. This was bad. This was very bad.

Because Luke made it no secret he wanted Kurt, and Kurt was Blaine's boyfriend.

Sure, Kurt and Blaine had only been dating for two weeks, but everyone knew it. They never spent a minute apart. Kurt looked over at Blaine again and saw his head down and eyes closed and sighed. He would have to talk to Wes and David about this.

He turned his head to look over at Luke who winked at him. He sighed and stood up, walking over to sit by Blaine. He reached over, giving Blaine's hand a reassuring squeeze and smiled at him before turning back to the council.

The rest of practice passed by quickly, and everyone sighed in relief as the council told them that they could leave. Kurt stayed behind, telling Blaine he could stay too if he wanted.

"Is something wrong, Kurt?" David asked, eyeing the boy in question.

Kurt held onto Blaine's hand tightly, "You all know exactly what's wrong! Luke has some little crush on me, and even if you didn't choose Blaine to sing with me, why him?" He asked, looking agitated.

"Because honestly Kurt, he's the only one who can keep up with you vocally on a song like this." Wes sighed. "I know you and Blaine are together, but if you really like each other, then he will trust you."

"I trust him." Blaine said in a small voice.

"This is me coming to you Wes, I don't want to sing with him."

"Sorry to interrupt," They all turned, eyes widening as Luke walked in. "But I forgot my bag and couldn't help but overhearing."

"Oh, I didn't mean -" Kurt started.

"I know what you meant Kurt." Luke smiled quickly, then sighed. "This is for charity though, and if you agree to sing with me, I promise to be good."

* * *

><p>Blaine watched Kurt hesitantly nod and aim a small smile at the boy. He trusted Kurt. He did. He just didn't trust Luke.<p>

Blaine headed away from his english classroom with a small smile on his face. Mrs Donaldson had kept him behind after class - the last class of the day - to discuss the most recent essay he had handed in. Blaine had immediately been worried as he didn't think it was one of his best essays (he had written it with Kurt there, which was a rather large distraction) but as it turned out, she had wanted to congratulate him. Apparently it had been a 'splendid, well structured' essay. This had surprised him to no end, but it had certainly improved his mood.

The corridors weren't busy as he was so late out, so he could walk down them without having to dodge a mass of people. His locker was quite far away from his last class, so he had time to think to himself. He hummed quietly as he passed the familiar choir room door.

He grinded to a halt as he heard an uplifting laugh coming from inside. Who was that? Warblers practice wasn't on today.

Luckily, the door was slightly ajar and he could peer inside the room quite easily. What he saw brought a wave of jealousy upon him.

Kurt was standing next to the piano, back to him but Blaine could tell that it was him laughing loudly. He knew that laugh as well as his own. Sitting on the piano chair beside him was Luke, his large brown eyes, feigning innocence, peering up at Kurt through thick eyelashes. Blaine knew that look anywhere - embarrassingly, it was one he used on Kurt all the time.

He restrained the urge to slam the door open and storm in, because that would do nothing to help the situation. He knew Kurt had been practicing with Luke ever since it had been decided that they would sing together a week ago, but whenever he brought up his suspicions to Kurt about the conniving boy they had been shot down. He had charmed his way into Kurt's heart and now Kurt thought of him somewhat as a friend.

He could hear a snippet of a few sentences from inside the room, mostly from Luke, and he was definitely flirting.

Then he saw Luke turn to the piano, fingers performing a careful dance over the keys. Kurt's voice rose out, voice and piano melting together to form one flawless sound.

Damn, he had never heard Kurt sing that well before. And that was really saying something, since they sang together all the time.

He stood stock still, frozen in place. It wasn't like he could do anything. He couldn't risk upsetting Kurt, which he knew would happen if he just burst in and started accusing Luke of flirting.

So he stood there and listened to the whole song, feeling close to crying. He really shoudn't be this jealous - it was his dorm Kurt would be visiting after this to cuddle with him. But as Luke's voice joined Kurt's on the chorus, sounding almost (almost, not quite) as good as Kurt's, he couldn't take it.

He stormed away from the door, features set in a grimace. He didn't know what to do.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, will you just tell me what's going on? You've been really distant lately."<p>

Blaine was lying on his bed reading a book while Kurt did his essay on the far side of the room at his desk.

"Nothing." Blaine mumbled petulantly, raising his book higher so that he didn't have to see Kurt's disappointed stare. His boyfriend had been spending a greater amount of time with Luke from when he witnessed their rehearsal. More time with Luke meant less time with him and more reason to be suspicious.

He knew that he was being stupid. But he didn't care enough to stop.

"If you're not going to tell me, then I can't fix this!" Kurt's voice was raised, shocking Blaine slightly. He had never spoken to him like that before.

"It's nothing, okay? Just leave it, Kurt!" He threw the book to the end of the bed, glaring at Kurt with vehemence.

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow, Blaine." Blaine watched in horror as Kurt collected his stuff and stormed out of his dorm, slamming the door behind him.

Fantastic.

* * *

><p>Blaine sighed, frustrated, as all the Warblers, including Kurt came in and Kurt sat all the way across the room from him. Although Kurt didn't look mad, the fact that he sat so far away worried Blaine. He took a seat, not wanting to stand and be a part of anything today.<p>

Wes noticed him sit, and looked over at David and they both frowned, starting practice anyways.

"Warblers," Wes said in his 'listen' voice, "We would like Kurt and Luke to please come up and sing their duet for us today. You all have been practicing, haven't you?"

Both boys nodded as they made their ways to the front of the room.

Kurt took a big gulp of breath as the music started. He could do this. He could fix this between him and Blaine. He had to.

Ignoring the way Luke was staring at him, Kurt turned to Blaine and sang along, forgetting completely that Luke was even singing with him.

Every night in my dreams

I see you, I feel you

That is how I know you, go on

Far across the distance

And spaces between us

You have come to show you, go on

Near, far, wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time

And last for a lifetime

And never let go till we're gone

Love was when I loved you

One true time I hold you

In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

You're here, there's nothing I fear

And I know that my heart will go on

We'll stay forever this way

You are safe in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

By the end of the song, Blaine and Kurt were both in tears. Kurt had just sang an entire song to his boyfriend. In front of the Warblers.

Kurt smiled softly at him, hoping it conveyed how sorry he was. It took him a while, but after running into Jon in the hallway and finding out Blaine had heard him and Luke singing together, Kurt knew why Blaine was angry.

"I'm sorry." Kurt mouthed to Blaine, hoping Blaine would forgive him. He smiled at Kurt in return, making Kurt let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and going back over to his seat.

"That was fantastic Kurt, but did you forget you had a duet partner?" Wes scolded.

Kurt shrugged, and smiled as he saw Blaine stand up. "Warblers, Council if its okay with you, I have a song I would like to sing to my boyfriend to apologize?"

David gestured for him to move to the front of the room and looked right at Kurt. "I'm sorry Kurt, and I know this is crazy, as we've only been dating a few weeks, but I was terrified I would lose you."

As the music started, Kurt's breath caught. He knew this song.

I was dreaming of the past,

And my heart was beating fast.

I began to lose control,

I began to lose control.

I didn't mean to hurt you.

I'm sorry that I made you cry.

Oh no, I didn't mean to hurt you.

I'm just a jealous guy.

I was feeling insecure you might not love me anymore.

I was shivering inside,

I was shivering inside.

I didn't mean...

I was trying to catch your eyes,

though that you was trying to hide.

I was swallowing my pain,

I was swallowing my pain.

I didn't mean...

As the song came to a close, Kurt smiled at Blaine and in that instant Blaine knew. They would be okay.

**The songs used in this chapter are Celine Dion's "My heart will Go on" and John Lennon's "Jealous Guy". :) Hope you all enjoyed it and remember to review and PROMPT!:D **


	11. Chapter 11

**PROMPT from Ashanti: what if in Blame It on The Alcohol, Kurt gets drunk and kisses Rachel? And Blaine becomes his jealous self and tries to talk Kurt out of his confusion in the car and lets something slip.**

"Kurt?" Blaine said to the large wooden dormitory door, waiting to hear the familiar cry of his best friend from within. He stood still, ear straining to hear any sounds of shuffling from inside. There was nothing.

Where was he? They were supposed to be heading off to Rachel Berry's house party. Kurt had told him explicitly to come to his dormitory...hadn't he?

He was pretty sure he had. Oh well, he could just wait inside. Kurt wouldn't mind.

He turned the elegant door handle carefully, slipping into the familiar room with a soft sigh. He always felt more at home in Kurt's dorm, as it just screamed...Kurt. Blaine's was too impersonal, not at all welcoming.

He closed the door quietly behind him, eyes roaming the room to double check that Kurt wasn't there. Coming quickly to the conclusion that he wasn't, he went and sat at his desk.

He watched the minutes pass by on Kurt's small alarm clock impatiently. Where on earth was he? They were going to be late if he didn't turn up soon. Spinning on the chair, he turned to face the wall, eyes scanning the desk in front of him. Homework was laid out in neat piles across the desk - as was customary for Kurt. Pencils and pens were arranged neatly in a wooden container which was sat on top of a notebook.

A notebook that had bright red writing inside a large love heart.

He knew he shouldn't look. Of course he knew he shouldn't look. That was a complete invasion of privacy... but somehow he found the notebook in his hands, contrary to what his thought process was telling him.

In Kurt's neat writing, placed centrally in the love heart were the words "Blaine + Kurt"

Blaine swore his heart stopped. Wait...what? Kurt... Kurt likes him?

It made sense now that Blaine thought about it. He never seen it before, too afraid that he would screw their friendship up, because of course he thought of Kurt that way. Who wouldn't? Kurt was... simply put, he was Kurt.

But now that he knew Kurt had feelings for him- he was pulled out of his thoughts as Kurt opened the door, quickly throwing the back where it came from. "Oh." Kurt smiled as he walked in. "Hey,I was just looking for you."

Blaine tried to smile normally, but as he watched Kurt walk in, all the feelings he had been trying to deny hit him at once.

"H-Hey." He stammered. "I came in to look for you to, but you were gone so I figured I would wait."

"I'm glad you did then because we have to leave soon. They are drinking though so I understand if you don't want to come with me." Kurt said watching Blaine carefully.

"No, No. I want to go out with you- go to the party with you." Blaine said, quickly trying to correct himself.

Kurt didn't seem to notice as he squealed and hugged Blaine quickly. "Thank you! Thank you!" Blaine hugged Kurt back tightly closing his eyes as he buried his head into Kurt's neck.

Blaine cleared his throat, pulling back and smiling. "Are you ready then?"

Kurt laughed, "Let's go to the Rachel Berry House Party Extravaganza."

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt sank down on the small red sofa simultaneously, staring around the large room at the train wreck taking place. Each Glee club member was clutching a red cup to them like it was a lifeline, occasionally (more than occasionally, in some people's case) tipping it up to their mouths in need of even more alcohol.<p>

The boys were silent, eyes wide in horror. Brittany was half naked and dancing in front of a cackling Santana; Rachel seemed to be attached to Finn's mouth; Quinn was dancing by herself in the corner, head swinging in time to the music and the rest of the club was doing various incomprehensibly embarrassing things around them.

"Wow," Blaine said. He sat with his cup in his lap, the clear liquid swirling around as he shifted to move slightly closer to Kurt. He was so glad that they had made the decision to have water instead of alcohol - even more drunk people in the same room would not be good for anyone.

"Yup." Kurt agreed. Why was he friends with these people? They were clearly all insane.

Both boys shrunk back as Puck came dancing over to them, shirtless, head extending out and back in again and arms flapping. Oh god, was he doing the chicken dance?

"You okay, Puck?" Blaine asked tentatively, eyebrows furrowing as Puck continued dancing on the spot, staring at them intently. Then he just walked away with no comment.

"What in the...?" Kurt could only shrug as Blaine turned his confused gaze to him. He had no idea what was going through his friends' heads. He had never seen them all like this before and it kind of intimidated him.

"Thank you so much for coming. If I had been the only sober one here I...God, that would have been awful." Blaine gave out a soft chuckle, hand resting on Kurt's knee, as was customary.

"It's no problem. You know, if you get past the insanity of it all it's actually quite amusing." His hazel eyes followed Sam as he lay on the floor, mumbling something about how soft the carpets were and god, he loved carpets.

"I suppose." Kurt said warily, still eyeing Rachel who had managed to pry herself off Finn's mouth for a second to belt out a song on the small stage. Nobody was listening to her aside from Finn who was sitting cross-legged in front of the stage with his arms in the air, swaying slowly to the fast beat. Kurt could only shake his head in wonder at the pair of them.

Brittany was suddenly in front of the sitting boys, hands outstretched towards Blaine.

"Come on, dolphin number two! Come dance with me!" She ignored Blaine's refusal and pulled him up roughly, dragging him to middle of the room. She immediately started dancing around him, hands straying all over his torso. Blaine shot a desperate look at Kurt as she started grinding against him - he looked truly terrified. Kurt hid behind his hand to cover his laughter. Blaine's expression was golden - he looked like he was in physical pain.

"Let's play spin the bottle!" Rachel screamed, falling off the stage with a hiccough as the rest of the group whooped and cheered.

Excellent. This would end well. Kurt dragged himself up off the sofa towards Blaine who was standing still in the middle of the room. Brittany had abandoned him in favour of being first to sit down.

"I'm scarred for life." Blaine choked out, hand reaching for Kurt's as he tried not to burst out laughing.

Kurt pulled him over to the circle, sitting in the only two places that were left. He didn't want to do this; didn't want another kiss ruined for him. But he didn't have the energy to try and argue with the drunk group. Blaine seemed to be feeling the same as his grip tightened when they had sat down.

Neither let go, although they did let their hands fall to the floor, both smiling madly. They watched as Brittany had to kiss Sam, Santana had to kiss Puck, and Quinn had to kiss Artie. Finally Rachel grabbed bottle and chuckled, "My turn!" Before spinning.

Kurt and Blaine watched as it spinned and spinned until it started to slow down. With a horror stricken expression, Blaine realized the bottle had two options for how slow it was going. Him or Kurt.

Blaine coughed loudly as the bottle stopped right on Kurt. Rachel looked up with a dopey grin and smiled as she started to lean forwards. "I always wanted to know what a gay guy's lips tasted like."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Rachel that makes no sense, I'm sure they taste almost like -" But his sentence was cut off as Rachel connected her lips to his.

Blaine made the mistake of watching them, his heart feeling like it was dropping into his stomach and he actually felt nauseous.

Kurt pulled back and looked like he had just had the worst experience of his life. Rachel however, looked like she wanted to lean back in and that's exactly what she started to do.

No. Blaine would not let this happen. Before Rachel could even get close to kissing Kurt again, Blaine connected his lips to Kurt's.

The kiss started out slow, both boys shocked and just as Blaine was about to pull away because Kurt wasn't kissing back, Kurt put his hand on the side of Blaine's face and kissed him deeper.

Neither boy knew how much time had passed before they finally needed to pull back for air. Kurt immediately moved his hand to his lips, smiling like Christmas and Easter had both come early this year, but he didn't care because Blaine's expression matched his.

He turned to the others to apologize and say he needed to talk to Kurt privately, but they were all doing their own thing again so Blaine snuck Kurt up the stairs and sat down in the living room.

"So... about that kiss..." Kurt smiled shyly.

Blaine smiled back reassuringly, "About the kiss, it was amazing... Kurt."

"I agree, but, and I don't mean this in a bad way... why?"

Blaine shut his eyes, he didn't really know how to answer that. "We've been friends for a really long time Kurt and I..." Blaine takes a deep breath, "When I was in your room earlier, I sort of found something."

Kurt eyes widened, "W-What did you find?"

"It was a drawing." Kurt gasped making Blaine look up. "A drawing of our names in a heart."

"Ohh god," Kurt whispered, hiding his face.

"No, don't be embarrassed. Please. When I saw it, I... I had never..." Blaine sighed, frustrated - he couldn't get this out. "It made me feel happier than I ever have Kurt and I just... watching you kiss Rachel just made me mad and I couldn't understand why. Then I did understand why. I was jealous and god Kurt I-"

Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine's lips softly to make him stop rambling. "You're cute when you're jealous, you know that?"

Blaine shut up instantly, making Kurt chuckle lightly and start to explain. "That drawing is from before Valentine's day." Kurt sighed. "Remember how you asked what I was writing in my notebook and I told you I was planning weekend outfits?"

"Yeah." Blaine whispered, trying not to smile too big.

"Well I lied, I was drawing that." Kurt said as he avoided Blaine's eyes.

Reaching over to softly grab Kurt's chin, Blaine turned him back to look up at him and kissed him once again. "Where do we go from here?"

"Well I don't just kiss anybody like that so I hope... boyfriends?"

Blaine couldn't help it, he smiled so widely that Kurt laughed and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I would like nothing more."


	12. Chapter 12

**PROMPT: NaughtyNurseMoMo- Kurt gets a call or several calls from someone (Finn) with "Just the Way You Are" set as their personal ringtone on his cellphone and leaves the room smiling when he takes the call making Blaine think it's a boyfriend**

**We changed the end alittle to where Blaine and Kurt are already dating, but its right after they first get together, somewhere around Comeback. **

**This ones pretty short, but we still Hope you guys enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"Kurttttt." Blaine whined as he tried once again to get his new boyfriend to watch Beauty and the Beast with him in his dorm room. "Please?"<p>

Kurt rolled over and looked at Blaine who was pouting at him and looking very close to a kicked puppy. "Fine."

Blaine's face lit up as he got up and put in the movie, pressing play before getting back in the bed and snuggling up next to Kurt.

They watched the movie singing along to the songs before Kurt's phone went off.

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change

Cause you're amazing, just the way you are

And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile

Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are

"I'll be right back, I got to take this." Kurt said unwrapping himself from Blaine and going into the hallway.

Blaine tried to pay attention to the movie, but he heard giggling from the hallway and couldn't help but wonder who it was. Who would Kurt set the ringtone to 'Just the Way You Are' for?

Blaine heard the knob turn and quickly looked back to the T.V. trying to pay attention to what the characters were saying. He looked over, seeing Kurt smiling a genuine smile as he came back in and he felt a pang in his chest, wondering why he couldn't make Kurt smile that way.

"Sorry." Kurt said as he laid back down, letting Blaine wrap his arms around him again and snuggling closer to him.

Kurt looked up into Blaine's eyes and smiled at him for a minute before leaning in and kissing his lips softly. They kissed lazily for a few minutes before Kurt's phone went off again.

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change

Cause you're amazing, just the way you are

And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile

Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah

Kurt sighed as he pulled back. "I'm so sorry, give me just a minute and I'll be all yours."

Kurt walked out into the hall again and Blaine let out a frustrated sigh. Who kept calling Kurt? His Kurt. He knew he was probably completely overreacting, but he was new to this whole boyfriend thing and... he was scared that he wasn't good enough for Kurt. That the boy had made a dreadful mistake in kissing him back. Kurt was amazing, gorgeous, talented and perfect. He was just...Blaine. Why would Kurt ever fall for him? That was probably his other... boyfriend, or something, on the phone.

His forehead creased and his eyes grew sad. Desperately trying to not let tears build up he snuggled deeper into the bed covers. He heard Kurt's loud, bubbly laugh coming from outside the door before it opened once more. He averted his eyes as soon as Kurt's face popped round the frame, pretending he was concentrating on the movie when in fact, he had no idea what was going on. He didn't care.

"Sorry again!" Kurt jumped back on the bed but Blaine made no move to snuggle back into him. Kurt frowned, confused, but shuffled closer anyway. His head rested on Blaine's chest, but still Blaine did not move his arms to wrap around him.

As the next song started Kurt sang along, voice laced with joy. After a few bars he stopped, swinging his head round to look at Blaine's sullen features. He, unlike before, was not singing.

"Blaine, what's wrong? You look unhappy." The curly haired boy crossed his arms in defiance, still not daring to look Kurt in the eye. He felt so betrayed and useless.

"Blaine?" Blaine darted his gaze to Kurt's but immediately looked down, eyes settling on his crossed arms.

"Nothing's wrong." His voice came out weak and broken. God, he hated sounding like that. He hated that Kurt could do this to him.

"No offence, Blaine, but you look like someone's just confiscated all your bow ties. Please tell me what's wrong. You seemed fine a minute ago!"

Blaine sighed heavily, eyes closing. "The phone call," he murmured, barely audible.

"What, honey? You'll have to speak up." Blaine cursed his heart for skipping a beat at the term of endearment.

"The phone call, Kurt!" He pulled completely out of the embrace and sat up straight on the bed, his back turned to Kurt.

"What about the phone call? That was just-"

"You came in looking like someone had given you a role on broadway! I can't make you smile like that, but clearly he can! The ringtone? Really? You couldn't have made it anymore obvious, could you?"

"Blaine, it was just-!"

"No, Kurt!" He rose off the bed in frustration, hands fisting in his hair and foot scuffing the carpet. "Why did you bother with me if you already had somebody else? What was the point? Was it just to break my heart? Because guess what, it worked."

"Blaine, would you just listen to me, damnit!" The boy stopped, eyes rising to the confused boy still sitting in the middle of the bed.

"I was talking to Finn! Just the Way You Are was the song he sang to me at my dad's wedding and I thought it would be appropriate as a ringtone, and he called to tell me that dad's letting me stay at Dalton this weekend so I can spend more time with you!"

Blaine stood frozen, face melting into a look of horror. He took a moment to process this information.

"You really do... want me?" His pleading eyes followed Kurt's as he rose from the bed to stand in front of him. His warm hands reached up to cup his face and Blaine could feel tears springing to his eyes.

"Want you? Blaine, where is all this coming from? Of course I want you, silly. Don't I make it obvious?" He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Blaine's slightly parted lips to demonstrate his point.

"You do, I just... I can't understand how I managed to find you." Kurt's face crumpled and he pulled Blaine into a close embrace, immediately feeling Blaine's nose brushing his neck and eyelashes fluttering against his skin. He held him tightly; reassuringly.

"All that matters is that we did find each other." he whispered into Blaine's soft curls, eliciting a soft sniff from the boy in his arms.

He pulled back, smiling widely. "So...we have all weekend together. Want to finish the movie and snuggle?"

And Blaine's wide smile was all he needed as his answer as they sunk back down onto the bed.


	13. Chapter 13

**PROMPT: NaughtyNurseMoMo -Brittney comes to visit and kisses Kurt**

**Enjoy :D and be sure to review and prompt! :D **

* * *

><p>Blaine lay beside Kurt on the soft carpet of Rachel Berry's bedroom. The rest of New Directions were also piled into the room - Rachel had somehow convinced her dads to let even the boys stay over - strewn out over various pieces of furniture and the floor. Kurt's hand was linked with Blaine's between them. They weren't complaining at the cramped conditions - quite the opposite, in fact.<p>

This special sleepover was a sort of goodbye to the seniors, but they were all trying not to think of the advancing departure. Even though some wouldn't admit it, they would all miss each other. It wasn't ever going to be the same again and they knew it, they had just chosen this one night to ignore it and be happy.

Kurt turned to Blaine and gave him a small smile, squeezing his hand.

"You remember when Kurt and I joined the Cheerios?" Mercedes said suddenly, sitting on the bed and doing Quinn's hair. The room gave out various responses of agreement while Kurt grimaced at the memory. Sure, it had been fun. But it had also gave him some stress.

"I have to say, Hummel. Your performance of Four Minutes was hot." Santana fanned herself, perching on Brittany's lap. The girls were dressed in the slinkiest pyjamas possible, but that was only to be expected.

"Thanks, Santana." Kurt couldn't help but blush at her comment.

"Hang on. Is there a video of this anywhere?" Blaine asked the group, propping himself up on his elbow, hand still intertwined with Kurt's.

"I think Artie uploaded one to YouTube, right?" Artie nodded in response to Quinn's query as Blaine sunk back down to the floor.

"I need to see that." he murmured into Kurt's ear. The boy turned to glare at him but his face quickly melted into a smile.

"How many pairings have we had in this group? Like, dating?" Finn wondered, sitting cross legged in the middle of the floor next to a reclining Sam.

Rachel groaned, rolling over on the bed. "Too many, Finn. I lost count last year. I mean, everyone kept cheating on people and-"

"Okay, okay." Finn shushed her, not wishing to broach the subject of his cheating when they were supposed to be happy. Rachel only aimed a small glare in his direction, before smiling round the room again. Her gaze landed on Kurt and her smile turned mischievous, eyes flicking to Blaine.

"Hey, Blaine? Did you ever hear about Kurt and Brittany?" Blaine turned away from making heart eyes at Kurt and shot her a confused look. She grinned when Kurt started making a hand movement to cut her off, but she continued anyway.

"They dated! Didn't he tell you?" Blaine looked at Kurt who was blushing furiously.

"You...huh?"

"Yeah, Blaine. Didn't you hear? Me and Kurt are unicorns and unicorns should stick together. We made out and stuff, but then he realised that he was a dolphin, so..." she trailed off, playing with Santana's ponytail.

"Made out?" Blaine squeaked.

"Yeah. Don't you know what that means, Blaine Warbler? I can show you!" She nudged Satana off her lap and got up, heading over to Kurt.

"Brittany, I don't think that that's-"

Kurt's words were cut off as Brittany's lips connected to his in the next second.

Blaine watched in horror as Brittany kissed Kurt and... was that Kurt kissing back? Blaine quickly turned away, knowing that of course Brittany would never take Kurt away from him, but suddenly imagining Kurt in New York and all the guys that live there. Blaine swallowed hard. What if after Kurt got to New York, Kurt found someone better?

Getting up and ignoring the stares of confusion, Blaine walked out of the room and onto the front porch, needing fresh air.

"Blaine!" He heard someone call as they rushed down the stairs and immediately recognized it as Kurt.

"On the porch." He said loud enough to where he heard Kurt open the door a few seconds later.

Kurt walked out, shutting the door behind him, "Are you okay? You just disappeared all of a sudden. Sorry about Britt though, you know how she is."

"Fine." Blaine whispered then cursed himself, because that had come out a lot more broken than he meant for it to.

Kurt noticed and took a step closer to him. "Blaine?" He said quietly this time.

Blaine looked away quickly, trying to will the tears away and sighed. "Its fine, Kurt. I'm fine."

"A-are you mad? That Britt kissed me, I mean? And that I kissed her back... I was just being nice."

Kurt sounded so sad that Blaine thought his head would hurt later from turning so fast. "No, baby no, of course not."

"Then what's wrong? Because you left pretty quickly."

"I- I didn't get mad... I really didn't. Its just-" Blaine sighed, taking a deep breath and turning to look at Kurt and trying his hardest not to cry. "Its just that when she came over and kissed you, I felt jealous. Not because of Britt, but because I imagined the next year all at once. You're going to be in New York, Kurt and I'm going to be here, and I don't want to hold you back from anything, but god I don't want to lose you either."

Blaine wiped his sleeve across his face at some of the tears that had fallen and looked over as Kurt grabbed his chin and made Blaine look at him.

"Listen to me Blaine. Okay? You're not going to lose me. How many times do I have to tell you that? Sure, there are going to be guys in New York who might flirt with me," Blaine swallowed hard at this, making Kurt lean in and peck him on the lips, "But every time one of them does, I'll go into a big long rant about how I have an amazing boyfriend back home who I love with all my heart and they'll walk away."

"But what if-" Blaine said, Kurt cutting him off.

"No what ifs. Its one year Blaine. One. Believe me, one year isn't anything compared to how long I plan on spending with you." Kurt watched as Blaine's eyes widened, then he broke out into the most breathtaking smile Kurt had ever seen.

"You mean it?"

"Of course. When I said I'd never say goodbye to you I meant it."

Blaine smiled, leaning over and kissing Kurt again, but this time he had no doubt that they would make it.


	14. Chapter 14

**PROMPT: NaughtyNurseMomo - Kurt has been spending time with David and Wes and being evasive about why cuz they are helping him plan a surprise for Blain****e**

* * *

><p>Looking around the empty choir room of McKinley, Kurt took a long shaky sigh. It was crazy to think that in just a few short months, he wouldn't see this choir room anymore, he wouldn't see his friends (except Rachel and Finn) anymore, but worst of all he wouldn't see Blaine anymore.<p>

He didn't want to think about that though, today was important. Kurt smiled yet again as he remembered the date, March 15th, it was his and Blaine's one year anniversary. Thinking back, Kurt couldn't keep the smile off his face. He had to make today perfect.

Calling the only people he knew that knew Blaine almost as much as he did, he chuckled at their greeting. "Wes, David? I request the Warblers help. I want to serenade my boyfriend. Yes I know last time you all sang off campus things didn't work out, but Blaine and I are dating now."

Kurt shook his head as they tried to protest and gasped, "Guys come on, Nothing can go wrong. Meet me at the Lima Bean tomorrow around 6 okay?"

* * *

><p>Kurt tapped his finger impatiently against his coffee cup, gaze darting to the door and then to the clock repeatedly. It was 6.05 and they should have been there by now. Kurt did have other things to do than wait for Warblers with no time management skills.<p>

He gave a sigh of relief when the blazered forms of Wes and David careered through the door, their raised voices breaking the quiet din of the customers.

"It's not my fault, I told you! Nick was the one who put it there and-"

"Shut up, David! Watch-!" Kurt watched in mild disbelief as David threw his arms up in the air and narrowly missed a shocked customer who was trying to exit the shop.

Muttering apologies, they headed over to Kurt's corner table. They sat down tentatively as he fixed them his best glare.

"You're late." He said coldly. For some reason, he was in a truly awful mood.

"It was David's fault!" Wes exclaimed at the same time as the other boy blamed it on him. Kurt could only sigh.

"So, it's Blaine and I's one year anniversary and I was thinking that I could serenade him. But I was hoping that you could help me and it could be a bit more on the... grander scale."

Both boys frowned. They did not like the sound of 'grander scale' at all, especially not by Kurt's definition of the word.

"Kurt, I still don't know if we can perform off campus, I mean-"

"You did it for Blaine, remember? Somewhere Only We Know. So why can't you do it for me?"

The boys looked at each other guilty before Wes gave a slight nod to David.

"Okay, Kurt. We'll do it, but-" They were silenced by the familiar opening bars of Teenage Dream coming from Kurt's phone. Kurt shot them a glare as Wes collapsed onto David's shoulder through the strain of holding in his laughter.

"Blaine! Hi!" He forced himself to sound cheery as he answered the phone.

"Hey, Kurt! I was wondering if you wanted to come by my house and do our French homework. I really need help with it and I... is that Wes and David?" By this time, the Warblers chuckles had turned into full blown laughter which echoed in the small coffee shop. Why did they find his ringtone so funny? He would never understand their minds.

"Um, yes." Kurt answered hesitantly, well aware that he couldn't let slip the surprise they were in the middle of planning for him.

"Oh. Um...I didn't know you met up with them sometimes." Blaine sounded hurt and Kurt immediately panicked. Blaine was going to think he was cheating, wasn't he?

"No, I don't!" Well done, Kurt. That's not suspicious at all.

"Then... what are you doing with them?" His voice had faded away so that Kurt could barely hear it. Kurt knew that when Blaine was upset his voice would go like this - soft, distant. He hated knowing that it was his fault he sounded like that.

"I was just... I just called them to see if they wanted to meet up at the Lima Bean. It was on a complete whim, which is why I didn't invite you."

Blaine sniffed quietly. "Alright then. I guess I'll see you-" Kurt cut him off quickly, desperate not to leave Blaine like this.

"No, I can come over if you want!" The drawn out pause seemed endless.

"If you're sure you don't mind leaving Wes and David."

"I'd much rather be with you, honey. I'll be around 45 minutes, is that okay?"

"Sure." Blaine's voice was a little brighter, but still seemed somewhat defeated.

"Love you!" Kurt ended the call before Blaine had time to say it back, just wanting to get this meeting over with. He hurried back over to the table where Wes and David seemed to have calmed themselves down.

"I don't have much time, but here's what we're going to do."

* * *

><p>We're ready. -Wes&amp;David<p>

Kurt smiled down at the text and looked over as Blaine came out of the bathroom. Kurt swallowed hard as he looked his boyfriend up and down. "You look-"

"Perfect." Blaine whispered as he finally looked up at Kurt. He walked over to him and twirled him around once. Leaning over, he kisses the shell of Kurt's jaw before whispering, "Happy One Year, baby."

Kurt grinned from ear to ear, "Happy one year to you too." Pulling back, he gave Blaine a peck on the lips before sighing. "We've got to go or we will be late for our reservations."

Blaine nodded, grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him out the door.

Just as they got settled in the car, Kurt's phone went off and Blaine looked at the caller ID. "Wes and David?"

"Uhh yeah, they wanted help with something new for the Warblers and..." Kurt started the car, trailing off before hitting the button and answering.

"Hello?" Kurt said as he pulled out of the driveway. "I'm driving so make this quick."

Blaine couldn't distinctly hear what they were saying, but Kurt started laughing and it made Blaine's stomach turn. Why did this keep getting to him? Why?

Kurt shook his head and he said bye and hung up the phone. "They say happy anniversary."

Blaine didn't seem to be listening, looking out at the too familiar scenery.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked quietly. "What's wrong?"

Blaine growled lowly, "I don't know Kurt, ask your best friends, Wes and David."

Kurt's eyes widened as he looked over at Blaine then back to the road again. "What do you mean?"

"All you've been doing is talking to them since this morning, Kurt. Today is supposed to be about me and you, but everytime I turn around it's Wes and David this David and Wes that!"

Kurt came to a stop in front of Breadstix, and sighed. "Blaine it's not like-"

"Like what Kurt? Because it feels like you're avoiding me! And today of all days!"

"Blaine! I've been-"

"I don't want to have this conversation now!" Blaine said angrily, looking out the window at the place everyone in Lima attended.

Don't want to... Don't want... DAMNIT BLAINE! Get the fuck out of this car and follow me NOW!" Kurt said not quite yelling but close enough to it that Blaine listened right away.

Following him to the entrance, he sighed as Kurt let him walk in first.

He looked back at Kurt and took a deep breath, trying to forget about the argument. Tonight was about them.

Turning into the entrance, Blaine's face lit up as he saw all the Warblers and New Directions looking over at him and Kurt yelling, "SURPRISE!"

Blaine looked back at Kurt and his eyes widened. "This is-." Stopping mid sentence Blaine felt like the worst boyfriend in the world as realization hit him. "This is what you've been doing all day?"

Kurt nodded. "Oh Kurt, I'm so sorry, I didn't think. I got scared and sort of jealous because I thought you were getting bored of me."

"Blaine," Kurt sighed, "I love you."

Blaine was about to reply, but he looked up and saw Wes and David motioning for Kurt to join them. "Come on!" Kurt smiled, pulling Blaine to a seat where he could see the mini stage the Warblers had recreated from Valentines day last year. "Sit right here, and know that I mean every word."

Kurt turned, taking his place in front of the Warblers and smiling. "Hello everyone, and welcome to Breadstix. Many of you know that one year ago today my life was changed forever. Today is Blaine and I's one year anniversary." Kurt smiled as he got a few catcalls from their friends. Looking straight at Blaine, Kurt took a deep breath. "I love you, and thank you for choosing me."

The opening notes started to play as Kurt grabbed the mike. He walked right up to Blaine, starting to sing.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago_

_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_

_But I got lost a time or two_

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

_I think about the years I spent just passing through_

_I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you_

_But you just smile and take my hand_

_You've been there you understand_

_It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

_Now I'm just rolling home_

_Into my lover's arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you._

Leaning in to kiss the other on the last note, neither of them noticed the cheering, not only from their friends, but from everyone who had watched them fall in love.


	15. Chapter 15

**PROMPT: NaughtyNurseMomo -At sectionals instead of Kurt talking to Rachel in the lobby when Blaine comes to get him he's talking to Puck or Sam**

* * *

><p>Kurt stared at the reflected image of himself in the mirror, scrutinizing every imperfection with distaste. He raised the soft brush to his cheek again, swiping it over the smooth porcelain surface until there was just a hint of pink to pronounce the structure of his cheekbones.<p>

He wasn't nervous about the competition - he knew it would go fine with Blaine as their frontman. All he really had to do was remember to smile and sway at the right time, something he was sure he could manage. He had fit into the Warblers easily after a week or so, Blaine's comforting words guiding him every step of the way. He was a bit disappointed that they would have to face the New Directions and that one of them would have to lose, though. He obviously didn't want the Warblers to lose, but it wouldn't be nice seeing his former Glee club doing so either.

But oh well, what happened would happen. The worthier club would win and he couldn't dispute that.

He jumped back from the mirror as he heard footsteps coming from behind him. From the reflection in the mirror, he could instantly see Sam walking up to him, grinning.

"Sam! What a pleasant surprise!" Sam stopped behind him and clapped him on the back in greeting.

"Hey, Kurt. I was just coming to wish you good luck. It really sucks that we're competing against you because that obviously means you're going to lose, but I hope you enjoy the performance."

Kurt chuckled and swatted the boy's arm, knowing from his teasing tone that he was joking.

"Still can't understand why I had a crush on you." he shot back, eliciting a loud laugh from the blonde-haired boy. The two boys had discussed Kurt's former feelings a while ago and both were completely comfortable with the topic, Sam understanding completely. Kurt admired the boy for that.

"Who doesn't dig this?" Sam flexed his bicep and pulled a face, Kurt rolling his eyes at his antics.

What he didn't know was that his current love interest (although Blaine didn't know it yet) was hiding in the corridor, listening to their conversation with bated breath. And he was extremely confused at the sudden incomprehensible emotion bubbling up inside of him.

Listening intently, Blaine couldn't help but wonder why he had never heard Kurt laugh that way. Kurt had seemed happy at Dalton, he fit in well, but Blaine had never heard him laugh like this.

"How is everyone?" Kurt asked as he stopped laughing at a joke Sam had just told.

"They miss you. We all miss you, Kurt. We would protect you, you know. Have all the guys around you all the time." He said as he looked at Kurt with a sad smile. Blaine felt like he was being punched, what if Kurt went back to them? To that school? To Sam?

"I miss you guys too, but I love Dalton. I love the friends I've made, I love that I'm safe." Kurt said as he looked anywhere but at Sam's face. He didn't want to give in so easily.

"I understand." Blaine suddenly heard someone move forward and peeped around the corner, making him wish he hadn't as soon as he looked. Sam had moved forward and was now giving Kurt a bone crushing hug. _It's just a hug_. Blaine tried to remind himself. _Why do you even care?_ Another part of him screamed. Blaine sighed, what was wrong with him.

"Just remember that you always have a home with us in New Directions, Kurt. Its kinda getting boring listening to Rachel sing without anyone challenging her now." Sam said, smiling as he pulled back.

Kurt chuckled, "I bet."

Still standing close to Kurt, Blaine saw Sam lean over and say something that he couldn't hear because Sam had whispered it in his ear. He watched as Kurt blushed and shook his head.

Blaine closed his eyes, swallowing the lump in his throat. Suddenly he realized what was wrong. He was jealous.

But why was he jealous? He couldn't understand. Why would he be jealous of someone saying something to Kurt? Him and Kurt were friends, best friends in fact. So why would he be feeling this way? It wasn't like Blaine had never had thoughts about Kurt in a way other than the way friends thought about each other. Anyone could tell Kurt was amazing, but Blaine knew practically everything about him. He knew what Kurt's coffee order was, he knew all the magazines, movies, and books Kurt liked, he knew that the only way to calm Kurt down was to take him out, and he knew- Blaine stopped, his eyes widening. _He was falling for Kurt Hummel._

It all made sense now, everything the guys at Dalton were saying to him, the questions he got about why he and Kurt weren't dating yet. They practically were dating, just not... dating.

Blaine looked around the corner once again, seeing Kurt blush again and narrowing his eyes, deciding it was time to intervene.

He stormed through the door, instantly stopping the conversation.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed happily, Blaine shooting him a strained smile as he glared at Sam. The boy smiled at him, not seeming to realise that Blaine was glaring.

"Hi, Kurt." Blaine's voice was surprisingly soft as he spoke to Kurt, finally reaching him. He immediately placed an arm around Kurt's waist, tugging on him slightly to pull him closer. He missed the look of confusion Kurt shot him, but the boy went along with the new closeness willingly.

"I was told to come get you. We're doing a final run through." Both Sam and Kurt stared at him in surprise, noticing the underlying anger in his voice. Kurt stared at him for a moment before smiling at Sam.

"Tell the others I say hi and good luck!" Kurt said. Sam began walking out the door, still turned to look towards the boys.

"I will! Bye, Blaine." He grinned at him before disappearing through the door, but Blaine didn't reply.

"What is wrong with you?" Kurt pulled away from Blaine, but Blaine immediately stepped forward, taking Kurt by surprise. He stared deep into Kurt's eyes, Kurt looking back in confusion. He watched Blaine's mouth open and close repeatedly as if he was trying to say something before he sighed deep and long.

"Just nervous." he mumbled, finally tearing his eyes away from Kurt's and looking at the floor.

"You don't get nervous," Kurt laced his fingers through Blaine's, "What's wrong, Blaine?" His voice was soft and full of concern.

"There's nothing-"

"Yes, there is. You were rude to Sam. You're never rude to anyone." His other hand reached out to grab Blaine's hand, so that both were clutched in his grasp. Blaine stared down at them in longing. He sighed, terrified at the consequences of what he was going to say. He couldn't lie now - Kurt would just see right through it. It was now or never.

"I was jealous, Kurt." Kurt frowned in confusion.

"Jealous of what?" He felt Blaine's hands clutch his more firmly, as if holding onto him for support. Blaine stayed silent, eyes still locked on their intertwined hands.

"Blaine?" he prompted.

"Of Sam," he said eventually, "I was jealous of Sam. Of you and Sam, actually." Kurt drew in a breath softly. Could Blaine be...no. No, that was impossible.

"What do you mean 'you and Sam'"? He could see Blaine's hesitancy, eyes darting to the floor and back up to their hands and occasionally meeting Kurt's eyes, but only for a second.

"You... I didn't know you had a crush on him before. And the way he was whispering in your ear and hugging you... I just felt really jealous." Kurt's eyes widened in surprise. What was Blaine saying?

"You know that Sam and I's relationship is purely platonic, right?" He watched as Blaine nodded slowly, head downcast.

"But Blaine...why would you be jealous of that?" He was sure his heart was beating faster than it ever had before and he was desperately trying not to hyperventilate.

"Because..." he hesitated so Kurt squeezed his hands in reassurance. Blaine's head finally rose and his hazel eyes met Kurt's. "Because I think I'm falling for you."

Kurt could only stare in amazement as he felt the strongest happiness known to him bubble up inside him and take over every inch of his body. He jumped forward and caught a surprised Blaine in a tight hug.

"Me too, God Blaine, me too." He heard Blaine let out a startled noise into his shoulder and his arms came up to wrap around his waist.

"Really?" Blaine pulled back an inch or so, staring into Kurt's bright blue eyes. His face broke out into a grin as Kurt nodded. Kurt moved forward, connecting their foreheads as Blaine's hazel eyes blurred.

"Blaine, would you do me the honour of being my boyfriend?" Blaine responded immediately, eyes glistening.

"It would be my pleasure." Kurt's answering grin filled him with happiness.

He would have to go thank Sam later, as well as apologise to him.


	16. Chapter 16

**PROMPT: NaughtyNurseMomo - Kurt tells Blaine about the Glee guys standing up to Karofsky for him and goes on and on about Sam**

**This is the last prompt by this person, but there is still so many prompts to go, but we may run out sooner or later so PROMPT us :D**

**We are now accepting AU Prompts so prompt away!**

"Tell me more about McKinley?" Blaine asked as he hung off his bed one night in his dorm at Dalton as he and Kurt studied for the big test they had the next day.

"Why?" Kurt said, looking up at him, his gaze looking saddened at the mention of his old friends.

Blaine shrugged, "You're my friend, Kurt, I just want to know more about you."

Kurt tried to hide a smile as he looked over at the window. "Okay, umm, one of the more crazy memories is right before I came to spy on you guys, just a couple weeks actually, we were have this duet competition, and there was this new kid, Sam. I wanted to duet with him so bad because..." Kurt looked up at Blaine, blushing and didn't finish his sentence. "Anyways, long story short, he ended up dueting with Quinn and I did a duet with myself which was actually amazing!"

"They made you duet by yourself?" Blaine asked looking horrified.

"They didn't MAKE me, and Rachel even offered to duet with me, but I decided against it. Right before I transferred here, before Karofsky... before he kissed me." Kurt paused, shaking at the memory. "Sam went after him, and so did the other guys, but Sam did the best. He was amazing."

Blaine's heart made a weird movement, almost like it hurt to hear Kurt say that. Blaine's brow furrowed, he couldn't understand why it did that.

"He dyes his hair you know, we finally got it out of him." Kurt chuckled. "His voice is amazing and I wish-"

Blaine cut him out, not being able to listen to how amazing this Sam was. He sounded like someone Blaine wouldn't get along with.

"- and his duet with Quinn was amazing, imagine if that had been me and him I -"

Blaine's thoughts took over again, thinking about how amazing HIS voice would sound with Kurt's. What song would work best with their voices?

"- and if he hadn't fallen for Quinn, I may have told him about my feelings." Blaine's eyes widened at hearing that, his heart speeding up a mile a minute, and not in a good way.

"F-Feelings?" Blaine asked quietly, cursing his voice as it came out shaky.

He watched as Kurt turned his gaze to him, rolling over onto his side from his back.

"Can I tell you something?" Blaine's eyes widened - Kurt's hesitant eyes and furrowed eyebrows worrying him.

"Sure, Kurt." His voice was still trembling slightly as Kurt shuffled closer to him. He paused staring deep into Blaine's eyes before making a decision.

"I have a crush on Sam." Blaine felt like he had been punched in the stomach as jealousy settled in on him hard.

"Blaine?" He realised he had been silent for too long and Kurt was starting to panic due to his lack of response.

"That's, um... that's great, Kurt. What... how long have you known this?" His voice broke on the last word but Kurt seemed to take this as complete acceptance and suddenly he was obsessing over the boy to Blaine.

They spent the next hour lying on the bed, Blaine making sure not to make any physical contact with Kurt because he knew that it was too much for him. He learned all of Sam's personality traits, the way his eyes sparkled in the sunlight, even how good his ass had looked in the golden shorts he had had to wear for their Rocky Horror performance.

By the time he slammed his book shut, finally finishing his homework for the night, he felt completely awful. He was trying to keep himself from crying at the sheer want he felt for the perfect boy lying beside him - the boy that had given his heart to this peroxide-blonde piece of crap. He cursed himself for only now realising how he felt, even though the timing would never have made a difference.

Being the polite person that he was, he had even encouraged Kurt to tell Sam of his feelings. That Quinn surely meant nothing to him and once he knew how Kurt felt he would instantly fall for him instead. And that hurt like hell.

"Urgh, I'm exhausted." Kurt followed suit in closing his books, throwing them to the end of the bed and flopping back down on it with a long sigh. Blaine could only watch with longing as his long eyelashes fluttered against his cheek.

"C'mere." Kurt mumbled, arm outstretched and hand making a grabbing motion for Blaine to come lie next to him.

Excellent. He wanted to cuddle. That was going to placate his ever-growing feelings.

He inwardly sighed as he sank down next to Kurt, not making a move to touch him. Kurt immediately curled up against him however, head resting on his chest and arm snaking across his waist. He heard the soft sigh coming from his mouth and in that moment, he couldn't help but relax into the embrace.

"I really hope it works out with you and Sam." he whispered into his perfect brown hair, eyes closing. He wanted Kurt to be happy, of course he did. And if Sam would make him happy, then so be it.

"Me too." Kurt murmured, soft breath puffing against Blaine's T-shirt clad chest.

Going against his spiralling train of thoughts, he pulled Kurt closer, arms finally weaving around his back.

He would be there for Kurt in whatever way he wanted for however long he wanted. Even if it hurt him along the way.

**Thats the end of this one. We wanted to do one where they didn't get together, and I (Kaitlyn) must say I give Becky props for being able to write this one :D anyways hope you enjoyed! Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**PROMPT: LoUd-LoVaBlE-lUnAtIc -^ kurt could do a risque number for cheerios (not that they already don't) with another male cheerio (make em tall ;) ) or brittany would work too. like in another review they said bout kurts crushes, he gets insecure cuz he notices kurts type: Sporty, Talented, and *Tall*.**

**Warning: This chapter is rated M. I repeat this chapter is rated M.**

**Disclaimer: Also we used one of the characters from CP Coulter's Dalton in this particular one-shot.**

* * *

><p>"Alright boys! Tonight! Tonight is your night! Tonight we play Carmel High School in the State championship. Keep focus, and remember, once a Warbler, ALWAYS a Warbler. Hands in boys!" Coach Stewart put his hand in first as the rest of the team followed. "Warblers on three! One... two...three!"<p>

"WARBLERS!" The team all screamed together as they all took the field. Coming out last was Blaine Anderson, the quarterback. He took in the crowd as he stepped onto the field. Everyone was clapping, everyone cheering, but the only thing he noticed was the one and only Kurt Hummel.

Kurt was the newest Dalton cheerleader and also Blaine's boyfriend. Running over to Kurt before warm-ups, Blaine grinned at him right away, "Hey you! Wish me luck?"

Kurt chuckled as he leaned over giving his boyfriend a kiss that was only meant to me small, but turned heated rather quickly. "Good Luck." He whispered, before winking.

Someone cleared their throat from behind them, making both boys look to see who the noise was coming from. Logan Wright, captain of the Warbler cheerleaders, was looking straight at Kurt as if Blaine wasn't even there. "Coach says you need to stretch Kurt, big halftime show."

Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll be there in a minute Lo."

Logan nodded, taking that as an answer, as he started to walk off. Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Lo?"

"Nickname that everyone calls him." Kurt said waving it off as nothing. "You'll come watch me perform at halftime won't you babe?"

Blaine looked up, seeing Kurt smirking and took a shaky breath. "I don't know if that's a good idea Kurt."

"Why not?" Kurt asked as Blaine shut his eyes.

"Well I-"

"ANDERSON!" Coach Stewart yelled. "GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE AND STRETCH!"

"COMING!" Blaine looked at Kurt and sighed, kissing his cheek. "I'll come, but I'm holding you personally responsible if I have to come out and play the second half, half hard."

Kurt was about to reply, but Blaine put on his helmet and ran out, starting to stretch with the others.

* * *

><p>"Hello and welcome to the 2012 High School State football championship! The teams playing in the football championship this year are the Dalton Academy Warblers," Almost the entire stadium roared with excitement. "Versus the Carmel High Flamingos!" Little cheer was heard from their side of the stadium.<p>

Blaine smiled and waved at the crowds, navy and red flags flying from all over their side of the stands. Blaine loved this feeling; loved that all these people had come to see the team he led win. Because they would win. His eyes instinctively sought out Kurt who was on the sidelines, doing an extremely inappropriate stretch that had Blaine miss the rest of the speech given by the announcer. He cleared his throat loudly, eyes looking round the rest of the crowd and to his teammates. Suddenly, Jeff was hitting his shoulder and Blaine guessed that it was time to start.

They huddled up in a circle, hands grasping each other's backs and eyes boring into Blaine for advice. Blaine, however, was still far too distracted by the way Kurt's ass had looked in that Cheerio uniform.

He knew Kurt joining the Cheerios had been a terrible idea.

"Right, um," He stared around at their expectant faces, "You all know the positions, yes? None of the players look especially intimidating so just, you know, try your best." He tried to ignore their confused frowns. That was the worst advice he'd ever given. In fact, it couldn't even be classed as advice.

He decided just to give up. "Let's go, boys!" They all roared at his words, moving to their places that spread them out over the field.

Blaine's eyes accidentally found Kurt's stretching body again, eyes narrowing as he saw Logan far too close for comfort. He disliked the boy with a passion and it wasn't hard to notice that he wanted Kurt. The glint in his eye said it all.

"BLAINE!" He heard his name from one of his teammates and tore his eyes away reluctantly. Shit, the game had started. He saw the ball flying towards his face and immediately caught it, looking around to where he was supposed to run.

Starting to sprint while avoiding the guys on the opposite team, he tried to focus on where he was going. But yet again, Kurt's ass rose into the air and he couldn't not look.

The next thing he knew, he was on the ground with no ball in his hand and he could only watch with his teammates as the opposite team scored.

"What the hell, Blaine? What was that?" Nick screamed at him from above. Blaine rose, hand smoothing his uniform sheepishly.

"Sorry..." he muttered. He could feel the glares he was getting from under the helmets.

This was not going to be a good game.

* * *

><p>Blaine looked up at the timer, 20 seconds to go before halftime with a score of 14 - 7. He knew that if he lost this game for them, he would be one of the most hated guys in the school for a while. Taking one last glance at Kurt, Blaine's blood boiled as he took in the sight. Kurt was stretching from one toe to the other, and Logan was standing behind him oogling his ass. Blaine shut his eyes, swallowing hard before turning back to his teammates, calling a play and yelling 'break,' which sent the other players to their positions.<p>

"Hut on 3, 1... 2... 3... HUT!" Running back and dodging one of the big linebackers that were coming at him, Blaine threw the ball to Nick, who got tackled at the 3 yard line. Blaine looked up at the clock again, and gulped. Two seconds to go until halftime.

Knowing better than to look over at the cheerleaders again because he would just get angry, Blaine called their secret play and smiled before getting into position. "HUT!" He cried, as he faked a throw to Jeff and ran to in zone himself. Everyone cheered as the game got tied up and the players ran into the locker room, ready for there 2nd half pep talk.

Kurt finished his stretching just as the coach came over, "Time for the number!"

Standing up, Kurt heard someone behind him sigh. He turned to see Logan, raising an eyebrow. "What was that?"

"I had the perfect view of that ass of yours and coach had to come over and ruin it." Logan said as he smirked, walking by Kurt and sprinting onto the field.

Kurt just rolled his eyes, sick of Logan and his manners. Following him, Kurt got into place for the routine before looking over his shoulder and not only seeing Blaine, but the entire football team come to watch them. Kurt grinned evilly at Blaine and turned back, just as the music started.

* * *

><p><em>Ohhh Shit<em>. Blaine thought as he watched Kurt perform during the cheer number. His boyfriend was dancing, and he wasn't just dancing either, he was looking sexy as hell doing it too.

Blaine swallowed the breath he didn't know he was holding and tried to think of anything else as Kurt did some moves he really shouldn't be able to do. Blaine opened his eyes (when had he closed them again?) and saw red as soon as he did.

As the performance was coming to an end, Logan slapped Kurt on the ass suggestively and winked at him. Blaine let out a small growl, making the football team all look over at him.

Blaine watched as Kurt ran off the field, looking mad and grabbed him around the waist, pulling him into a kiss. "Are you okay? I saw what he did. Want me to kick his ass? I want to kick his ass. No one is allowed to do that to you unless you let them and-"

"Blaine, you're rambling, It's fine, I'm fine. I will handle it later, come on let's-"

Blaine growled again, grabbing Kurt's hand as he pulled him into the empty locker room. As the door slammed behind them, Blaine immediately pushed Kurt back into the lockers, mouth attacking his neck and pinning him to the row of doors. Kurt immediately tilted his neck, giving Blaine better access as he felt his teeth softly nibble at that spot that he knew drove Kurt crazy.

Kurt let out a soft moan as his hips jerked forward, Blaine groaning as he felt Kurt's hard on through his thin Cheerios uniform.

"Already?" he whispered into his ear, tongue coming out to lick the shell. "You're so hot, you know? Logan was making me so jealous and all I wanted to do was this..." he broke off, hands reaching down and palming Kurt. He grinned evilly as Kurt's knees almost buckled, but the steady pressure of every part of Blaine pushing him up against the lockers kept him standing.

"Blaine..." he stuttered out, mouth searching out his boyfriend's in need. Their tongues instantly met and curled round the other, Kurt breathing heavily through his nose as he tried to cling onto the last shred of the real world. "We can't do this here, the game..." Blaine shushed him, hand completely wrapping around his throbbing cock, but still through the material.

"Well, we better do it properly, then. Clothes off." Blaine's voice was commanding and Kurt immediately gave in, hormones overtaking every thought. He wanted Blaine so bad.

Kurt pushed Blaine back playfully, trying not to complain at the loss of contact as he slipped his shirt off. By the time the cursed barrier between his and Blaine's skin was finally off, Blaine had managed to pull his own off too. Kurt took a moment to stare at Blaine's chest, the light covering of hair trailing down and down...

He lunged towards Blaine, hands fisting in his hair as Blaine instinctively grabbed his ass. They kissed passionately for a few moments, Blaine falling back to sit on the bench and Kurt straddling him. They both groaned simultaneously as their cocks were pressed together. Kurt couldn't help but rock slightly into Blaine, enjoying the friction way too much.

"Where?" Blaine's voice was deep and his eyes had gotten darker, boring into Kurt's eyes and demanding an answer.

"Shower." Blaine blanched for a second before grabbing Kurt's hips and lifting him up, standing up at the same time. Kurt's legs tightened around his waist and Blaine tried not to lose his footing as their cocks were pressed even closer, hot arousal spreading through his veins like wildfire.

He managed to make it to just outside the showers before setting Kurt on the ground roughly, breathless and needy.

"Pants off. Now." Kurt immediately followed his orders, cock immediately springing free from it's prison. Blaine could only stare as he licked his lips. They hadn't had shower sex in forever. And by forever, he meant last week, which was way too long ago to be healthy.

"You too." Blaine tore his gaze away to pull his own pants down, gaze immediately rising to Kurt again. Kurt was only staring at the newly exposed flesh though, so he wrapped one hand around his cock and squeezed gently, breath hitching.

Suddenly Kurt was on him, backing him up into the shower and turning it on. Their naked flesh was soaked immediately and it only made the feeling of their skin rubbing against each other even better.

"I want to be inside you." Blaine whispered as he looked into Kurt's eyes, leaning over to kiss him. "But stay turned this way, I want to watch as you fall apart."

Kurt let out a shaky breath and nodded as his hips bucked up against Blaine's side. "Please. Please hurry." He watched as his boyfriend reached around him, rubbing his fingers around his hole, before Kurt swatted them away. "No time. The game, Blaine. We only have a limited amount of time."

"But Kurt-"

"But nothing. If you don't get in me now, you won't be getting any at all." Kurt said as he looked straight at Blaine.

He knew Kurt was right, nodding, Blaine lined his cock up with Kurt's hole. "Ready?" He asked.

Kurt didn't say anything, letting out a strangled moan, letting Blaine know that yes, he was ready.

Blaine took that as an affirmation as he slowly pushed in, growling as he slid past Kurt's tight opening. Silently, he apologized to Kurt because he didn't prepare him.

Blaine stared down between them as he buried himself as deep as he could inside of Kurt, moaning as he felt Kurt clench around him.

"Move!" Kurt practically begged him.

Blaine did as he was told, sliding almost the entire way out before slipping back in. They built a rhythm, Kurt moaning as Blaine repeatedly hit his sweet spot. "I love you." Blaine moaned looking straight into Kurt's eyes.

"I love you too!" Kurt whined, "And I'm close."

"Unnggg me too!" Blaine's thrusts became erratic as he hit Kurt's prostate a few more times, both cumming at the same time.

Blaine looked at Kurt, not taking his eyes off him as he shut off the water. "I love you." He said as he smiled at the beautiful boy in front of him.

"I love you more." Kurt whispered as he leaned over for another kiss.

"I doubt it." Blaine said as he grinned then looked out into the locker room, sighing. "As much as I don't want to, we better get dressed. It's probably almost time for the second house."

Kurt nodded, grabbing his clothes as he looked back at Blaine, smirking. "Besides, the quicker this game gets over, the quicker we can go and... celebrate." Winking and pulling his pants up, Kurt left Blaine standing there, mouth wide open.

That boy was going to be the death of him.


	18. Chapter 18

**PROMPT: Ashtini-I have a prompt for you! In Original Song, instead of Blaine and Kurt doing a duet, its like Kurt and Jeff. Maybe the council decided to vary their performance with a new soloist and Blaine flips, cause now Kurt and Jeff spend a lot of time together and jealousy ensues. Oh Blainers. **

* * *

><p>Kurt sat closely beside Blaine in the choir room, boys in navy uniforms filling all the chairs around him and the room bustling with excited chatter.<p>

Today was the day. The day that the solos for Regionals were announced. Kurt thought he had a pretty good chance. He really hoped he could get it, even just to show that the Warblers had accepted him into the group completely.

He glanced nervously at his new boyfriend who was wringing his hands together in his lap, evidently nervous. He had auditioned too and Kurt knew how much he wanted this. He had worked harder than any of them, practicing constantly between the mountains of homework he already had and stressing over his audition song to Kurt for hours upon hours. Everyone in the room knew that he got solos through hard work and dedication, and that he truly deserved them. Kurt shyly reached out a hand and placed it over Blaine's linked ones in an attempt to calm the boy. He received a grateful smile in return.

"Good luck." Blaine whispered into his ear, Kurt repeating it back to him as the familiar sound of the gavel banging against the deck quietened the room. The Warblers all looked up at the council expectantly - a lot of them had gone in for solos and it was tough competition.

"Warblers, we have come to a decision on who's going to get the solos." Wes spoke first, eyes glancing around the room at the expectant faces. "Now, first of all, the solo number. That one goes to Blaine Anderson."

Faint sighs of disappointment were heard amidst the chorus of claps Blaine received. Kurt could tell the boy was trying to stop himself from grinning and he nudged their shoulders together in a silent congratulation.

"And for the duet, we have two new soloists. Jeff Sterling and Kurt Hummel." Kurt froze for a second before his face lit up in a huge, glowing smile. Jeff was trying to catch his eye from the other sofa, raising his eyebrows and clapping to congratulate him, and Kurt smiled back at him, showing the other boy his happiness. The rest of the Warblers around him were clapping, too. Most weren't surprised that Kurt had gotten a solo - his unique voice would certainly give them the edge at Regionals.

Kurt looked round at Blaine who was clapping quietly, eyes turned to look at the floor. He didn't look happy at all.

"Congratulations to all three of you. Now, for song choices-" The rest of what Wes was saying became a background hum as Kurt focused on Blaine's stricken face.

He leaned in close, whispering in his ear. "Blaine?" His head snapped up quickly, round eyes staring into Kurt's in mild shock. "What's wrong?" He watched the boy's eyebrows furrow.

"Nothing's wrong." Kurt sighed.

"Then why-"

"Blaine, Kurt, do you have something you'd like to share?" David's voice cut through their whispered conversation. They immediately shook their heads in unison sheepishly.

The rest of practice was spent discussing song choices but Kurt barely bothered to pay attention, eyes flickering back to Blaine every few minutes. He didn't look right and his hands were still clasped tightly together in his lap. What was wrong with him?

"Its nothing." Blaine said as he shook his head and sighed when Kurt repeated the question after Wes had banged his gavel to announce the closure of another practice. "We're still on for tonight right?"

As Kurt nodded, Jeff came over and grabbed Kurt, hugging him tightly. When they pulled back, he thought he saw something flicker in Blaine's eyes, but chose to ignore it.

"Congrats Kurt! I can't wait to sing with you. We better make a schedule though, because if not Wes will throw a fit." Jeff said, smiling widely. This was his first official solos for the Warblers, too.

Kurt pulled a piece of paper out of his Marc Jacobs bag, grabbing a small notebook out of it and smiling. The next five or so minutes were spent filling out a schedule and Kurt chuckled as he saw Nick wave Jeff to him.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kurt." Jeff said as he walked away.

"See you then." Kurt said, turning back to see that he was now alone. Where had Blaine gone?

Kurt shrugged, grabbing his book and deciding he had already went up to the room, pulling his phone out to quickly text him. I'll see you in a bit xoxo -Kurt

Throwing his phone back in his pocket, Kurt hurried out of the commons and up to Blaine's room for their movie night.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat his things down on the couch in the common room the next day, arriving early to practice with Jeff. Walking over to the piano, Kurt let his fingers wander idly over the keys as he thought about what had happened yesterday with Blaine. Why had he acted the way he did? Did he really want the duet with him that bad?<p>

Kurt's thoughts were caught off as Jeff came in the room. "Hey, Kurt."

Kurt smiled warmly. "Hey. So, to be honest, I wasn't listening to the song choice yesterday. What song did they say we were singing?"

Jeff sighed. "We'll get to that later. There was something I wanted to ask you and I need you to be honest with me."

"Ohhh Jeff, I'm flattered, but I'm with Blaine and-"

"Oh no Kurt. I mean no offence, but you're not my type." Jeff said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Kurt nodded as relief washed over his face. "Then what do you need help with?"

"Well... There is this guy... and I kind of like him. I just don't know how to tell him." Jeff said as he laughed nervously.

"Nick." Kurt realized.

"How did you... never mind, yes Nick, and I kind of wrote this song for him... could you listen and tell me if its good?"

Kurt nodded enthusiastically. "Of course. I didn't know you wrote songs, though."

"I normally don't, but this was a special occasion, and speaking of special occasions... Chris!" Kurt watched as a young blonde boy who looked about 12 years old walked in the room. "This is my little brother and he's going to do the back-up vocals for me." Jeff smiled as he got situated and took a deep breath. "Ready?"

"Ready." Kurt nodded as Jeff began to play.

It's summertime, and you are all that's on my mind, Everyday.

It seems like we, Could stay up and talk through the night.

_Oh what do you say?_

_Say you'll stay (hey-ey)_

_Heyy (Sta-ay)_

_I just keep on wishing everyday. (hey-ey)_

_Hey (Sta-ay)_

_No More running around, running around_

_(No more running around, no no no, no more running around, no no no)_

_Running around,_

_When I'm Around,_

_Just say you'll stay._

_Nick's hair, (Nick's Hair)_

_He looks so cute in the clothes he wears. (Yep, So Cute Man)_

_His lips so sweet (His lips so sweet)_

_And when I walk her to the door, I'm thinking,_

_Gee, Just give me one more kiss I'm begging please._

_Say you'll stay (hey-ey)_

_Heyy (Sta-ay)_

_I just keep on wishing everyday. (hey-ey)_

_Hey (Sta-ay)_

_No More running around, running around_

_(No more running around, no no no, no more running around, no no no)_

_Running around,_

_When I'm Around,_

_Just say you'll stay._

_(And who-oo)_

_knows, when we are together,_

_We never wanna go, oh-oh._

_(And you're not)_

_For Any kind of weather._

_I just need to know, to know,_

_That You,_

_You'll be, there,_

_Everytime I need you._

_Say you'll stay (hey-ey)_

_Hey (Sta-ay)_

_I just keep on wishing everyday. (hey-ey)_

_Hey (Sta-ay)_

_No More running around_

_Say you'll stay ([hey-ey)_

_Hey (Sta-ay)_

_I just keep on wishing everyday. (hey-ey)_

_Hey (Sta-ay)_

_No More running around, running around_

_(No more running around, no no no, no more running around, no no no)_

_Running around,_

_When I'm Around,_

_Just say you'll stay._

Kurt clapped as Jeff finished the song. Suddenly looking at the door and hearing something outside the room, sounding like retreating footsteps. He smiled as he looked at Jeff. "That was amazing! Nick is going to love it!"

"Thanks! I'm going to go and sing it to him." Jeff nodded for Chris to follow him, leaving Kurt alone, guessing he forgot about the practice.

Kurt grabbed his phone, sending a text to Blaine.

Come down to the choir room? xoxo -Kurt

The reply came seconds later. Not feeling good. Sorry -Blaine

Kurt stared at the phone, wondering what had been up with him lately and grabbed his bag, quickly taking the route to Blaine's room.

* * *

><p>Kurt knocked as he arrived (shouting 'Blaine' once) at Blaine's room and knocked again when he didn't get an answer.<p>

When Blaine didn't answer the second time, Kurt pushed the door open and his eyes widened as he took in the sight in front of him.

Blaine was lying across the bed, his head against the bed frame with a box of tissues in his hand.

Kurt stopped in the doorway, one hand braced on the frame. His eyes scrutinised the unusually messy room - Blaine was normally prestigiously organised and only when he was in extreme emotional turmoil did he ever leave it in a state of disrepair.

"Blaine, what's..." The boy draped over the bed gave a loud sniff as he jumped up into a sitting position, hazel eyes swimming with tears wide with shock.

"Kurt! I..." His voice was soft and desperate as their gazes locked, Kurt completely confused as to what was wrong. Had something happened to Cooper? Or his mum?

"I thought I told you I couldn't come." And just like that, his whole exterior hardened and he seemed to place a barrier between himself and his boyfriend. His tone was blunt and his face had turned into a mask. The only feature that gave him away were the remaining tear tracks shining down his cheeks.

"I know you did but I...I wanted to see if you were okay." Kurt moved across the room and sat down on Blaine's bed, horrified to notice that Blaine recoiled ever so slightly as his weight fell to the bed.

"I'm fine." Kurt desperately tried to snort, as Blaine was about as far from fine as he had ever seen him.

"No, you're not. Come on, you know you can tell me anything." He reached a tentative hand out to cup Blaine's cheek, thumb brushing over the slight stubble that had grown with affection. To his pleasant surprise, Blaine didn't flinch away this time. His still glistening eyes flickered up to meet his and Kurt felt his heart dropping at how broken Blaine looked. A stray tear fell and it seemed to snap Blaine out of his mask of uncaring. His head immediately leaned into the soft touch of Kurt's hand, a deep sigh emanating from his parted lips.

"I'm so scared." Kurt could barely hear the shaking whisper that came from Blaine. His eyebrows furrowed in further confusion. He shuffled closer to Blaine, crossing his legs to make his pose identical to that of the curly haired boy's and shifting so that their knees were pressed tightly together.

"What're you scared of, honey?" Blaine's eyes remained closed and Kurt could feel his short, soft breaths hitting his hand rhythmically.

After a few minutes he took a deep breath and spoke again, "Of losing you. Of failing."

"Blaine, you're not going to lose me. But what's brought all of this on? Has something happened?" Blaine shook his head slightly, Kurt's hand following the movement to keep the steady pressure on his cheek.

Blaine's hand rose to clasp his hand, head sinking further into the touch.

"It was just seeing you with Jeff. I... I know he sang that song to you. I was listening outside the room. It brought back...old memories. And then I began doubting everything," Kurt could tell he wasn't finished so he forced himself to stay silent even as hundreds of comforting sentences swam around his brain, desperate to wash into Blaine's ears and calm him.

"I never mention Cooper much, but there's a reason for that. You know that I'm not exactly... accepted for who I am in my household. Tolerated, would be a better word. Since I was little, Cooper was always the favourite. 'The perfect son', they called him. I would try to keep up with academically, athletically... but I couldn't. I couldn't match that level of perfection. And at school, I was ridiculed. But anyway, what I'm trying to say is that I've never been 'the chosen one', so to speak." Even though the conversation was serious, Kurt couldn't help but smile at his Harry Potter reference.

"I've never had this... I've never had a you before. It's all still so foreign and I'm so scared I'll screw it up. And evidently I have since Jeff can't stay away from you."

Kurt's face crumpled at his speech; at the true fear he could see deep within his golden eyes. He leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together, eyes still boring into Blaine's.

"You won't screw it up, Blaine. You won't. And even if you do, you're not going to get rid of me that easily. Am I really the type to run?" Blaine smiled softly at this, finding comfort in Kurt's soft breaths puffing onto his nose.

"I know you haven't had it easy, but you need to have some faith in yourself. In us. Okay?" He nodded, moving Kurt's head with his.

"Okay," he said softly, new tears bathing his eyes. But these were from happiness; not from fear.

Kurt placed a soft, sweet kiss on Blaine's slightly parted lips then pulled back. His hands automatically found Blaine's and he squeezed tightly.

"Want to watch a movie and cuddle?" Blaine nodded in earnest, settling himself back down into his former position on the bed.

"And for the record," Kurt turned back to the sprawled out boy on the bed, lips turning up into a grin, "Jeff came to me for help in serenading Nick. The song you saw was especially for him and I'm guessing they're already making out downstairs somewhere." He watched as Blaine brought his hands up to his face in embarrassment, mortified at the simple, stupid mistake he'd made.

"I promise I'll try not to be this stupid again." Kurt was chuckling to himself as he flopped down onto the bed beside him and curled up against him.

"Don't worry, I'll be here to fix it." Blaine could only smile in content as he folded the boy up in his arms.

**The song used was of course Say You'll Stay by R5 (which is Riker's band) with a few lyrics changed :).**


	19. Chapter 19

**PROMPT: lucyintheskky - kurt is describing some old toy he used to have to his father or someone over the phone. saying that he used to not be able to sleep without him, that he was the most adorable thing ever, best cuddler, things like that. Blaine walks in half way through the convo and doesn't know it's not a person. And you can take it from there! they can be best friends first, or not. either way you want!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt whimpered as another crack of thunder rolled outside the window. He had always hated thunderstorms. Moving closer to his best friend, Blaine, he quickly buried his head in Blaine's shoulder, not caring what he thought about him in that moment. Jumping up, he heard a few screams as the power went out.<strong>

"Calm down!" Wes shouted as everyone started chatting quickly. "No one move from this room, David, Thad, and I will go find the dean's office and be back with some news soon."

Everyone watched as they made their way over to the emergency cabinet where they stored extra supplies (in case something like this happened) and grabbed a few flashlights, leaving quickly.

As the thunder sounded again, Kurt brought his legs up to his chest and started to rock back and forth.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked suddenly, seeing Kurt's figure move around in the dark. "You okay?"

Kurt shook his head knowing it was no good, and sighing shakily. "I hate th-thunderstorms. Shit. I forgot my phone." He said feeling in his pockets.

Blaine felt around until he found Kurt's hand, grabbing it quickly and giving it a gentle squeeze. "You don't have to be afraid. Courage, remember?"

"Okay," Kurt heard Wes say, as he reentered the room with David and Thad, "No one is to leave this room tonight. Looks like we're stuck here until the electricity comes back on or the storm blows over."

"Then I need to call my dad," Kurt told them quickly, "and I don't have my phone on me because I left it in my room."

"I don't know how much it would help, but you can go get it if you need," Wes said, taking his seat back at the council table.

Kurt once again whimpered as the thunder rolled again, "I don't think its worth it."

"I'll go get it!" Blaine said as he jumped up.

Kurt gulped, "Please hurry!"

Blaine looked like he didn't want to go after all, but quickly squeezed Kurt's hand once, "I'll hurry," he promised him as he left.

Walking down the corridors in near-complete darkness was a new and not entirely welcome experience for Blaine. The multitude of grey clouds did not let much light shine through the windows, hence not really helping his situation. Well, shit. He hadn't picked up a flashlight in his haste to calm Kurt. It was lucky he knew the corridors like the back of his hand or the seemingly endless journey to Kurt's dorm would have gone worse than it had. Aside from tripping up the stairs and just managing to catch himself before he headbutted the floor, and skidding around a corner in his haste to return back to Kurt, it had gone rather well.

He finally opened the door to Kurt's room with a sigh of relief, scanning the dark room for the phone in vain. He took a deep breath, heading into the room and squinting at the tabletop where he knew Kurt normally dumped his phone. A bit of rooting around through textbooks and various worksheets was finally fruitful as he found the phone and held it up in success.

He rushed out the room and eventually found his way back to the choir room, phone clutched tightly in his hand as thunder still boomed around him, reverberating through the empty corridors.

The door was open wide and he was almost ready to parade through it with a wide grin plastered over his smug face, until he heard the trill of Kurt's sweet laugh. He didn't know why, but he found himself hidden just around the door, ear straining to hear the conversation inside.

"-was the only way I could get to sleep when there was a storm." Kurt's voice was followed by a few awws from the surrounding Warblers. Peeking around the doorframe, he saw every single Warbler anxiously leaning towards Kurt, who was immobile on the chair with his legs crossed and hands braced on his knee. He wore a beautiful smile and seemed to not even mind the loud noise of thunder in the background. What thought could make him so at ease?

"Did you love him?" Blaine distinctly recognised Jeff's voice rise above the quiet chatter of boys. Blaine swore he stopped breathing for a second and he felt his hands clam up. Was Kurt talking about...another guy? He had never mentioned anyone else before and damnit, Blaine's feelings had returned ten fold. Not that they ever really went away anymore. Since he first realised almost a month ago what the feeling he had every time Kurt was around - like one hundred butterflies had invaded his stomach and had had too much sugar - meant, he hadn't been able to ignore it. But he also hadn't been able to act on it.

"Of course I did. He was literally my everything, as pathetic as that sounds. We went everywhere together." Yet another chorus of awws swam around the room and Blaine frowned at the jealousy firing through his veins. Kurt definitely hadn't told him about this mystery guy that was Kurt's 'everything'.

He decided it was time to intervene on this little heart to heart Kurt was having with everyone, so he stormed into the room. When the Warblers greeted him with sarcastic whoops and cheers and 'did you get scared, Blainey?'s, he forced a smile (which probably looked more like a grimace) on his face, and sunk down into his original seat beside a smiling Kurt.

"Your phone," he spat out, hand stabbing out in Kurt's direction with the stupid object clutched between his fingertips. He missed Kurt's strange look cast in his direction, too busy staring at the opposite wall. The heavy weight disappeared from his hand and he let his arm fall.

Blaine's anger was almost tangible and the Warblers could all feel it, casting confused glances to each other over the room. Nobody knew what happened to make the usually sunny Warbler look like someone had just kicked his puppy. Someone cleared their throat to fill the silence and Blaine's head shot up in surprise.

"Did the trip go alright, Blaine? You look...upset." Blaine's eyes narrowed at Wes' comment.

"Fine," he answered, the room immediately falling into a tense silence again.

"Anyways," Wes said, looking over at Kurt, "Tell us more about him?"

Kurt finally tore his eyes away from Blaine and looked at the others. "Yeah, of course. Along with always being with me, he was also my best friend. Everything I did, he did too." He said, smiling at what must have been a memory.

"What was his name?" One of the Warblers asked, but Kurt couldn't quite tell who it was.

"I called him Honey Boo." Kurt said as the others giggled. Everyone except Blaine, who scoffed.

Kurt turned towards him again, raising an eyebrow as his voice filled with anger. "What is your problem, Blaine?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Go ahead and talk about your 'Honey Boo,' I don't care." Blaine said, crossing his hands over his chest.

Putting on his best bitch glare, Kurt stood up, "Whatever, I'm going to go outside the door and try to call my dad."

Demonstrating his point, Kurt walked over to the double doors, taking a deep breath and walking out, slamming it behind him.

David was the first one to speak, "What the hell was that, Blaine?"

Blaine shook his head and sighed. "You guys wouldn't understand."

"What we don't understand is that before you left, you and Kurt were all up on each other and when you came back you were being mean to him. What happened? Did you find another guy in his room or something?" Thad said.

"No..." Blaine said pausing, "... but apparently he has a 'Honey Boo' anyways so it doesn't matter."

The room became quiet at that, then they all burst out laughing.

"GUYSSS This isn't funny," Blaine whined. "I really like-"

Suddenly the door burst open, revealing Kurt who looked very confused, but he was smiling.

He quickly made his way over to Blaine, stopping in front of him. "Is that why you were acting that way? You think I'm dating someone?"

Blaine's throat went dry, so all he did was nod.

Kurt's eyes lit up, and he started to laugh along with the rest of the Warblers. "Blaine," he whispered loud enough to make the Warblers stop laughing too. "I was talking about an old toy my mom bought me before she died. I've had it for a little over 10 years. It was a stuffed bear, not some boyfriend."

Blaine's eyes widened as he grabbed the back of his neck, trying to hide a blush. "You mean..."

"That you were jealous for nothing? Yes I do. Now my question is... why were you jealous in the first place?"

"Are you gonna make me say it?" Blaine asked, blushing harder.

Kurt nodded, "I need to hear it."

"." Blaine said quickly, his words fumbling together.

"What was that?" Kurt smirked, "I didn't quite catch it."

"I said I really like you and the idea of you with someone else sucked. It killed me, Kurt." Blaine said looking up, his eyes guarded, if Kurt rejected him now...

"Well," Kurt said grinning widely, "You don't have to worry about that."

"I don't?" Blaine asked, hope filling his eyes.

"No." Kurt took a step closer, making him and Blaine so close he could feel Blaine's breath on his nose. "Because as far as I'm concerned, I'm already taken."

"Ohh," Blaine said taking a step back, making Kurt chuckle and pull him closer again "I meant you, Blaine."

Blaine smiled, about ready to reply before Kurt leaned in and kissed him.

Not noticing as the lights came on, the two continued kissing before Wes cleared his throat.

Blaine pulled back first, turning to Wes, but quickly grabbing Kurt's hand and keeping them linked. "What do you want Wes?"

Wes looked right at Blaine and Kurt, smiling, but speaking in his voice of authority. "The PDA rule still applies boys. Remember that in the future will you?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys :) So for this chapter, or mini chapters I should say, there will be 5 prompts to it, because they all worked out to where they could be small. So in this chapter you have 5 prompts in 1 chapter.**

**And I want to clear something up, yes you will also find this story on another profile, KlainebowKlisses, but as I have stated before, she is helping me with this story, so I told her that she can put it on her profile too. Thank you for being concerned, but she isn't stealing my story, it's hers too.**

**The Prompter for all these prompts is Ashtini :)**

* * *

><p><strong>PROMPT #1: In Booty Camp, Mike or someone compliments Kurt's dancing in a slightly more than friendly way. Blaine freaks of course.<strong>

"From the top! And 5, 6, 7, 8!" On Mr Schue's count, the members of Glee club attending Booty Camp started to move to the music playing in the background, performing the same routine that they had been working on for the past hour with a practiced ease.

Well, most of them.

"Finn! Stay in your place, dude!" Puck had just been stepped on by a startled Finn who was now completely lost with the routine. He stood there awkwardly as the rest of the class finished the routine, hands raised in the air and cheesy smiles plastered onto their sweating faces.

"Please can we be finished?" Rachel moaned from the back row, holding her sides and bending over slightly. "We've been doing this for ages!" The rest of the overheating teenagers gave moans and groans of approval to Rachel's request and Mr Schue knew he wouldn't get much from the kids now.

"Okay, guys! You all did great today, but be here tomorrow to perfect the last dance!" They tried to suppress further groans of discontent as they headed backstage to collect their bags.

Blaine immediately found Kurt in the crowd and he bumped their shoulders together in hello.

"You okay? You look a bit peaky," he said, concern washing through his voice. Kurt gave a wide yawn and Blaine chuckled. "We can sleep when we go back to yours. That still on?" Kurt gave a nod of approval, leaning slightly on Blaine for support.

"Hey, Hummel! Those moves you were doing paired with those pants made me break into a sweat for a different reason. So hot." Puck leered after Kurt as he passed the two boys, a grin breaking away as he ran off. Blaine could only glare at him as he left.

"Leave it, Blaine. He's just trying to be funny," Kurt said tiredly, hand fisting into the material of Blaine's shirt over his chest.

"Not funny," Blaine stated solemnly, looking back at Kurt's unconcerned face.

Without warning, he spun Kurt around so that their bodies were pressed close against each other. He brushed his nose against Kurt's once, before leaning in and capturing Kurt's lips in a heated kiss. Kurt made a small noise of surprise but opened his mouth slightly, allowing Blaine's tongue access. It slipped once along the back of his front teeth before Blaine pulled away, an evil grin set on his face.

"Home. Now." And Kurt couldn't argue with that.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt #2: In I Am Unicorn, Blaine helps Kurt and Rachel rehearse the shakespeare scene and seeing Kurt kiss someone else (especially Rachel) drives Blaine nuts.<strong>

Blaine watched as Kurt took a frustrated sigh as Rachel stood up for the fourth time since they had gotten to the auditorium. "What now Rachel?"

"This needs something." Rachel said, looking from Kurt to Blaine, who had come to help Kurt rehearse.

"Like what?" Kurt whined.

Blaine rolled his eyes, rubbing Kurt's shoulder in sympathy.

"Even though in this scene Romeo and Juliet just talk in the play, maybe we could have them... kiss?" Rachel said as she walked back over to Kurt from where she was pacing.

Blaine giggled, but noticed Kurt paid him no mind.

"That could actually work..." Kurt said, making Blaine's giggling stop immediately.

"You can't be serious, Kurt?" Blaine asked, looking at him in disbelief.

"Of course I'm serious. I mean, I kissed Britt before when I was still denying who I was, it shouldn't be too bad. Lets do it." Kurt said confidently, looking over a Rachel.

Rachel squealed. "I must admit Kurt, I've always wondered what kissing you would be like." She told him as she got into position on the blanket.

Blaine didn't understand why he wanted to grab Kurt's arm away as he went to get into position too. Kurt was kissing a girl for heaven sakes.

"Okay. Blaine go over there," Rachel said pointing to one of the seats in the audience, "and tell us how we do."

Blaine muttered something and jumped off the stage, taking his seat where Rachel pointed. "Ready?"

As they both nodded, Rachel shouted at him.

"Remember, Act 3, Scene 5, Blaine."

Blaine nodded, shouting 'action.'

Blaine knew this scene well, he wished they would stick to the script, but he could tell Kurt wanted this part more than anything and- his thoughts were cut off as Rachel started.

_"Wilt thou be gone? it is not yet near day:_

_It was the nightingale, and not the lark,_

_That pierced the fearful hollow of thine ear;_

_Nightly she sings on yon pomegranate-tree:_

_Believe me, love, it was the nightingale."_

Blaine sighed as Kurt started his first part, noticing his voice changing, lowering.

_"It was the lark, the herald of the morn,_

_No nightingale. Look, love, what envious streaks_

_Do lace the severing clouds in yonder east._

_Night's candles are burnt out, and jocund day_

_Stands tiptoe on the misty mountain tops._

_I must be gone and live, or stay and die."_

Blaine watched intently as Rachel said her next lines, then Kurt's part started. Blaine held his breath.

_"Let me be ta'en, let me be put to death;_

_I am content, so thou wilt have it so._

_I'll say yon grey is not the morning's eye,_

_'Tis but the pale reflex of Cynthia's brow;_

_Nor that is not the lark, whose notes do beat_

_The vaulty heaven so high above our heads._

_I have more care to stay than will to go:_

_Come, death, and welcome! Juliet wills it so."_

As Kurt's lips touched Rachel's, Blaine's eyes widened and his stomach twisted ridiculously. Standing up as Rachel pulled back, he made his way to the stage, ignoring the way Rachel was staring at his boyfriend, and jumped on stage.

"Blaine, what-" Kurt said, but was cut off as Blaine leaned in, quickly connecting their lips. The kiss was slow and passionate, just like all their kisses, but was also full of lust.

Blaine pulled back, not sure if he had done the right thing, but smiled widely as Kurt grabbed his hand, made an excuse to Rachel and dragged him off to the bathroom.

Blaine looked back at Rachel smirking, not even feeling the least bit sorry for it, especially when Kurt locked the door to the bathroom behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt #3: In PPPP, when Blaine surprises Kurt at his locker to announce his transfer, someone else is talking to his boyfriend. Someone who may or may not be a closeted gay boy who stole Kurt's first kiss.<strong>

**(In this one, David never apologised to Kurt. He just promised to keep out of his road so he could transfer back from Dalton in BTW)**

Blaine strolled through McKinley's bustling corridors with the makings of a grin on his glowing face. He desperately tried to bite it back, but this seemed to make it fight back with a vengeance and he soon found himself full on beaming.

Because he had officially transferred to William McKinley High. And hopefully, just around that corner, his boyfriend would be at his locker looking beautiful as always. But he was going to drop the bombshell that was hopefully going to change everything for them; the distance between them would shrink. They could - albeit discreetly - be a couple at the same school. Finally. He had missed Kurt so much since his transfer back here.

Making a last ditch attempt to hide his smile so as not to give himself away the moment Kurt saw him, he turns around the corner.

And grinds to a halt when none other than David Karofsky is standing at Kurt's locker.

The Neanderthal's back is to him, and is blocking Kurt's face. But he knows what he has to do. That jerk was going to get the hell away from his boyfriend right now.

With a strength he had built up from over a year of Fight Club, he pounced at Karofsky, slamming him up against the lockers with a loud bang. People immediately turned to stare and a crowd gathered, but he didn't care.

"Stay away from Kurt!" He shouted at the bewildered boy who had raised his arms in defence.

He wasn't fighting back.

Why wasn't he fighting back?

And that's when he heard the shout of his name coming from a shocked Kurt, and strong arms on his forearm trying to prise him off of the other boy.

"Will you calm down?" Kurt shouted as Blaine finally let up and stood away from Karofsky, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Blaine, calm," Kurt was in front of him now, blocking his view. A hand on his chin forced him to look Kurt in the eye, surprised to find no fear in them.

"But he was... he was there and why hasn't he transferred you said that-!"

"He was coming to say sorry again before he left, that's all. Calm, honey," his tone was soothing and he squeezed Blaine's forearms to pacify him. He could see how worked up the boy was.

Giving a small smile to Blaine before he left, he went back over to David and whispered a thank you in his ear. At least now he had become brave enough to apologise to him. David then walked away with a stiff nod, the students' eyes following him as he went.

He went back over to Blaine, a small smile on his face.

"Hang on," he stopped, confused. "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be at Warblers practice?"

Blaine twisted his mouth up in a half smile. "I've transferred. Surprise?"

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt #4: ND do duets again and Kurt sings I Kissed A Girl with Brittany as joke. Blaine does not find it funny.<strong>

"Okay," Mr. Schue said rubbing his hands together. "It's time for our annual duets competition. The winners, win the usual tickets to Breadstix, except this year, its four tickets to instead of two."

Everyone cheered, "What's the catch?" Puck asked loudly.

Mr. Schue laughed. "I get too pick your duet partners." This time everyone groaned.

"Don't sound so disappointed. Okay." Mr. Schue started calling off duet partners finally getting down to only Blaine, Kurt, Brittany, and Mike left.

"Kurt, you're with Brittany, Blaine you're with Mike." He told them as he wrote it down.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other sadly and sighed.

"Kurtie!" Brittany squealed, "We finally get to sing together! I'm so excited."

"Me too, Britt. Lets discuss the song choice on the way to class alright?" Kurt leaned over kissing Blaine's cheek as the bell rang and he left for his next class.

Kurt and Brittany walked into the Glee room the next day, laughing. "Whats so funny?" Blaine whispered against Kurt's ear, making him shiver.

"Just our song choice." Kurt said as Mr. Schue walked in.

"Alright guys, who wants to go first?"

Kurt and Brittany looked at eachother then to Mr. Schue. "We will!" Brittany announced as her and Kurt got into position.

"What song are you singing?" Mr. Schue asked them, raising an eyebrow as Brittany started laughing once again.

"I kissed a Girl, by Katy Perry." Kurt said trying to keep a straight face.

Blaine's face twisted in confusion as he watched Kurt and Brittany perform, and the others laugh at it. Why did he not like watching Kurt perform this song with Brittany? He loved all Kurt's performances.

As the song came to a close, both Kurt and Britt burst out laughing again.

"Okay." Blaine said, not laughing along with everyone else, "I don't get it. Whats going on?"

Kurt's eyes widened, then he blushed. "Uhh, did I ever tell you about me kissing Britt my freshman year?" He said as quietly as possible.

"YOU WHAT?" Blaine asked, anger bubbling up inside him with the thought of Kurt kissing ANYONE but him.

"I was trying to prove to my dad that I was straight and Britt wanted a clean record so we made out in my basement. No big deal." Kurt said looking at Blaine like he had three heads.

"No big deal... no big... I'll show you no big deal." Blaine said as he jumped up, moving to Kurt and kissing him ferociously.

Kurt raised his hands in surprise, but wrapped his hands around Blaine's neck immediately, kissing him back.

Pulling back softly, Kurt chuckled, "If thats the reaction I get out of you, maybe I should tell you about the time I had a crush on Sam."

And when Blaine reconnected their lips, Kurt could only smile into it.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt #5: Puck seeks fashion advice from Kurt before glee club for an upcoming play date with Beth. Unintentional flirting ensues with Blaine sitting not 2 seats away.<strong>

Kurt strolled into Glee club with a large smile on his face, grateful of the peace he got from his last period class after a long day. The one and only class he got to share with his boyfriend, too.

He immediately noticed said boyfriend sitting in the top left corner seat, chatting animatedly to Rachel who was sitting on his right. Damn, that meant he couldn't sit beside him. He gave a small wave to them both, Blaine noticing right away and giving him a large smile back, gesturing for him to join them.

He did so willingly, swinging his bag over his shoulder and placing it under the chair, flopping down with a sigh.

"Kurt! You missed our conversation, we were talking about how-"

"Kurt!" Blaine cut her off quickly, eyeing her before standing up and pulling Kurt into tight hug.

"Don't let her get started again. Please," Blaine whispered into his ear, pulling away and giving him wide eyes. Kurt chuckled, swatting at his arm as he slid back over to his own seat. Rachel had thankfully become involved in an argument with Finn. who was sitting directly in front of her. Kurt couldn't even care what it was about now.

He watched the door as the rest of the glee club filed in, first Rory and Brittany, followed by a scowling Santana. Next came Puck, head raised high and grin on his face.

Kurt frowned as he seemed to walk directly over to him, instead of sitting beside Sam who had came in a couple of minutes before.

"Hey, Hummel," he said nonchalantly, sitting in the free seat next to Kurt.

He decided to cut straight to the chase. "What do you want?"

Puck turned to look at him, a grin sliding onto his face. "Basically, I need your advice. I have a playdate with Beth tonight and I want to look nice for her," Kurt was surprised at Puck's new sensitivity. He didn't think he'd ever seen him try to look good before.

"And you want me to tell you what to wear?" Kurt said hesitantly, eyes narrowing.

"Yeah. Please," Kurt thought for a second, looking down at the boring outfit he was now wearing.

"Right...well, we can stick to something simple. Do you own a white, plain T-shirt?" He asked, watching as Puck nodded. What he didn't notice was Blaine, who was craning his head to see over Rachel, trying to hear the conversation that was going on.

"Wear that. Dark jeans? And a pair of brown dress shoes. You own all that?" He finished, wondering whether he had told Puck to wear something too plain. But he guessed that he didn't own much else than the basics.

"Yeah, I think I can manage that." His eyes narrowed and a grin formed on his face. "You know, if I look half as good as you, I'll be happy."

Kurt stared at him in shock, mouth hanging open. Blaine had almost risen up from his chair, ready to pounce on Puck.

"Um..." Kurt stuttered, as Puck opened his mouth to speak again.

"Those jeans you wear everyday make your ass look great. Where can I get them? Well, steal them. And that shirt, as well-"

"Excuse me," Blaine was now in front of them, hands crossed over his chest and glaring at Puck. "Would you mind if I cut in for a second?" Ignoring the bewildered looks he was getting from both boys, Blaine grabbed the front of Kurt's shirt and bent down to pull him into a rough kiss, teeth clanking together audibly and tongue immediately pushing into Kurt's mouth and tracing the back of his front teeth.

Just as quickly as it started, Blaine pulled away, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Thanks for your time," he said sarcastically, before going back to his own seat.

Puck didn't say a word for next hour.


	21. Chapter 21

**PROMPT: Starting Afresh -Blaine's stuck in bed with an illness, and he gets suspicious of Kurt cheating on him when he sees his phone ringing constantly, not giving him explanations on why he's late to come visit him, excusing himself to talk on the phone etc! **

**Well there not together, so he couldn't really be cheating... but just go with it :D **

* * *

><p>"Oh, Blaine." Wes said as he looked down at his friend.<p>

Blaine was covered from head to toe with his cover and hundreds and hundreds of used tissues.

"Wes?" Blaine asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"It's me buddy, what's wrong?"

"Flu." Blaine stated simply.

Wes nodded as he looked around the room for any signs of medicine. "Do you need anything Blaine? I mean no offence man but you look horrible."

"Kurt," Blaine said as he coughed. "I need Kurt."

"Sure thing."

Blaine heard something that sounded like a door closing and rolled over, falling fast asleep.

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" Wes said as he knocked on his door. "Kurt?"<p>

"Wesley Montgomery I swear to- What's wrong?" Kurt asked as Wes looked at him with concern. "Is it Blaine? Is something wrong with him?"

"He's got the flu. He's asking for you." Kurt nodded as he grabbed his phone and ran out of the room, slamming his door and ignoring Wes who was calling after him.

Dialing a number as he walked, Kurt heard it ring a few times before a voice called over the receiver. "Kurt?"

"I need you, I need you to bring everything to me that you give me when I'm sick and be sure to bring Honey Boo please..."

"Are you sick? Why are you just now calling?" Burt Hummel's voice said, laced with worry over the phone.

"I'm fine dad, it's Blaine."

"Oh, what do you need again? What's he got?" Burt asked, standing and going to the medicine cabinet.

"He has the flu, so bring the medicine for that, and bring some chicken noodle soup, and, umm, dad if you could please bring Honey Boo too." Kurt said whispering the last part.

Burt chuckled, "And is Honey Boo for Blaine, or for you Kurt?"

"Blaine!" Kurt almost shouted. "I- I mean Blaine." He said stumbling over his words.

"Sure, Kurt. Say what you want. See you in a little while, bud."

"Thanks dad, be careful. Love you." Kurt said as he arrived at Blaine's door.

"Love you too, kid. Go take care of Blaine."

Kurt smiled as he hung up the phone, knocking on the door three times before opening it and taking in the site before him.

Blaine had somehow twisted and was hanging half off the bed, making Kurt chuckle, and all around the room were used tissues. "Oh Blaine." He whispered, running right over to him.

"K-Kurt?" Blaine whispered, and Kurt could have sworn he was crying.

"Yeah it's me I-" At that moment Kurt's phone went off and he looked at it. "I'll be right back, I have to go take this."

Running out into the hall, Kurt answered the phone from his dad and told him all that he needed again, sighing as he hung up once again. "Sorry about that." He said as he came back inside. "I had to take that."

"It's fine. I-" Blaine started, but couldn't finish as he started coughing loudly.

"Oh sweetie." Kurt said as he sat down at the foot of the bed, "You sound horrible."

"Yeah I got that. Thanks Kurt." Blaine said blowing his nose again.

"Sorry, it's just-" Kurt's phone made a noise and Kurt sighed. "Sorry, text."

Blaine watched as Kurt looked down at his phone and smiled widely. Who was making Kurt smile that way? Kurt typed back, putting the phone in his pocket and looking back up at Blaine with apologetic eyes.

Blaine shrugged it off. "So Is there anything you need me to do?"

Looking around, Blaine looked at the tissues. "Well..."

Kurt looked down at the tissues and then glared up at Blaine. "You so owe me, Anderson." Blaine started chuckling, the small bursts of air immediately growing into a full on coughing fit, making him huddle back down into the blankets and groan.

He peeked up above the many layers, smiling as he watched Kurt dart around the room, picking up used tissues with a disgusted look on his face, chucking them into the waste paper bin in his hand.

"Awful, awful..." Kurt repeated to himself as he finally worked his way around the room, bin filled with tissues.

"Sorry," Blaine said cheekily, grinning as Kurt mimed throwing one at his face.

"You're lucky you're cute, Anderson," Blaine's heart involuntarily leaped for some unknown reason, but he decided to ignore it.

He heard Kurt's phone beep again, watching as he smiled fondly at the screen, typing out a reply and placing it back in his pocket.

"Who's that?" He managed to splutter out, trying not to feel jealous as Kurt's attention was distracted from him. He wasn't a needy-sick. He wasn't.

"Kuuuuurt," he whined, reaching out a hand and grabbing in his direction.

Maybe he was a bit.

"It was no one! Yes, Blaine?" Kurt mimed impatience, coming over and sitting on the bed beside him. Blaine immediately snuck an arm around his waist, burying his face into his hip.

"Don't feel well," he stated simply, voice muffled.

"I know, sweetie, I know," Kurt soothed, reaching out a hand to smooth out Blaine's tousled curls. Blaine sighed into the half-embrace, letting his eyes fall closed and his brain shut off for the first time since he got sick. He was exhausted.

Kurt's phone went off again loudly, right next to his ear. He jerked violently, groaning as yet another coughing fit tore through him with vehemence.

"Sorry..." Kurt muttered, standing back up to reply to the text.

"Should be me..." Blaine muttered into his pillow, apparently going delirious with his sickness, sleep and medicine deprived state.

Blaine cringed as he heard Kurt chuckle slightly, before his weight was back on the bed. Blaine made no move to come closer, instead just keeping his head buried into his pillow.

"Blaine, I need to go. I'll be back in about an hour, okay honey?" Blaine grumbled in return, frustration boiling up in his veins. What could be more important than him when he was so sick? He thought Kurt cared about him.

Evidently, not more than he cared about Mr Phone-guy.

"Sure," he managed to choke out hopelessly, eyes drifting shut as he heard the bang of the door as it shut behind Kurt.

Damn Mr Phone-guy.

He eventually fell into a fitful sleep, waking up in a cold sweat due to his fever at least twice before Kurt came back. 

* * *

><p>Kurt was laden with a curious load of items as he walked back along the corridor to Blaine's room. He had decided to meet his dad halfway, collecting the stuff and driving back to Dalton so that his dad didn't have to drive the whole 2 hours there. He knew it was wrong to leave Blaine, but it was better for him in the long run. Now Kurt could look after him properly.<p>

He knocked once on the familiar door of Blaine's dorm, strolling in even though he heard no response.

"Blaine?" he softly questioned, setting the items down on the already untidy desk and sitting on the edge of Blaine's bed, hand coming out to lightly brush the soft curls from his sweaty forehead. He really needed that medicine as soon as possible.

"Kurrrrrtt? Dat you?" His voice had become noticeably more stuffy since Kurt left, and he seemed even more out of it than before.

"Yes, honey. I brought you some stuff and-"

"Where's Mr Phone-guy?" Blaine's face screwed up unhappily, eyes remaining closed. "Don't like Mr Phone-guy. He steals you from me."

Okay, Blaine's fever was definitely getting to him.

"Mr Phone-guy? Blaine, honey, you're not well. I need to give you some medi-"

"But you care about Mr Phone-guy more! Why don't you go look after him instead," Blaine rolled over to face away from Kurt, voice rising slightly and instantly sending him into a coughing fit.

"Blaine, who the hell is Mr Phone-guy?" Kurt was getting slightly frustrated at Blaine for being so awkward. He'd have to remember for next time that Blaine became really petulant when he was sick.

"The guy you kept texting before you went to go see him!" He thrashed about on the bed suddenly, throwing the covers from him and revealing his bare chest. Kurt could only stare for a moment, shocked. He had never seen Blaine with no shirt on before and...he was beautiful.

Though that was a really inappropriate thought to be having about his best friend.

Blaine kept thrashing, fighting with his covers and a frown covering his face. "Kurt, too hot," his voice was so soft and hopeless, and Kurt melted instantly, snapping out of his daze.

"You need medicine, Blaine," he rose from the bed as Blaine calmed a bit, walking over to his desk and snatching the medicine and a bottle of water that his dad had kindly packed. He didn't really know why his dad had given him a bottle of water, but it was helpful at least.

He padded back over to the bed where Blaine was lying, curled up in the fetus position and whining slightly. Kurt ignored the way the muscles on his back were taut and the skin was so perfect and...well, he obviously ignored it all.

He gently nudged Blaine's head with his hand, making him uncurl. Blaine's bleary eyes opened and stared at him for a long moment, the liquid hazel still as striking as ever. Kurt didn't know what he was staring at, so he decided to ignore that, too.

"Can you take the tablets?" Blaine nodded slightly. Kurt held his hand out with two of the small, white tablets in his palm, and Blaine took them from him slowly, popping them into his mouth and making a small grabbing movement for the water. Kurt gave it to him and watched as he sipped it, swallowing the tablets down.

He sighed loudly as he handed the water back, relaxing slightly. "Hurts..." he breathed, and Kurt's face fell.

He rushed back over to the table, setting the water down and grabbing Honey Boo, his old teddy bear. He knew Blaine probably wouldn't find the comfort that Kurt normally did from the bear, but...he needed to try something. He absolutely hated seeing Blaine so unhappy.

He sat back down on the bed, a bit closer to Blaine's head than before. Blaine slowly opened his eyes, staring at Kurt then looking down at the brown, tattered teddy bear clutched in his hand.

"This is Honey Boo," Kurt said hesitantly, even though he knew that Blaine would never mock him for something like this. "He always helps me when I'm scared or sick or...whatever. I got my dad - Mr Phone-guy, apparently - to bring him and the medicine and some other stuff that helps me when I'm sick."

Blaine's mouth fell open in a small 'o', his sick brain only now managing to realise how silly he'd been. It had been Kurt's dad, not someone else.

He smiled a bit, reaching out a hand and stroking the bear's fluffy head, "Hello, Honey Boo. You're very cute," Kurt smiled lovingly at him; of course Blaine would play along. It was Blaine.

"Can Honey Boo join me?" he looked up at Kurt and watched him nod happily. He reached out to softly handle the little bear, pulling it to his chest and snuggling into it so that its soft fur tickled his nose. "So soft," he said contentedly, closing his eyes and sighing softly.

After a few minutes, his confused brain finally registered that Kurt was still sitting on the edge of his bed, watching Blaine hold the bear.

"Should we let Kurt join us, Honey Boo?" he pretended to ask the bear, making its head move in a nod. He looked up at Kurt, his eyes soft. "Do you want to lie down with us? We don't want to leave you out," he watched as Kurt's mouth opened and closed a couple of times, his eyes darting around the room. Blaine was shirtless and asking him to lie down with him.

"Please?" Blaine whispered after a few moments of silence, pleading eyes meeting Kurt's. Kurt sighed softly before lowering himself onto the bed beside Blaine, making sure he didn't get too close so that Blaine wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

After a pause, Blaine scooted closer to Kurt and rested his head on his shoulder, one arm coming up to lay on his chest, still grasping Honey Boo.

"Mmmm...you're comfier than Honey Boo," he hummed, head snuggling into Kurt's shoulder. Kurt smiled softly, his arm automatically wrapping around Blaine's back and holding him close.

"Thank you," Kurt said, Blaine chuckling in response.

Kurt watched Blaine as he fell off into a deep sleep, evidently feeling much better. "Thank you, Kurt," was the last thing he said before he lost consciousness, Kurt content to just hold him while he slept.

He would always be there for Blaine when he needed him. Always. 


	22. Chapter 22

**So, hey guys, after this chapter, we may or may not have another chapter out soon. If we don't we will be on hiatus from the 7th of July until the beginning of August sometime. Becky will be going somewhere with her family and I (Kaitlyn) recently got a job. So after this chapter it may take us awhile to update.**

**PROMPT by NicJ- i love badboy!blaine, and i was hoping that you could maybe write an AU chapter where kurt's new to dalton-or whatever school-and Blaine wants to get into his pants (don't we all?), but he hears somebody talking about kurt in a negative way and decides to retaliate. or something like that.**

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson, McKinley's resident bully, strolled through the corridor with his head held high and a malicious grin on his face. As soon as one person even glanced his way, he would glare at them until their gaze slipped somewhere else.<p>

And it usually didn't take long, not with his reputation.

The only thing that the entire student body didn't know, was that Blaine was miserable. He was miserable because he most definitely was not a bully - or at least, he hadn't been. He didn't want to be. But when he had transferred here a year ago, he had been bullied himself, just as he had been before. Everyone seemed to be just as homophobic at McKinley as they had been at his old school. Taunts and shoves were aimed his way every single day and he had just snapped and suddenly, the bullied became the bully.

Since then, he had somehow managed to find the intimidating part of himself and used it to inflict fear on the pupils. It was his safety, even though it was completely ironic.

He didn't mind much that he had no friends. But the headaches he had almost everyday from putting on a constant facade did get him down a bit.

Lunging at some small kid who was standing near his locker, the boy immediately sprinted down the corridor.

He painted a satisfied smile on his face, even though it made him sick that he made people so scared.

He made sure to make as much noise as he could while opening and closing his locker, collecting his books for the day ahead and slamming it with a loud bang. Everyone in the corridor jumped.

He moved away from the locker and started walking back down the corridor, eyes scanning his surroundings. Normal kids with normal lives surrounded him, whispering quietly to each because no one dared talk loudly when Blaine was there.

But then he noticed someone new; someone who stood out from the normal crowd.

A boy that must have been around Blaine's age was standing at his locker, perfectly coiffed hair immediately separating him from the rest.

But definitely not in a bad way.

He had outlandish clothes on, his style being the complete opposite of what Blaine would ever wear, but he approved. Especially of his skin tight jeans that did wonders for his ass.

Before he knew it or could tear his eyes away, the boy looked around, eyes widening as he noticed that Blaine was checking him out. And not at all conspicuously.

But damn, this kid was hot.

Blaine just couldn't help winking at him as he passed, the boy's eyes widening even more as he did so.

Blaine could tell that this was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>Three weeks had gone by, and Blaine was no closer to getting into Kurt's pants then he was when he first met him.<p>

He was getting slightly frustrated, to say the least.

"Quicky in the bathroom, Hummel?" He stopped beside the startled boy's locker, watching him with hungry eyes.

"Get lost, Anderson," Kurt replied with distaste.

"Oh come on," he drawled, eyes flickering down to the boy's perfect lips. Damn, he wanted to kiss him so badly. "You know I'll get to you eventually," he winked, mouth curving into a lopsided grin.

Somewhere along the line of changing into a bully, he had also become a sexual predator. Huh.

"You won't," Kurt said with a glare, before turning and walking away.

Blaine knew that Kurt was wrong.

"We'll see about that." Blaine smirked as he strolled off down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Getting into Hummel's pants was going to be tougher than Blaine had originally expected. Bullying Jacob Ben Israel into getting him some information on Kurt, he quickly learned that Kurt liked to be wooed. (Jacob had asked him, anyone could see Blaine's... infatuation with the boy)<p>

The old Blaine would have wooed him. Hell, the old Blaine would have fallen in love with this guy, because Kurt Hummel was everything Blaine would have wanted in a boyfriend.

He couldn't let himself get hurt again, not after Jake.

Jake was Blaine's freshman year boyfriend, and Blaine had fallen head over heels in love with him, only to be dumped after they had sex. Now, Blaine had turned into that person. The person he hated. The person who had one night stands and left.

Blaine punched the wall. He hated what he had become.

Maybe falling in love wouldn't be so bad...

Blaine shook his head at that thought. He wouldn't fall in love, not with some guy at a bar, not with some guy at school, and definitely not will Kurt Hummel.

* * *

><p>About a month after Kurt had arrived, Blaine tried to talk to him like a normal person. Maybe he could be friends with him. Maybe that would help him realize that whatever he was feeling for Kurt was just normal friendship. He needed a friend.<p>

Blaine sighed as he saw Kurt open his locker, closing his own and quickly walking over to him. As he walked over, Blaine watched as Kurt dropped his book. Quickly picking it up, he handed it to Kurt and kept walking, not knowing why he did that.

"Thanks!" Kurt shouted.

Blaine smiled as he walked on, not turning back to look at him.

He did, however, miss the questioning look Kurt was giving him. Maybe Blaine wasn't so bad at all.

The first time Blaine realized he had feelings for Kurt and was in danger of falling in love was about a month and a half after he had arrived.

Blaine was avoiding him as best as he could, when he saw Kurt talking to some guy who had also recently transferred.

Blaine's stomach made a weird action as he saw Kurt start to laugh at something the other new kid did. Grabbing the first kid that walked by him, Blaine looked at him threateningly.

"Who's the new kid talking to Hummel?" He said, keeping a hold of the younger boy's shirt.

"I-I don't- his name is Chandler. He's new. He- I don't know anything else, I swear." The boy whimpered, scared.

"Is he gay?" Blaine growled. "Is he?" He asked, grabbing the boy's shirt tighter.

"Y-yes." The boy whimpered.

Letting go of the boy's shirt, Blaine growled loudly. He watched the boy he had grabbed run away quickly and sighed heavily. Jealousy, that's what he was feeling. Pure, manic jealousy.

He tried to walk past them with his head held high, but he couldn't help glaring at them as Kurt let out a soft, melodic laugh.

That should be him.

* * *

><p>A week later and Blaine was getting continuously annoyed with Chandler. He and Kurt seemed to be getting really close, too close for Blaine's liking. There was something...off with Chandler's carefree grin that appeared whenever he talked to a blushing Kurt.<p>

Blaine didn't like it. But he couldn't even speak five words to Kurt without something obscene accidentally coming out of his big mouth. He had already tried and failed at that.

It was a tad worrying that he couldn't even hold a simple conversation with anyone anymore. Or maybe it was just Kurt.

It was the beginning of the day on Monday and Blaine was way too tired to be rational. He was too tired to be doing anything other than lying in his bed.

And to make his day even better, he had to walk past Chandler, who was laughing away with his friends a little way down the hall.

"-Hummel. Stupid little fag, he actually thinks I'm into him," Blaine stopped abruptly, anger flaring up in his veins. What the hell?

He turned around to face the group of boys, gaze set on Chandler who was still laughing at what he had just said.

He didn't notice that Kurt was standing opposite him in the middle of the corridor, folder clutched tightly to his chest and eyes wide with horror.

"What the hell did you just say?" Blaine moved closer to Chandler, watching him as he started to look uncomfortable. He knew Blaine was gay; everyone did. It also helped that Blaine was still feared by all the students.

"I, um...nothing, man," he stuttered, eyes shifting to the floor. Blaine didn't even notice when Chandler's friends sidled away from him, leaving him to fight his own battle.

"It didn't sound like nothing," he growled, grabbing the startled boy by his T-shirt and pushing him up against the lockers.

"I'm sorry, okay!" he shouted into Blaine's face, only angering Blaine more. He thought a simple sorry would make up for his blatant homophobia? He would show him who-

"Blaine, stop," he heard a soft, broken voice coming from behind him and he swiveled around.

Kurt was standing behind them, tears swimming in his bright eyes. He looked so vulnerable that Blaine's heart sunk. He had heard what Chandler had said, and now...

"Kurt, I'm-" Blaine started, insecurities gone. Kurt needed comfort and Blaine was going to be there for him and -

"Don't," Kurt whispered, eyes darting to the floor, "Just don't, Blaine," With that, Kurt turned and ran, leaving Blaine and Chandler staring in horror at the spot that he just vacated.

"I'm not done with you," he pointed accusingly at Chandler before running after Kurt, desperate to find him.

* * *

><p>"Kurt? Kurt?" Blaine cried desperately as he looked through all the classrooms, the bathroom, and finally realized there was only one place he hadn't looked.<p>

Taking off in a sprint, Blaine ignored a few teachers as they told him to slow down, and turned the corner to where the double doors leading to the theater were.

Opening the door slowly, Blaine heard a soft whimper coming from the back of the theater and looked up to barely see Kurt seated in a small corner. He walked back slowly, getting on his knees in front of Kurt.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked softly. "Kurt, are you okay?"

In response, Kurt let out a small cry and Blaine lost his composure. Scooting up next to Kurt against the wall, Blaine put his arms around Kurt and sighed.

"I'm sorry this happened to you, Kurt. That guy is an asshole and you don't need him anyways. He was a jerk. I mean , I've been a jerk to you most of the time too, but I never pretended. Well I didn't pretend to be your friend."

"W-What do you mean?" Kurt asked, sounding a lot less broken, but still sad enough that Blaine couldn't wait to kick that guy's ass.

"I mean I- something happened to me a long time ago, Kurt. I'm not really, well I wasn't really the guy I am now. I was a sweet kid, I loved singing and dancing and I even wore bow ties." He stopped to chuckle, and smiled as he saw Kurt smile too. "Some guy fucked me up a long time ago, and I guess I got it in my head that what he did to me meant I was too broken for anyone else. Then I got the shit beat out of me by a couple guys and suddenly I was the bully, not the bullied."

"Oh, but what does that have to do with me?" Kurt said finally looking up, tears still evident in his eyes, though he was no longer crying.

"You broke the walls down, Kurt. The walls I put up so I wouldn't hurt someone and someone wouldn't hurt me. When I saw you with Chandler the first time, I wanted to literally kill him. I was jealous, and realizing I was jealous also meant I was realizing just how much I was starting to like you. I know you don't need to be hearing this right now and maybe you don't want to hear it at all, because no one likes me and I-MMPH"

Kurt had tried to get a couple words in here and there, trying to tell Blaine just how wrong he was, but Blaine just wouldn't shut up so Kurt did the only thing he could think of and kissed him.

Smiling softly as they shared a few lazy kisses, Blaine was the first to pull back. "What was that for?"

"I kept trying to tell you how wrong you were, but you wouldn't stop rambling so I kissed you."

For a split second, Blaine looked hurt. "Is that the only reason?"

Kurt realized what he had said and his eyes widened. "No, no, of course not. I've been wanting to kiss you for a while now."

Blaine smiled widely, standing up and pulling Kurt up with him. "Really?"

"Really." Kurt said, kissing him again.

"Why? I've been nothing but an asshole to you."

"Because underneath it all, I see the real Blaine. You weren't such an ass to me, just horny." Kurt said, winking.

Blaine nodded, looking thoughtful for a moment.

"What does this make us?" Kurt asked quietly. "I mean.. I want us to be-"

"Boyfriends?" Blaine asked hopefully. He didn't know why he was so truthful. Maybe it was because he knew Kurt wouldn't be like Jake. He wouldn't hurt him.

"Boyfriends." Kurt said linking their hands together.

Blaine pulled back, making Kurt frown. "Sorry babe, I still have an ass to kick." Leaning over to kiss Kurt, he ran out of the theater making sure Kurt wouldn't catch him.

And Kurt didn't try, usually he didn't like violence, but this time he would make an exception.

* * *

><p><strong>We hope to see you sometime in the future! Have a good summmmmeerrrr!<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys, long time no see, sorry about not getting this out... Schools started back for me (klaine-is-endgame1) and I've been pretty busy, plus we've started another Collab :D Its on mine and KlainebowKlisses fanfictions if you want to read it! Its called Saved for an Angel :)

Anyways lets get back into this

PROMPT: Charlie Chap - A more possessive reaction to Chandler, or Blaine being oblivious to Sebastian and think he is actually hitting on Kurt.

Well We quite liked the Sebastian idea more! Hope you all do too :D

* * *

><p>"So, remind me why we're here again?" Kurt asked Blaine as they walked through the still familiar Dalton hallways, though he hadn't graced them in months. It seemed like only days ago that they had ran hand and hand down this very corridor.<p>

"Because I'm giving the Warblers tickets to opening night of West Side Story! I've told you this a million times, Kurt." Blaine shot a smile at Kurt, taking the liberty of linking their hands between them, glad that they were back in an environment that they could do so freely.

Kurt smiled back at him, brushing their shoulders together. "Wait...is that them singing?"

Blaine cocked his head to the side, listening intently to the soft sound coming from down the corridor that was slowly getting louder as they moved closer.

"Sounds like them! Is that...they're singing Billy Joel. Kurt. Why did you make me leave?"

Kurt let out a laugh beside him, tugging on Blaine's hand affectionately. "One, I didn't make you leave. And two, they would probably - definitely - allow you to join in if you wanted."

Blaine was practically vibrating with anticipation as they rounded the corner to the room that the melodious sound was coming from. As the Warblers noticed the two boys, their faces lit up with joy, but their singing stayed pitch perfect.

Blaine pulled Kurt to sit on the arm of the chair, and Kurt watched in amusement as his boyfriend started clapping along to the familiar tune.

Blaine watched in awe as the boys started moving around the room, and all Blaine wanted to do was join in. He scanned the group, looking for any unfamiliar faces. Nick was singing the solo, and he was doing a really great job. He only found one face that he didn't know, and it belonged to a tall, quite attractive guy who was standing to the left of the group...looking over at them.

His eyes were inquisitive and the intensity of them slightly scared Blaine. He was looking at them...almost lustfully.

Was that aimed at Kurt? It must be.

Was the guy actually making eyes at Kurt when he was blatantly watching?

Now that was just rude.

The guy suddenly came up to him and dragged him up onto the floor with them, and Blaine smiled at him. He had seen his eyes flicker to Kurt when he had moved closer, and that just didn't make him happy at all.

As he stood Blaine where he wanted him, his eyes flickered over to Kurt again, and suddenly Blaine's stomach made an uneasy movement.

Blaine watched as the boy made his way around the room, coming back over to him and circling around him once, winking as he did so.

Blaine scoffed quietly and crossed his arms, but smiled once Nick made his way over to him and motioned for him to follow them.

Standing to follow, Blaine started to dance around the room with Nick, but came to a stop when he saw the boy in the corner talking to Kurt, who stood beside him.

Blaine stopped, a heap of boys bumping into him, and suddenly the music stopped too.

"What the hell are you doing?" Blaine growls over at the boy whose name he doesn't even know yet.

"Sebastian." The boy smirks. "My name is Sebastian. Remember it, you'll be screaming it later."

Blaine growls again, and suddenly he's in front of Sebastian, pushing him up against the wall.

He ignores the Warbler's protests and looks the boy straight in the eye.

"I don't give a DAMN what your name is, but I do not appreciate you watching my boyfriend like that. He's mine!" Blaine's voice is lower than usual; he's straining not to punch the boy as it is.

The boy -Sebastian- looks over at Kurt then starts to laugh. Blaine releases his grip just a bit, but still keeps a tight hold on him.

"You think I want that?" Sebastian sneered at him, and Blaine frowned.

"It was kind of obvious from the looks you were giving him," He snaps; did this boy think he was stupid or something?

Sebastian laughs again, tilting his head back in amusement.

"No, you innocent thing. I was staring at you. It's you that I was going to invite back to mine after we finished here, not the other guy."

Blaine stared at him in shock. He had to be kidding.

"I don't care who you were staring at, just stay away from us, okay? And Kurt is ten times the man you'll ever be, and neither of us want to sleep with you."

Blaine aimed a final look at Sebastian before he turned to Kurt, roughly placing his hands on his cheeks and pulling him in for a heated kiss full of teeth and tongue. Kurt squeaked in surprise before melting into the kiss, opening his mouth to allow Blaine's tongue entrance.

Blaine pulled back a few moments later, the loud noise of their lips parting ringing around the room as the Warblers all stared at them in amusement.

"Opening night to my show. I hope you all can come," he said angrily, taking the tickets out of his pocket and dropping them on the floor. With that, he grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him out the room.

"That was kind of hot..." Kurt said softly, leaning close to him as they thundered along the corridor.

"Good, because there's no one at my house right now. Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Its quite short I know :)) But Prompt more :D And Review :D <strong>

**And please be sure to check out Saved for an Angel!**


End file.
